Coração Mercenário
by Elise Padalecki
Summary: O jovem Jared tinha que fugir de seu tutor.Um homem cruel e sem escrúpulos que havia roubado sua inocência,sua vida e tudo que era seu.E sua única salvação contra o tio tirano era Jensen Ackles,um guerreiro mercenário de muitas glórias. Mas esse valoroso e fascinante cavaleiro cobrava um preço alto pela sua salvação...Jared estaria disposto a pagar?
1. Inocencia Roubada

Inglaterra, 1416

– Por favor, meu jovem senhor, acorde – A voz soou distante, como se alguém chamasse Jared de muito longe. – Por favor, senhor... Acorde, precisa acordar!

Jared sentiu um toque suave na face e tentou mover-se, mas seu corpo foi invadido por ondas de dor lancinante.

– PADALECKI. – era agora outra voz que chamava,masculina, grave... E odiada – Se não se levantar,eu mesmo vou pô-lo de pé!

As palavras despertaram Jared no mesmo instante. Abriu os olhos e deparou com o rosto sombrio de Sir Mark Pellegrino próximo ao seu. Estava deitado de bruços por causa dos ferimentos que ele lhe infligira nas costas poucas horas antes. Quando o homem agarrou-lhe os cabelos e ergueu-lhe o rosto do colchão, Jared gritou de dor.

– Aii... Seu desgraçado! Bandido!

– Bom, muito bom. – Sir Mark riu debochado e sacudindo-lhe a cabeça, antes de soltá-lo. – Está acordado e parece bem mais obediente do que era de manhã. Não é mesmo, Jared? Daqui para frente será um rapaz obediente, dócil e submisso.

O moreno o encarou com todo seu ódio. As lembranças do mais velho, tirando suas roupas com brutalidade, da dor de ter sido invadido com força e sem cuidado e depois, a dor terrível provocada pela primeira chibatada em seu corpo completamente nu, voltaram-lhe a mente.

– Fique tranquilo, garoto, não baterei em seu rosto hoje. – Mark murmurou, quando o jovem se pôs de joelhos. – Deverá estar tão bonito e apresentável como sempre foi, para logo mais a noite.

Como Jared demorou a responder, Sir Mark voltou a puxar-lhe os cabelos.

– Sim! – Jared gritou, voltando a mergulhar na dor. – Sim!

– Bom garoto – disse o homem soltando-o. Jared permaneceu imóvel.

– Eu o odeio! – sibilou. – Se meu pai estivesse vivo...

– Eu sei, Padalecki, não precisa repetir mais uma vez como seria sua vida se um dos seus pais estivesse vivo. Na verdade, querido, é muita ingratidão de sua parte continuar com essa história. Está claro que o mimei demais, ao longo desses anos, do contrário sua gratidão seria mais evidente. O que aconteceu esta manhã foi deplorável, mas você não pode culpar ninguém senão a si mesmo. Terá de aprender a dominar esse seu gênio rebelde, moleque, pois eu não vou mais tolerar essa sua má criação. Você deve obediência a mim, rapaz, eu cuido de você desde quando seus pais, aqueles insuportáveis dos senhores Padalecki, morreram, pois quem manda aqui agora sou eu, ouviu, Padalecki? Eu mando em tudo isso agora!

– Nunca! – Jared jurou. – Você traiu os meus pais, você roubou minha vida, minha casa, minha inocência quando ainda eu tinha só quatorze anos ... Desgraçado... Eu era quase uma criança e v... Você me estuprou... MALDITO! – o mais novo gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– É verdade, garoto, mas você era tão... Tão lindo, uma criança tão... Perfeita e frágil, sozinho e desprotegido que... Vamos dizer, órfão, que eu não resisti, te fiz meu. – o mais velho falava com ares de deboche no ouvido do mais novo. – E não é minha culpa você ser um rapazinho tão delicioso e bastante atraente, Jared.

– Você é um animal, Mark Pellegrino, um demônio, você não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo comigo! – o garoto dizia com a voz embargada. – Você se apoderou de minhas terras, herança que meus pais me deixaram, você me roubou tudo... Seu desgraçado...

– Eu tenho todo o direito, Jared. – o mais velho segurou o queixo do mais novo com força, provocando-lhe lágrima nos olhos. – Nunca pense o contrário. Agora vai fazer o que eu mandei, ou terei de lhe dar outra lição pior do que a que lhe dei pela manhã. Trate de comer, banhar-se, cuidar dessas feridas, e também se preparar para o jantar logo mais.

O garoto fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, inconformado.

– Sim.

– Ótimo, vou deixá-lo com Miner para que ela trate seus ferimentos. – Sir Pellegrino foi até a porta e virou-se para a criada, antes de sair. – Trate de deixá-lo lindo e apresentável, Rachel, ou vai conhecer o desagrado de seu senhor.

– S-sim, m-meu senhor.

Assim que o homem saiu, Jared soltou o ar que prendia no peito. Com muito esforço e com a ajuda da criada, o rapaz pode se sentar e relaxar.

– Ah, meu jovem senhor! – Rachel se explodiu em lágrimas. – Este Sir Mark Pellegrino é muito cruel... Um verdadeiro demônio, senhor Jared.

Jared não respondeu. Uma vez sentado, levou as duas mãos na cabeça e depois esfregando-as por sobre a testa e rosto, na tentativa de fazer cessar a tontura. Os ferimentos em suas costas queimavam como fogo e ele sentiu sua pele repuxar, coberta de sangue seco.

Desejando que a devotada criada e amiga desde criança parasse de chorar, pois sua cabeça latejava, Jared murmurou:

– Rachel, preciso de um pouco de unguento e ataduras para cobrir os ferimentos. E também, roupas limpas, algo bem simples e discreto... Vou precisar da sua ajuda. Rachel, – encarou a moça assustada. – fugirei antes que meu tio tutor venha me procurar. Preciso fugir, você compreende Rachel? Vai me ajudar? Prometo que ninguém suspeitará de você, não sofrerá qualquer punição.

De olhos arregalados, Rachel Miner sacudiu a cabeça.

– Sim, meu jovem senhor! Eu o ajudarei a fugir desse tirano cruel... Mas como conseguirá fugir, senhor? Seu tio colocou guardas em todas as portas. Nem sequer sairá dos seus aposentos sem ser apanhado, e suas costas, senhor... Não irá muito longe assim.

Embora não pudesse discordar, pois a dor parecia tornar-se ainda mais insuportável, nada faria Jared Padalecki ficar em Siere e ser conivente com a própria ruína.

– Isso – ele afirmou. – é problema meu. Tudo o que preciso é de sua ajuda, cuidarei do resto, juro que meu tutor nunca sequer desconfiará que você me ajudou, e juro que ele me devolverá Siere, prefiro morrer a entregar-lhe minha propriedade. E prefiro morrer por minhas próprias mãos a se forçado a me deitar com Mark Pellegrino, ou qualquer outro homem... Pois eu não quero, nunca mais, ser forçado a fazer tais coisas horríveis que esses monstros me obrigam a fazer. Vai me ajudar, Rachel?

– Para onde irá, meu senhor? E como vai evitar que seja apanhado? Sabe muito bem que seu tutor e os homens dele sairão a sua procura antes que consiga ir muito longe. Por favor, senhor. – a morena implorou. – Não faça isso! Eu não suportaria vê-lo castigado de novo, da próxima vez, Sir Mark será capaz de matá-lo!

A determinação venceu o medo que ameaçava tomar conta de Jared.

– Já disse que prefiro morrer a me sujeitar me rebaixar para aquele animal sem escrúpulos. – repetiu. – E falo sério! Encontrarei um meio de não ser apanhado, confie em mim.

Continua...


	2. Jensen

**Disclamer:** Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki, infelizmente não me é só uma obra sem fins lucrativos.Não pretendo manchar ou ofender a imagem dos atores,longe de mim.É apenas um entretenimento e diversão aos fãs desses lindões.

**Classificação: + 18 anos (M)**

Avisos: Contem cenas de estupro, violência, homossexualismo, bissexualismo, lemon, tragédia, romance, amizade e aventura

**N/A:** Bem a Beta é a fofa da Dean winchester LC, aliás, foi ela também quem betou o capítulo anterior. Obrigada, querida, valeu, bjs. E vamos ao capítulo =)

**(capítulo 2) Jensen**

Jared conseguiu se levantar com muito esforço, com um braço apoiado sobre o ombro de Rachel e com a outra mão se apoiando num móvel, o único que tinha em seu quartinho de criado, pois seu tutor , sir Mark Pellegrino, depois que se apoderou de sua casa e propriedades, o colocou para dormir em um quartinho minúsculo, com apenas um colchão de solteiro e uma cômoda de madeira de peroba negra.

Sua cabeça ainda latejava, suas costas doíam mesmo depois de ser cuidado pela criada e ao tentar chegar até a janela para tomar um ar, não conteve um gemido de dor.

– Eu conseguirei fugir e pra onde eu vou? – disse andando lentamente até a janela – Ora, é claro que me apresentarei ao rei Henrique, ele deverá me ajudar, pois meu pai era um dos favoritos do pai dele, além de ser um conde de Siere. Só por esse motivo, ele deve me ajudar. – passou as mãos pela cabeça, pensativo – Contarei a ele o que meu tutor fez,contarei que... Que... Ele me violentou aos quatorze anos e que me trata até hoje como um lixo... Como um... Escravo do sexo... Contarei que... Sir Mark Pellegrino é um pedófilo, doente por crianças, pois eu não fui o único, e tem mais... Que ele roubou minha herança e meu título de conde, que aliás, pertencia a meu pai e... Agora seria meu, por direito. O rei vai me ajudar, Rachel!

A jovem criada não acreditava em tal possibilidade, pois aquele era o mundo dos homens e Jared apesar de já ter dezoito anos e ser um homem agora, era inexperiente e ingênuo, nunca tinha chegado a ficar na presença de um rei antes e Henrique poderia não querer recebê-lo, pois Pellegrino deveria ter mentido ao seu respeito para o rei.

Jared compreendeu a expressão nos olhos da dócil criada, mas não se deixou a abater.

– Ele vai me ajudar, tenho certeza. Mas antes, é com seu auxílio que terei de contar. Do contrário, meu destino estará selado, aqui e agora.

A voz de Miner tremeu tanto quanto seu corpo frágil.

– Sim, meu senhor – murmurou. – Vou ajudá-lo.

_J2_

– Diabos o carreguem, Jensen! Tem de ganhar todos os jogos? – Jeffrey Dean Morgan franziu o cenho e apanhou os dados – Isto é perverso, sabia? Deveríamos julgá-lo por bruxaria, só Deus sabe que benção seria para todos os jogadores honestos da Inglaterra.

O homem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes esmeraldas sentado à sua frente riu alto, recostou-se na cadeira e bebeu quase toda a sua cerveja.

– Ora, Jeffrey, não diga calúnias a meu respeito. – limpou a boca nas costas da mão. – Está se esquecendo de que me venceu a apenas três dias em Newcombe?

– Em Newcombe! Apostamos uma simples caneca de cerveja. Por que eu só ganho quando as apostas são baixas, e você ganha sempre que assim o deseja?

Morgan jogou os dados na mesa, verificou o resultado e praguejou em voz alta, provocando outra explosão de gargalhadas dos amigos.

– Você nunca vai aprender, Jeff. – disse Misha Collins entre risadas. – Mas eu aprendi uma lição em Rouen: não se deve jogar com Jensen Ackles. Jamais esquecerei como ele me depenou, até quase me deixar nu. Tem a sorte do próprio demônio, não tem, Jensen ?

Jensen parou de contar o dinheiro, apenas para brindar os amigos com o seu típico sorriso de lado.

– Amigos, amigos. – falou em tom suave – Não aceito tal acusação. Fui informado, pela maior autoridade no assunto, de que sou sempre inocente nessas questões.

Collins soltou uma gargalhada zombeteira.

– E quem foi a pobre e ingênua alma que lhe contou tamanha mentira, homem? Com certeza, ninguém que já tenha jogado com você.

Sorrindo, Jensen guardou seu lucro na bolsa de couro.

– Não, foi minha mãe. – admitiu, erguendo os olhos. – Que Deus abençoe a sua alma.

– Acredito Ackles, mas imagino que sua mãe nunca tenha tido o prazer de jogar com você. – comentou Sir Jim Beaver. – Ainda bem que estaremos livres uns dos outros amanhã. Do contrário, nenhum de nós, exceto você, teria uma moeda sequer. Diabos! Dê-me os dados, Morgan, sou dez vezes tolo, mas vou tentar minha sorte uma vez mais, em nossa última noite juntos, que vantagem me dá, Ackles?

– A mesma de sempre, Jim – Jensen respondeu. – Mas antes, quero mais cerveja, jogar com vocês me deixa morto de sede. Aqui, garota! – gritou no balcão da estalagem Red Fox.

Porém, a moça que os servia a noite toda não apareceu. Uma comoção próxima à entrada chamava a atenção de todos.

– O que está se passando ali? – Jeffrey questionou, estreitando os olhos para ver melhor.

– Acho que é uma mulher. – disse Misha – Ora, está coberta dos pés a cabeça, o que será que ela quer?

– Provavelmente é uma prostituta. – Sir Jim Beaver respondeu, brincando com os dados. – E das feias, se está inteira coberta.

Jensen contemplava a situação excitado. Ao que parecia, sua luta da noite estava garantida.

– Pois eu acho que é um bêbado encrenqueiro, um vândalo querendo confusão. Não, não é uma mulher, pois é muito alta pra ser uma mulher – comentou pensativo. – O dono da estalagem não consegue tirar os olhos de cima dela e tenho certeza de que ela não está querendo aceitar, só pode ser um homem, pela altura. – soltou uma gargalhada. – Aquele velho seria a última coisa que eu levaria pra cama, se fosse mulher! Ou um jovem atraente, pensou o loiro.

– Não creio que o velho vá ficar com ela. – Collins afirmou. – Veja os fregueses que acabaram de chegar. Só pode ser uma mulher, uma mulher bem alta, pois aqueles três são cavaleiros do reino, ao que parece. Embora a moça não se mostre mais satisfeita com eles do que estava com o velho.

– Bem que eu gostaria de ter uma mulher esta noite – Jeffrey Dean Morgan declarou, examinando a figura alta coberta pelo manto. – Veremos se ela é rápida. Talvez eu lhe faça uma visita, depois que ela terminar com aqueles camaradas. Eu nunca vi um mulherão tão alto assim, deve ser deliciosa.

– Não vai não, caro amigo Jeff. – Ackles informou-o, levantando-se e pousando a mão na espada. – Vai ter de se contentar com a prostituta da taverna. Esta será minha. Ou meu, pensou as última palavra.

**Continua...**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Patricia Rodrigues:** Olá, Patricia, fico feliz de vê-la por aqui. Sim, eu irei continuar, pois tenho 23 capítulos prontos e postarei um por semana. Que bom que gostou. Eu não pretendo abandonar minhas fics, depois que terminar essa e Milagre Do Amor, continuarei com O Mistério Da Ilha e Amor E Ódio, essas duas últimas estão só no comecinho. Obrigada pela presença e espero que goste dos outros capítulos, bjs, linda =)

**rugilaJ2:** Querida, vc não vai precisar esperar muito pra ler as minhas fics. Eu tenho os capítulos todos salvos no Word em documentos. São 25 capítulos de Coração Mercenário e 11 de Milagre do Amor, inclusive o último que postei no Nyah. Vou postar um capítulo por semana, espero que me acompanhe. Obrigada pelo carinho, bjs linda =)

**Notas finais:** Obrigada a todos que me enviaram review, fiquei tão feliz. É tão gratificante ler e saber que minha história está agradando, rsrs. Mil desculpas a quem me acompanhava no Nyah pela demora em postar, mas é que as vezes a inspiração trava e não posso postar qualquer coisa né? Bjs a todos =)

**Notas da beta**: ELISE DO CÉU, MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA! D: eu não tinha visto que as mensagens já tinham chegado, perdão T-T aos leitores ávidos: podem me matar no lugar da autora! Tudo culpa minha essa demora! *corre e se esconde atrás do sofá*

P.S.: ~Me gusta~ esse Jensen todo garanhão! KKKKKK posso roubar ele pra mim, Elise? Posso, posso? Huashuashuashua, ficou perfeito, como sempre, sua linda! xD


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Como prometido, postarei um capítulo por semana. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. A minha Beta é a Dean Winchester LC, portanto os erros são todos dela e os carinhos de vcs também, ela merece. Valeu fofa, bjs. Bem, boa leitura!

**(cap.3) O Mercenário Salvador**

Seus três amigos fitaram-no, reclamando. Jeffrey apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e exclamou:

– Por Deus, Jensen, esta noite não!

– Justamente esta noite! – Misha queixou-se por sua vez. – Não podemos ter um pouco de paz em nossa última noite juntos?

– Imaginei que estivesse satisfeito, depois de termos destruído a taverna de ontem à noite – Jim acrescentou, deixando os dados de lado. – E gostaria de informá-lo que não me agrada criar problemas para meus camaradas cavaleiros.

Os olhos de Jensen Ackles exibiram um brilho malicioso.

– Não comece a se sentir mal pelo o que é, Jim. Você é o único cavaleiro armado pelo rei que consigo suportar, além de meus irmãos, é claro. E nós não destruímos White Bull ontem à noite... Nós apenas... Mudamos a disposição das coisas por lá.

– Que os diabos o levem, Ackles! – Sir Jim Beaver replicou furioso. – O que há de errado com você? Não tivemos uma noite sossegada desde que pusemos os pés na Inglaterra, você não agia assim enquanto estávamos na França!

Em vez de responder, Jensen continuou a olhar para a figura da mulher alta que lutava contra o maior dos homens que a cercavam. Misha estava certo, a garota não queria aqueles fregueses em particular, o que tornaria a tarefa de tomá-la para si ainda mais simples. O que os cavaleiros grandalhões iam pensar, bem... Jensen relaxou as feições num sorriso confiante.

J&J

O cavaleiro que segurava a tal moça não se virou quando Ackles deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Foi preciso a mão forte do loiro em seu braço para fazê-lo virar-se.

– Com licença – Jensen disse com cortesia, fazendo uma pequena reverência. – Algum problema?

O grandalhão careca examinou Jensen da cabeça aos pés e respondeu em tom rude:

– Nada que eu mesmo não possa resolver. – os outros dois que estavam com o homem riram. – Deixe-nos em paz.

– Sir, o senhor me entendeu mal. Eu falava com a moça. – lançou um olhar inquisitivo para o rosto assustado da tal mulher a sua frente. – Senhorita – começou a falar, mas parou, sem fôlego.

Não era uma garota e sim um rapaz, e um belo rapaz. Em todas as suas aventuras amorosas que tivera com homens e mulheres, Jensen nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão bonito assim, desde que conheceu Welling, o namorado de um de seus irmãos, Jensen jamais tinha encontrado tamanha perfeição.

Sem pensar, Jensen estendeu o braço para puxar o capuz, libertando os cabelos castanhos do garoto e afastando as sombras que escondiam-lhe os olhos... Olhos de um tom de azul esverdeado e de filhotinho abandonado que o fitavam atônitos.

– Por favor, Sir. – murmurou o garoto. – Eu lhe imploro, ajude-me.

Depois daquelas poucas palavras pronunciadas pelos lábios finos e delicados, o que iniciaria como um jogo para Jensen tornou-se um assunto terrivelmente sério.

– Nossa, ele é bem mais interessante do que pensamos, Lucas – disse um dos cavaleiros. – Minha vez será logo depois da sua.

Os olhos do garoto faiscaram.

– Eu não sou... – parecia não saber como terminar a frase. – Não sou um... Um ...–lutando contra o cavaleiro que o segurava, implorou a Jensen mais uma vez: – Por favor, Sir. Eu lhe imploro.

– Já lhe disse que é pra dar o fora, seu mercenário. – Lucas o advertiu.

Ignorando-o, Jensen examinou as feições desesperadas do jovem e tentou entender o que o perturbava naquela situação. Algo estava errado, ele era bonito demais para ser um prostituto e estava pálido, como se sentisse muita dor, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

– Ele não o quer, Lucas , e uma pessoa deve sempre ter a chance de fazer sua escolha. – dirigiu ao rapaz o mais charmoso dos sorrisos. – O que diz, meu garoto? Prefere ficar com ele, ou comigo? Juro que sou limpo e prometo ser gentil.

– Suma daqui! – Lucas rugiu furioso.

– Com você! – gritou o moreno.

– Ouviu a resposta, Lucas, dos lábios do próprio rapaz. Agora, solte-o e siga seu caminho, como o bom e honrado cavaleiro que é. Ou então, arque com as consequências.

Lucas estreitou os olhos.

– Você vai morrer, mercenário!

Rindo, Jensen desembainhou a espada, num movimento fluído e gracioso.

fluído

– Um dia, é claro, mas não hoje.

Lucas libertou o garoto e Jensen puxou-o para si, ouvindo o seu gemido de dor e sentindo o corpo estremecer.

– Você está louco? É um contra três de nós! Está querendo morrer?

O som dos companheiros de Lucas desembainhando suas espadas fez com que a taverna mergulhasse no silêncio.

– Oh, por favor, senhores. – pediu o taverneiro em vão – Não... Não...

– O dia em que eu desejar morrer, Sir, será o dia em que o sol irá parar de brilhar.– Jensen declarou com ousadia e confiança, com a espada pesada dançando no ar como se fosse uma pluma. – Especialmente nas mãos de um tipo como você, pois, verdade seja dita, prefiro ser devorado vivo pelos porcos. – curvou os lábios num sorriso simpático.

Lucas rilhando os dentes de ódio, avançou lentamente para Ackles.

– Nesse caso, não me esquecerei de atirar seu corpo no lamaçal lá fora, quando tiver acabado com você. Agora, largue o rapaz, a menos que pretenda usá-lo como escudo.

O coração de Jensen batia acelerado demais para que ele se importasse com o insulto, mais um instante e o prazer da luta o invadiria como uma droga reconfortante, e ele se deixaria consumir. Mas antes, tinha que garantir a segurança do garoto.

Não tinha certeza de que o moreno estava consciente, pois parecia inerte em seu braço firme, porém, não se preocuparia com isso naquele momento. Mais tarde, não teria nada em mente além da atenção deste, que garantiria ser depositada toda nele. Naquele instante, queria apenas sentir o doce alívio que a luta iminente traria.

– Misha, Jeff! Segurem-no, tomem conta dele e mantenham-no a salvo. Quando eu tiver terminado com o bom cavaleiro Lucas e seus bons amigos, virei buscá-lo. E só Deus sabe como vou precisar que ele esteja são e salvo.- erguendo a espada, sorriu e murmurou: – Agora senhores, vamos ver quem vai acabar no lamaçal.

**Continua...**

**N/F/A: **E aí pessoal gostaram do capitulo? Foi legal? Bem, gente, Lucas, pra quem não se lembra, era o grandalhão careca e fortão que esteve preso com Sam e Dean num episódio de SPN Season 2, aí resolvi colocá-lo na fic rsrs.

**N/B:** Booooom dia, lindos! / Então, dessa vez nem demorei tanto assim, viram? u/u Elise, já te falei que simplesmente amo esse capítulo? Sério, betá-lo fez meu dia mais feliz hoje! Eu gosto especialmente por ser algo cheio de ação, e por causa de esse Jensen ser tão confiante em si próprio, por ter socorrido o Jared! "O Mercenário Salvador" *suspiros* Pra quem não sabe quem é o Lucas, podem jogar "Clif Kosterman" no Google, que é o nome do ator que faz o personagem ;) Ou então se lembrar do segurança dos J's! É o mesmo cara, ele fez uma participação especial nesse episódio que a Elise mencionou :3 E só pra não ter dúvida, o nome do episódio é Folsom Prison Blues ("No xadrez") Pronto, falei demais! Huasahushaushaushaush, espero que tenham curtido xD

**Resposta aos Reviews**

**Lalky:** Olá, Lalky! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Kkkk, mais pra frente vai ter lemon sim, mas por enquanto eles ainda têm muito pra conversarem e se conhecerem. Vc disse que gostaria de ler Milagre Do Amor? É só clicar no meu nome que aparece acima do texto, ou então no nome da própria fic que se encontra na página ao clicar em meu nome. Ok, espero ter te ajudado. Menina, dois capítulos por semana seria muito legal, mas a minha beta também estuda e precisa criar as fics dela, tadinha. E eu também preciso organizar meus capítulos, mas agradeço o carinho, bjs =)

**Monstrinha:** Olá, querida! Nossa, estou feliz de saber que vc lia minha fic no Nyah, legal, ganhei mais uma leitora, rsrs. Com certeza o Nyah perdeu muito com os leitores e autores, mas a fic continua. E o bom, é que aqui vc pode comentar sem ser cadastrado, não é legal? Bjs linda e obrigada.

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Oi, Patty! Logo, logo eles vão e conhecer melhor ha-ha e também vão se estranhar muito, mas será muito engraçado, vc vai ver, bjs =)

**Sonyama:** Vish,amiga! Vai demorar um pouco pra chegar onde parou, mas eu estou postando um capitulo por semana, logo, logo chegaremos lá, rsrs. Pois é, todos os amigos do Jensen acharam que era uma mulher bem alta, mas o Jensen que é mais esperto, logo percebeu que pode ser um homem, kkkkk, vai dar confusão tudo isso. Adorei seu comentário, ri muito com ele, bjs amiga =)

**rugilaJ2:** Querida que bom vê-la de novo aqui, rsrs. Daqui pra frente esses dois vão se estranhar até se amarem kkkkk, eles se estranham, mas se entendem. Fico feliz de saber que me acompanha, bjs linda =)

**Alicia Darcy:** Oi amiga! Obrigada pelos elogios, nossa, ganhei o dia hoje, kkkkk. Então, estou melhorando, graças a minha beta. Também não vejo a hora de ela passar pelas suas mãos, estou curiosa, amiga. Esse Jensen encantou todo mundo, mas o Jared marrentinho e às vezes frágil também encanta, né? Estou com saudades de onde parou, kkkkk. Agora sim, vou poder todos os capítulos betados pela Dean, bjs minha linda =)

**Dean winchester LC: **Minha beta fofa,eu não sabia que o Lucas era o Cliff,sério,muito obrigada pela informação,vou assistir de novo pra aprestar atenção nele,kkkkk.

Fico feliz de te fazer feliz betando-o,vc ainda vai betar Amor E Ódio e as outras fics minhas,né? Ah,esse Jensen é tudo de bom,um herói mercenário,querida o próximo capítulo vai ser o da briga,aquele que vc adorou e riu,lembra,kkkkkk,bjs linda =)


	4. Confusão

N/A: Esse capítulo ficou muito engraçado. Eu ri muito com ele, pois tive que buscar inspiração para fazê-lo, ele não existe na história original. Este capítulo vai especialmente pra minha Beta, Dean Winchester LC, porque foi ela que sem querer, num comentário, me deu a idéia de fazê-lo, rsrs. Dean, espero que vc goste, fofa. E, é claro, quem betou o capítulo foi ela, a Dean, obrigada linda =)

(Cap. 4) Confusão

Com seu típico sorriso de lado, o loiro empunhava a espada em posição de ataque e demonstrava estar bastante seguro de si. Seus amigos que o observavam de longe, logo começaram a se perguntar o porquê do rapaz querer sempre se exibir, se achando o valentão, sempre querendo todas as garotas bonitas e jovens para ele e por que motivo começou essa briga por causa daquele garoto que agora estava em seus cuidados. E, afinal, quem era aquele garoto?

– Droga! O Ackles ficou louco de vez, aqueles homens são cavaleiros do rei como eu, conheço-os bem, e eu não quero confusão pra cima de mim se o rei Henrique souber que sou amigo de um mercenário como o Ackles. – reclamou Sir Jim Beaver.

– Que ele é louco de pedra, disso eu tenho certeza. Conheço-o desde a sua adolescência, mas Jensen... Sempre sabe o que faz, ou assim espero. – disse Jeffrey, com cara de menos confiante.

– Se a coisa ficar pior pro lado dele, eu juro que entro na briga para dar-lhe uma força, que é isso, só ele tem o direito de se divertir? – reclamou Misha examinando as feições do garoto desmaiado em cima do balcão.

– E então, meu jovem valentão, vai ficar aí parado fazendo pose de galã, ou será que está com medo de enfrentar o grandalhão aqui? Está com medo coisinha fofa e gostosa, cadê sua valentia, princesa! – Lucas o provocava com sarcasmo enquanto os outros dois cavaleiros riam debochando de Jensen.

– Ha, ha, ha... Ele não é de nada, Lucas. Ha, ha, ha é só papo e garganta.

– É Lucas, acaba logo com ele de uma vez!

– Em primeiro lugar, "Sir Lucas" – Jensen debochou ao falar com o homem – Eu não tenho medo de você e de seus cachorrinhos. Em segundo, não sou sua "coisinha fofa e gostosa" e nem sua "princesa"... E em terceiro... Sim, sou galã e muito gostoso. Agora venham! Seus macaquinhos sem rabo do rei! – Jensen agora dizia com voz firme e partindo com sua espada pra cima de Lucas com fúria nos olhos.

Lucas esperou Jensen em posição de defesa, suas espadas se tocaram no ar. Jensen era muito ágil e forte, mas Lucas era grandalhão, e muito experiente, pois como cavaleiro do rei já tinha enfrentado grandes batalhas.

Jensen se mantinha firme, jovem, habilidoso, guerreiro e cheio de artimanhas, logo se desvencilhou do grandão, e num giro gracioso chutou a bunda do careca grandalhão que se desequilibrou e caiu de cara numa lata de lixo que estava perto de umas mesas, arrancando risos de todos presentes ali.

– Agora é minha vez, seu moleque insolente – disse o cavaleiro negro e também grandalhão, amigo de Lucas – Você vai sentir o gostinho da minha espada em sua garganta, HAHAHA! – o homem partiu gritando com a espada levantada na direção do loiro, que se esquivou fazendo com que o homem também caísse por cima de Lucas, que já estava se levantando e que agora afundava ainda mais a cara no balde de lixo.

– Sinto muito, meu caro, mas já fiz a barba hoje de manhã. – Jensen disse com ironia.

– Você vai morrer garotão! Sou eu que irei te matar e jogar seu corpo no lamaçal, agora venha! – era o terceiro cavaleiro que o advertia.

– Puxa, ele está mesmo dando conta dos grandalhões, já derrubou dois deles. – Morgan dizia sorrindo e balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro tentando ver melhor.

– Essa não, Jensen, cui... dado. – Collins tentou avisar o amigo em vão, pois Lucas já tinha atingido a cabeça de Jensen por trás. – Jim, Jeffrey, cuidem do rapaz! Eu vou ajudar o Ackles. – avisou, desembainhando sua espada.

– Hã! Se ele pensa que vou ficar aqui de fora da brincadeira, está muito enganado, também quero diversão! – e falando isso, Morgan também desembainhou sua espada e foi se juntar aos amigos. – Sir Beaver, sobrou pra você cuidar do garoto pro Ackles.

– Era só que me faltava – reclamou o velho cavaleiro – enquanto as dondocas se divertem eu tenho que ficar aqui tomando conta de um marmanjo... Há, faça-me o favor!

–-J's-

A confusão estava armada, em pouco tempo os outros visitantes da taverna se juntaram aos seis cavaleiros que brigavam, e pratos, talheres, garrafas e copos voavam pelo recinto. O loiro que avia sido agredido por trás, logo acordara, sacudindo a cabeça um pouco grogue.

Misha e Jeffrey lutavam bravamente com os companheiros de Lucas, e este estava próximo de Jensen com a espada levantada pronto para dar o golpe mortal no loiro, mas Jensen foi mais esperto e mesmo um pouco tonto girou seu corpo com rapidez, fazendo com que Lucas atingisse um barril de cerveja com a própria espada, furando-a e fazendo o liquido jorrar na sua cara e por todos os lados.

Jensen, vendo seus amigos lutando bravamente, lembrou-se do garoto que havia entregado a eles para que o cuidassem, então olhou na direção do balcão e viu que o mesmo estava sendo cuidado pelo velho Jim, juntamente com a prostituta da taverna, Nicki Aycox, e não gostou muito do jeito que a loirinha o olhava, pois a garota era uma prostituta e parecia interessada no moreno.

– Hey, Ackles! Vai ficar parado aí olhando ou vai nos ajudar com esses king-kong? Deixe suas fantasias pra depois! - Gritou Jeff, atracado com o homem negro.

– Há, agora eu te pego, moleque! Você não vai escapar de mim assim tão fácil, vou te levar como meu prisioneiro pra Londres, na presença do rei! – afirmou Lucas, furioso.

– Cara, você não desiste mesmo, hein.

– Lucas Caldwell,cavaleiro do rei Henrique, nunca desiste, tenho minha palavra de honra!

– Hó! Agora você partiu meu coração, milord. – disse Jensen fazendo reverência, bem irônico.

– Ora, seu...

Continuaram a lutar. Jensen Ackles, o mercenário, nunca abaixaria a guarda pra qualquer que fosse seu adversário, era um guerreiro de muito valor, orgulhoso, forte, destemido e determinado. Sempre fazia fama pelos lugares que passava, era desejado por todas as jovens e às vezes por belos rapazes também. Por algum motivo se sentiu no dever de tentar proteger aquele garoto de olhos pidões e que parecia ser frágil ao seus olhos. Mas quem era aquele garoto e de onde ele veio?

– Miserável, você vai pagar caro por isso, um dia eu te mato, seu galãzinho de merda! Olha só para mim, estou todo sujo de lama, miserável! – Lucas bufava de ódio ao ser jogado no lamaçal junto com seus homens por Jensen e seus amigos.

– Eu avisei, "milord" quem ia acabar no lamaçal, não avisei? – Jensen dizia fazendo outra reverência e debochando dos três homens com seus amigos rindo ao fundo.

– Isso não vai ficar assim, um dia eu te mato, juro, eu te mato! – reclamou Lucas todo coberto de lama.

– Um dia meu caro, hoje não.

– Nossa! Olha só como ficou a taverna, outra vez você acabou arrebentando, Ackles, deixou sua marca aqui também. – Morgan falava dando tapinhas amigáveis no loiro.

– É, parece até que passou um furacão por aqui, olha só isso. – Misha dizia com cara de espanto para o recinto.

– Hey, vocês atrapalharam, eu ia dar conta direitinho deles, seus imbecis, já tinha tudo planejado.

– Tá vendo só, Jeff, arriscamos nossas vidas por ele e o ingrato ainda cospe no prato que comeu.

– É pra você ver, Misha, como o Ackles é metido e ingrato. A propósito, Jensen, quem é o garoto que você defendeu? Por que você o está ajudando?

Jensen, parou de sorrir ficando sério e pensativo de repente, mas com o olhar na direção onde deixou o moreno.

– Não faço a mínima ideia de quem ele seja.

Continua...

N/B: Meu? Pra mim? Huahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahs *pega capítulo, coloca embaixo do braço e vai embora* Elise, sua linda! *-* Preciso dizer que está perfeito outra vez? Preciso, né? Diz que sim, diz que sim! õ/

Não, eu simplesmente A-M-O esse Jensen todo guerreiro, esse Jensen mercenário! E o Jared, tadinho! Confundido com uma prostituta! Mas nós bem sabemos que o Jensen vai cuidar muito bem desse moreno lindo! #UI

Respondendo Reviews:

rugilaJ2: Oi,querida! O Jared está revoltado com o tio,por isso age assim,é o jeito que ele tem de se defender. Mas ele não fala muito palavrão, ele até vai querer ensinar bons modos pro Jensen, rsrs. Pois é, menina, o coitado foi confundido com uma prostituta por estar usando uma capa preta de mulher e com capuz, foi o que a Rachel arranjou pra ele, e tem mais, ele é muito jovem e magrinho ainda, por isso foi confundido com uma garota, rsrs. O Jensen é o bad boy da fic e o herói também, kkkkk, sim, espero que goste do capítulo seguinte que vem confusão, kkkk. Bjs, linda e fique com Deus também.

Sonyama: Tadinho do Jared, né amiga? Ah, eu também queria estar lá para segurá-lo nos braços e cuidar dos ferimentos dele, mas será que eu aguentaria com o peso do moreno? Kkkkkk. O Jensen é o guerreiro mercenário, todo brigão, macho e irônico, amo ele assim, simplesmente delicia. Obrigada por me apoiar, linda, bjs.

Patricia Rodrigues: Oi, Paty! O Jensen já está apaixonado pelo moreno, se impressionou bem na hora em que tirou-lhe o capuz do rosto do menino. Ah eu também achei ele fofo com olhos pidões e assustado. Mas daqui pra frente, eles não se largam mais, bjs carinhosos pra vc também.

Alicia Darcy: Olá,amiga! O Jensen valentão, charmoso e guerreiro também me tenta, sabe! Ele é o máximo nessa fic minha. A química deles é o centro da história, as brigas, os xingamentos, tudo faz parte, essa é minha melhor fanfic, rsrs. Obrigada pelo carinho, mas se não fosse a Dean Winchester LC, não ia ficar tão legal, pois como vc já sabe, eu erro muito, kkkkkk. A beta agradece pelos seus carinhos, ela é bastante eficiente, bjs, amiga.

Hana Tenjho: Oi, fique à vontade pra comentar, adoro comentários divertidos e alegres e o seu é um deles, rsrs. Que bom que está gostando, postarei um capítulo por semana, bjs linda.

Naty: Olá, Naty! Lá no Nyah já estava quase acabando, mas o site deletou, também estou postando ela no AnimeSpirit. Aqui vc não precisa ser logado pra postar, mas lá posso por a capa da fic. Bem, espero que vc esteja gostando e que não perca nem um capítulo, bjs.


	5. O Primeiro Diálogo

**N/A:** _Olá, pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas meu computador está uma droga, o problema é a seta que está falhando, clica onde não deve e me faz perder a página, aff. Bem, este capítulo se chamava __**"Despertando",**__mas no outro site, ele foi muito curtinho, então resolvi emendá-lo com o capítulo seguinte e mudei o nome para __**"O Primeiro Diálogo".**__ Espero que gostem. A minha beta é a linda da Dean Winchester LC, valeu fofa, obrigada. Bem, boa leitura __**=)**_

**(Cap.5) O Primeiro Diálogo****  
**

Um som suave e melódico penetrou os sonhos de Jared, despertando-o.

_"Um alaúde",_ ele pensou sonolento, lutando para voltar à plena consciência. Alguém tocava um alaúde e ele estava... Onde? Num quarto? Sim, embora não fosse o seu quarto em Siere. Sem abrir os olhos, sentiu a luz do dia e a brisa que acariciava seu rosto e ombros. A cama era macia, os lençóis limpos. Espreguiçou-se e aninhou-se nos travesseiros, tentando compreender.  
Suas lembranças eram vagas; sentira-se exausto, sofrendo dores lancinantes. Os ferimentos em suas costas queimavam, apesar de cobertos com unguento.  
A luta para continuar seu caminho foi árdua, então avistou a estalagem. O que fez com seu cavalo? Não se lembrava se havia tido um bom senso de levá-lo ao estábulo, só sabia que de alguma maneira, conseguira arrastar-se para dentro do ambiente enfumaçado da estalagem e pedir um quarto.

A lembrança fez Jared franzir o cenho. Sim, pedira um quarto e o taverneiro havia criado problemas, dizendo que ele teria que dividir seus lucros da noite com o mesmo. Quando tentava explica-lhe que só queria um quarto para passar a noite, fora abordado por três sujeitos devassos, um dos quais tivera a audácia de tocá-lo.

A partir de então, as lembranças eram menos nítidas. Havia o desconhecido atraente, com seu sorriso encantador, lindos olhos verdes e boas maneiras,que viera salvá-lo. Então, somente a cama confortável, o gosto amargo de remédio, o alívio de sua dor, mãos gentis cuidando de seus ferimentos... E sonhos.

_"Sonhos",_Jared pensou, somente sonhos e ainda assim, tão reais. Recordava-se de cada momento sonhado, claramente, podia sentir mãos e lábios em sua pele, deslizando por seu corpo, e ouvia a voz suave, murmurando. Uma experiência ao mesmo tempo perturbadora e reconfortante.

Subitamente, uma voz rouca e suave quebrou o silêncio do quarto, tirando Jared de seus devaneios.

– Está sorrindo, querido! Ou está sonhando sobre ontem à noite ou finalmente acordou.

O moreno abriu os olhos.

– Ah, está acordado! Ótimo!

O hálito quente tocou a face de Jared. Devagar, ele virou a cabeça, sorrindo, o rosto a poucos centímetros dos dele, as mãos apoiadas no travesseiro, o desconhecido o fitava.

O grito que o moreno emitiu assustou a ambos. O desconhecido pôs-se de pé depressa, enquanto Jared, ignorando a dor nas costas, pulou da cama pelo outro lado.

O ar fresco em sua pele levou-o a abaixar os olhos e a visão inesperada do próprio corpo totalmente nu arrancou-lhe outro grito.

Atirou-se de volta na cama e puxou a coberta até ao queixo.

– Pelo amor de Deus, rapazinho! – o homem falou rindo, os olhos verdes brilhando de divertimento. – Não faça tanto barulho, ou o proprietário virá correndo, achando que estou cometendo um assassinato.

– Sir, como se atreve? – o rapaz vociferou. – Saia! – apontou para a porta. – **SAIA AGORA!****  
**

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Está me expulsando do meu próprio quarto, moleque? Depois de tudo o que sofri aqui dentro, por sua causa, nos dois últimos dias?

– Seu quarto? – Jared sentia-se completamente confuso. – Meu Deus! O que estou fazendo em seu quarto? E onde estão minhas roupas? Meus pertences? Eu preciso me vestir, por favor Sir, saia! Ah meu Deus! Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Nem sei onde estou!

– Ao menos, parece sentir-se bem melhor. – o loiro comentou. – Não sente mais dores nas costas?

– Minhas costas? Não, estou bem melhor. Agora saia, por favor! – mas em vez de fazer o que o garoto pediu, o homem se sentou na cama, e Jared encolheu-se.

– Quem quer que o tenha surrado merece ser pendurado pelos pés e surrado da mesma forma, querido. E prometo que, se um dia eu encontrar o desgraçado, é exatamente o que vou fazer! Sinto-me tentado a mudar meus planos e ir atrás do miserável. O que você fez para merecer uma coisa dessas?

Segurando as cobertas com firmeza, o garoto afastou-se do homem o mais que pôde. O fato de sentar-se numa cama onde se encontrava o moreno totalmente despido parecia não incomodar aquele homem de olhos verdes, na verdade, ele se mostrava muito à vontade.

– E então? – insistiu o loiro.

– Eu... – o moreno hesitou, fitando os olhos verdes que o observavam.

Ora, o homem era mais que atraente. Os cabelos loiros escuros, um pouco alongados atrás da orelha haviam clareado vários tons pela exposição ao sol. O rosto delicado com belas sardas e de traços marcantes, era o rosto masculino mais perfeito que o moreno já vira, os lábios carnudos e sensuais pareciam curvados num permanente sorriso zombeteiro.

– Por favor, saia da cama. – pediu o garoto.

– Não, enquanto não responder algumas perguntas, doçura. Não perdi dois dias fechado nesta estalagem por simples prazer. Quanto antes você responder, mais cedo nós dois poderemos ir embora.

– Senhor se fizer o favor de sair por alguns minutos, para que eu possa... Se ainda não percebeu, estou nu!

O loiro sorriu.

– Não sou cego, meu jovem.

– E então...

– E então...? – o loiro repetiu.

O que havia de errado com o guerreiro, afinal? Seria algum maluco?

– Então torno a lhe pedir, poderia fazer o favor de sair?

– Assim que responder minhas perguntas, eu atenderei – ele concedeu, reclinando-se num cotovelo. – Vamos começar pela parte mais fácil: seu nome.

– Meu nome?

– Sim, querido, seu nome.

Quase respondeu que não era da conta dele, mas pensou melhor. Não podia perder tempo com aquele idiota, já perdera um dia inteiro e, àquela altura, seu tio, tutor, que era primo de segundo grau de sua mãe... E seu algoz, já estaria à sua procura em todos os lugares. Se ainda não havia passado por ali, não demoraria a fazê-lo e Jared precisava chegar a Londres antes que ele o encontrasse.

– Chamo-me Jared.

– Jared. – o homem repetiu em tom de aprovação. – Muito bonito. E o resto?

Jared perguntou-se quanta informação seria sensato fornecer-lhe. Aquele homem o salvou de uma situação difícil e cuidou de seus ferimentos, enquanto ele dormia. Porém, até onde se estenderia todo aquele cavalheirismo, caso ele descobrisse que o moreno era o herdeiro de um dos mais ricos e poderosos títulos na Inglaterra? Se ele descobrisse a verdade, não tentaria forçá-lo a voltar para o tutor na esperança de uma recompensa?

– Somente Jared. – murmurou.

– Difícil de acreditar, querido – disse com um sorriso irônico. – Até o mais humilde dos servos tem um sobrenome. Vamos, diga-me o resto, não lhe farei mal algum.

Jared sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não posso dizer e prefiro não mentir. Não o conheço, nem sei de nada ao seu respeito.

Jared esperava que o desconhecido o pressionasse, mas ele o fitou com ar compreensivo e sorriu.

– Também prefiro que não minta para mim. A honestidade é a virtude que eu mais prezo. Jared é o suficiente. Agora, adorável Jared, conte-me de onde veio, quem o surrou e porque ele fez isso?

Convencido de que o loiro não se daria por satisfeito enquanto não respondesse suas perguntas, Jared falou:

– Venho de uma pequena vila ao norte. Meu tio me surrou porque me recusei... A fazer... O que ele queria. E antes que pergunte, estou a caminho de Londres. Agora posso me vestir?

– Num instante. – Jensen respondeu pensativo, acomodando-se melhor na cama e ignorando o fato de que o garoto encolhia-se mais e mais.

Ficou quieto por um momento, considerando as palavras de Jared.  
Ele foi espancado pelo tio por recusar-se a fazer o que o homem queria que ele fizesse. Bem, como guardião legal, ele tinha todo o direito de bater em Jared, mas pra fazer o que fizera, foi crueldade, então isso não importava para Jensen. Quando o levou para o quarto duas noites antes, ficou chocado ao descobrir as condições em que o jovem se encontrava. Os ferimentos nas costas estavam abertos e sangrando tanto, que ele foi obrigado a rasgar-lhe as roupas e jogá-las fora.

A lembrança tornou seu semblante sombrio; o miserável que o surrou era um animal. Caçar aquele tipo de animal era o esporte predileto de Jensen, porém, era claro que Jared não estava disposto a fornecer-lhe as informações necessárias para tanto, o que só aumentava a curiosidade de Ackles.

Não se tratava de um prostituto, ou coisa assim, disso Jensen tinha certeza, mas se era um rapaz relativamente bem nascido, não poderia ser mais do que o filho de um senhor de terras de pouca importância. As roupas simples que o jovem usava provavam isso, além de ele mesmo ter admitido que viera de uma pequena vila.

Era fácil imaginar o que acontecera. O tio ambicioso, desesperado para melhorar sua posição, decidira usar o belo sobrinho em benefício próprio e casá-lo com uma garota mais rica, dona de terras melhores, ou quem sabe obrigava o garoto a se deitar com senhores feudais em troca de dinheiro. Jared recusara-se a obedecer e ele o surrara, na intenção de forçá-lo à submissão. Assim, ele fugira e acabara naquela estalagem... E na sua companhia.

– Disse que está a caminho de Londres? O que espera encontrar lá? Não vai pedir ajuda ao rei, eu espero. – Jensen riu da expressão de surpresa no rosto de Jared. – O rei jamais lhe concederia uma audiência, apesar de sua bela aparência. Nem tomaria partido contra seu tio. Ou espera encontrar outro tipo de refúgio lá?

Jared entendeu o significado da pergunta e ficou furioso diante da sugestão de que procuraria a proteção de um homem, ou de alguma cortesã em troca de seus favores.

– Tenho parentes em Londres. – respondeu com honestidade.

Através do pai, que fora o chefe da família, bem como o Conde de Siere, o moreno possuía inúmeros parentes importantes na corte. A ideia de não ser recebido pelo rei ou, ao menos por um de seus regentes, era ridícula. Mas Jared não contaria tal fato ao belo desconhecido.

Jensen mostrou-se aliviado diante da resposta.

– Parentes. – murmurou o loiro – Melhor do que as outras opções que teria,de qualquer maneira. Com a sua bela aparência, acabaria mesmo indo viver na corte. – _"Como concubino",_pensou o loiro.

– Fico contente que aprove. – Jared disse em tom seco – Agora, se não se importa, Sir... Sir... Qual é o seu nome ?

Ackles levantou-se.

– Jensen Ackles. – apanhou uma pilha de roupas da cadeira e colocou-as sobre a cama. – Ao seu dispor, senhorito. – acrescentou, com um arremedo de reverência.

– Sei que lhe devo minha gratidão, Sir Jensen, eu...

– Não é Sir Jensen – Ackles o corrigiu.

Jared o fitou, confuso.

**Continua...****  
**

**N/A:** _Obrigada a todos que me enviaram reviews, infelizmente não deu pra responder desta vez. Peço que me perdoem, mas vou agradecer assim: Muito obrigada as minhas lindas __**Alicia Darcy**__, __**rugilaJ2**__, __**Sonyama**__, __**Naty**__ e__**Guest**__. Na próxima prometo responder, bjs suas lindas_ _**=)**_

**N/B:** _Entãããão, gente! __**Õ/**__ Sim, eu sei, o capítulo demorou de montão __**'-'**__mas não foi culpa da Elise, nem minha! __**u.u**__ o computador dela, como explicado, está com um problema na parte do mouse, e ela tinha enviado o capítulo para a betagem faz um tempinho já... Só que não chegou! Pois é, depois de tudo, ainda tem a internet trollando a gente __**–Q**__ enfim! Huahsuahsuahs, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, e que estejam gostando da história! Beijos a todos __**;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. A Discussão**

**Aviso:** Este capítulo era pequeno lá no outro site e se chamava "Se Conhecendo Parte 2". Como demorei muito pra postar aqui, devido alguns acontecimentos em minha casa, então para agradá-los, meus queridos leitores, eu resolvi emendá-lo no capítulo seguinte, que seria "A ladainha continua a mesma". Então troquei o nome pelo nome acima, espero que gostem e boa leitura, vocês são lindos, bjs.

A Beta é mais uma vez a fofinha da Dean Winchester LC, ela é eficiente e linda.

– Sei que lhe devo minha gratidão, Sir Jensen, e eu...

– Não é sir Jensen. – o loiro o corrigiu, e o moreno o fitou confuso.

– Mas é um cavaleiro, não é?

– Que Deus me livre! – Jensen falou com veemência. – Não sou nada mais do que vê. Somente Jensen Ackles. – foi até a janela, olhando para fora. – Agora, pode se vestir.

Jared olhou pasmo para as roupas sobre a cama.

– Mas estas...

– Não são suas roupas. – concluiu o loiro, ainda dando-lhe as costas. – Eu sei, suas roupas estavam encharcadas de sangue, graças ao tratamento que seu tio ou sei lá o que lhe dispensou, e a sua própria tolice de sair em viagem nas condições em que estava. Tive de jogá-las fora. Comprei estas do filho do taverneiro, como vocês dois devem ser da mesma altura achei que ficariam bem em você e se ficarem um pouco largas tem um cinturão para prendê-las.

O silêncio reinou por um longo momento, até Padalecki limpar a garganta, na tentativa de chamar a atenção de Ackles. Este lhe lançou um olhar rápido, sem afastar-se da janela.

– O que foi?

– Gostaria de me vestir. – Jared explicou.

– Pois vista-se.

– Mas senhor, cabem dois de mim dentro de uma perna dessa calça.

Ainda olhando pra fora da janela, Jensen virou os olhos e sorriu.

– Sinto muito, querido, mas não temos nenhum criado ou criada para ajudá-lo a se vestir e eu não vou sair deste quarto e nem te ajudar a se vestir. Você tem três minutos para se vestir, sem que eu o observe, portanto, é melhor usá-los da melhor maneira.

– Bem... Não pode, ao menos... Mandar a pessoa que me despiu quando cheguei?

Desta vez, Jensen soltou uma gargalhada alta, jogando a cabeça para trás.

– Fui eu quem o despiu, docinho. Se desejar a minha ajuda, ficarei mais que feliz, do contrário, é melhor fazer o que eu disse.

Como se despertasse de repente, Jared apanhou as roupas e começou a vestir-se, o rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão. Não obteve grande sucesso na tarefa, uma vez que as roupas eram bem grandes e largas para ele que apesar de ser alto era mais magro que o dono daquelas vestes.

Suas costas ainda doíam quando se movimentava e ficou chocado ao descobrir que as roupas de baixo eram feitas de lã grosseira, e não da seda fina e macia a que estava acostumado.

Quando foi vestir a camisa, seus dois braços ficaram enroscados na mesma manga e o moreno praguejou lamentando que não conseguiria se libertar sozinho.

Ao ouvi-lo, Jensen virou-se e sacudiu a cabeça diante da visão de Jared sentado na cama, todo enrolado numa manga de camisa e as pernas dentro de uma só perna de calça. Aproximou-se e puxou o tecido de uma vez só libertando-lhes os braços e jogando o moreno de costas no colchão que não deixou de gritar de dor por causa dos ferimentos nas costas.

– Parece que seu guardião podia pagar uma criada para ajudá-lo a vestir-se. É óbvio que não está acostumado a fazer isso sozinho. – Jensen falou irônico e ajoelhando para amarrar-lhes as botas.

– Eu sei me vestir sozinho, mas não roupas tão grandes e largas assim.

– É, foi mal... Acho que exagerei no tamanho – Jensen se desculpou, coçando o queixo.

Jared tinha uma criada, Rachel, uma menina da vila que foi criada desde pequena com o moreno, a quem seus pais tinham muito carinho, era uma irmã para Jared, mas a garota só o ajudava a se vestir quando este não tinha condições de fazê-lo sozinho, pois Padalecki vez ou outra era castigado pelo tio tirano e a garota sempre o auxiliava em seus castigos. Rachel Miner era uma menina nascida da vila, mas o Castelo Siere sempre empregava mais de oitenta criados, vindos de todas as partes da Inglaterra.

Ao se levantar, depois de amarrar as botas do moreno, Jensen o fitou deitado na cama com uma careta de dor e um pouco pálido. Ackles então mudou sua expressão de irônico para penalizado.

_Pobre garoto... Tão bonito e tão frágil_... _E tão burro. _– ele pensou.

Então voltou a janela e avistando o que estivera procurando, fixou uma tira de couro em torno do braço esquerdo e assobiou alto. Segundos depois, um gerifalte pousou em seu braço e ele voltou para dentro do quarto.

– Minha gracinha. – Jensen arrulhou para a magnífica criatura. – Querida. Minha bela Amazon.

Sentado na cama, Jared observava com interesse, enquanto o loiro enchia a boca de água e inclinava a cabeça para que o pássaro bebesse gota a gota, e o moreno não pode deixar de reparar nos lábios carnudos e tentadores de Jensen.

– _Esse Jensen Ackles tem os lábios tão bonitos e carnudos e... Ele todinho é lindo e tentador... Tão forte. _– ele pensou.

Uma vez saciada a sede da caçadora, Jensen Ackles pôs-se a cantarolar baixinho para ela, repetindo as mesmas notas simples diversas vezes, o que a manteve como que enfeitiçada, até que Jensen pusesse o capuz em sua cabeça. Uma vez encapuzada, a ave tornava-se muito dócil.

Jensen amarrou-lhes os pés e colocou-as nas costas da cadeira, depois foi cuidar de sua bagagem.

– Ela é muito bonita. – Jared elogiou com admiração.

Ackles que colocava o alaúde no saco de viagem, ergueu a cabeça surpreso.

– Ora, então você entende de pássaros?

– Ah, sim. – Jared respondeu sem pensar – Tenho vários deles em... – interrompeu-se a tempo – Em casa.

– Verdade? Eu costumava ter muitos, quando era garoto. Amazon está comigo há um ano. Ainda é jovem.

Padalecki admirou o pássaro. Havia muitos deles, todos caçadores, em Siere. E ele, Jared, fora bem treinado para usá-los na caça. Porém, jamais vira um gerifalte mais promissor que o de Jensen Ackles.

Ocorreu-lhe que aquele belo homem era mais do que dava a entender. Mesmo não sendo um cavaleiro, não era um homem comum, pois se fosse, era impossível que comprasse, ou mesmo mantivesse uma ave como aquela.

– Ela não possui guizos. – comentou o moreno.

– Não, não tem. – o loiro respondeu sem parar de arrumar a bagagem para então, apanhar Amazon e jogar o saco de viagem ás costas. – Bem, Jared Sem Nome, adeus. Conhecê-lo foi um prazer muito maior do que minhas palavras poderiam expressar. Espero que não encontre dificuldades no seu caminho para Londres.

Ackles então com o seu típico sorriso de lado, pôs-se a caminhar para a porta e Padalecki pulou da cama e num instante estava colado a porta de frente para Jensen.

– O que? – Jared questionou com voz estridente e Jensen parou.

– Eu disse adeus.

– Ouvi o que disse! O que _pretende dizer_ com isso? – mostrou-se confuso.

– Quis dizer adeus. Nunca soube que a palavra possuía mais de um significado.

– Não pode estar me dizendo que já vai partir!

– Não posso?

– Não, claro que não! Ainda não estou pronto para partir. Nem comi o desjejum e não sei onde estão meus pertences, imagino que tenha cuidado do meu cavalo.

– Eu... Não. Na verdade, nem sabia que você possuía um cavalo.

– É claro que eu tinha um cavalo! – Jared declarou, perguntando-se se o loiro era mesmo normal. – Como acha que cheguei até aqui? Ah, meu Deus! Meu cavalo deve ter sido roubado. Eu me encontrava num estado tão lamentável quando cheguei, que nem pensei em procurar pelo estábulo. Tudo que eu tinha estava com ele... Meu dinheiro, minhas roupas, tudo!

– Ora, foi azar, Jared. Sinto muito. – Jensen lamentou com sinceridade. – Escute, tenho algum dinheiro comigo. Gostaria de dar-lhe o suficiente para que possa continuar a sua viagem...

Jared não estava ouvindo. Interrompeu-o com um imperioso aceno de mão.

– Esqueça. É tarde demais para lamentar o que está feito. Além do mais, a culpa foi minha. Você terá de comprar outra montaria para mim e eu terei de me arranjar com as roupas que você me deu, até nós chegarmos a Londres.

Jensen franziu o cenho arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Nós?

Jared andava de um lado para o outro,estava nervoso e um tanto ansioso e esfregando as mãos uma na outra.

– Vou precisar de um disfarce, alguma coisa para cobrir meu rosto. Deus, não posso correr o risco de ser reconhecido por alguém que conhece meu tio... Mas o que? Ah, sim, isso vai ajudar, um pedaço de perna da calça que você me arranjou vai servir. Se fizer o favor de pedir a esposa do taverneiro para nos arranjar algo pra comermos, bem como um pouco de pão e queijo e algumas frutas, estarei pronto em poucos minutos.

Parou e olhando para o belo loiro em sua frente, falou:

– Você pode negociar a compra de uma montaria, enquanto tomo o desjejum.

Ao vê-lo ali parado, limitando-se a observá-lo de olhos arregalados, Jared agitou as mãos num gesto de impaciência.

– Apresse-se, Jensen Ackles. Não temos tempo a perder, meu tio já deve estar à minha procura. Portanto, devemos partir o quanto antes. Quantos dias acha que levaremos para chegar a Londres?

– Menos do que imagina, meu rapaz. – Jensen respondeu, aborrecido. – Não vou levá-lo até Londres.

– É claro que vai. Tem de fazer isso.

– O que tenho de fazer, querido, é seguir o meu caminho. Surpreendi a mim mesmo bancando o cavalheiro galante e cuidando de você durante estes dois dias, mas não pretendo fazer mais que isso. Estou disposto a lhe dar ouro o bastante para que você possa chegar a Londres, mas é só o que planejo. É pegar ou largar.

– Seu senso de humor não é só inconveniente no momento, mas totalmente fora de propósito. – Jared o repreendeu.

– E a sua compreensão, senhorzinho, é mais lenta que o passo de uma tartaruga. O que o faz pensar que eu o levaria a Londres?

– Como pode fazer tal pergunta? – o moreno retrucou, irritado. – Deve conhecer a estrada, o caminho para chegar até Londres e deve conhecer suas obrigações de cavalheiro!

Por um momento, Jensen fitou-o chocado. De repente começou a rir.

– Cavalheiro? Garoto, devo admitir que há muito tempo não me divertia tanto. Já lhe disse que não sou um cavalheiro, ou qualquer outra coisa. Se realmente acredita que posso ser, ao menos, bem nascido, é porque não se lembra do que se passou entre nós, ontem à noite.

– Do que está falando? – Jared quis saber, com ar sombrio.

A risada de Ackles deu lugar a um sorriso sensual e muito, muito masculino.

– Não se lembra mesmo, garotão? Não se lembra de nada? Ou, quem sabe, esteja pensando que tudo não passou de um sonho. Você foi tão doce, quente apaixonado, que eu teria apostado tudo o que tenho como não se esqueceria de um momento sequer.

– Oh... V-você gosta de homens! – Jared gritou. – Oh, meu Deus! Está mentindo! _Foram_ apenas sonhos!

Jensen colocou o saco de viagem no chão e deixou Amazon sobre ele. Então, aproximou-se devagar de Jared, que recuou alguns passos.

– Não foram sonhos, querido. E ficarei mais que satisfeito em refrescar a sua memória, se quiser. E sim, eu gosto de homens, como também adoro mulheres, sempre me dei bem com prostitutas e prostitutos, mas já fui apaixonado por um garoto, era a minha vida e ele, era tão belo e forte... Assim como você. – Jensen falou olhando com ternura para Jared e depois abaixando os olhos. – E agora, ainda acha que sou bem nascido? Ainda deseja passar todas aquelas noites solitárias na estrada para Londres, em minha companhia?

Embora se afastasse apressado, Padalecki não sentia medo. Estava furioso, desejando matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Com um balanço de cabeça e com os olhos cerrados, ele vociferou:

– Seu porco! Patife desprezível! Como se atreve? Como pôde, meu Deus! Você me fodeu... Me estuprou, seu animal, será enforcado por isso!

Jensen voltou a rir.

– Você não se lembra de nada, não é, doçura? Posso ser um porco e um patife, mas não desprezível ao ponto de tirar vantagem de um garoto semi-inconsciente. Eu não te fodi, tá legal, não te estuprei, caralho!

– E eu posso ser um garoto burro e ignorante, Jensen Ackles, mas não sou idiota! Você me tocou!

O loiro assentiu.

– Verdade. Eu o toquei, adorável Jared, e adorei cada momento. Mas tocá-lo foi só o que fiz. Você estava inquieto, ardendo em febre e chorando enquanto dormia. Só tentei confortá-lo, só isso. Muito cavalheiresco de minha parte, não acha?

O moreno não acreditou. As lembranças das mãos e lábios do loiro deslizando por seu corpo eram vagas, mas eram lembranças.

– Você fez mais do que me tocar, seu demônio lascivo!

O sorriso do loiro era puro orgulho masculino.

– Um pouco mais, sim, meu rapazinho. Considerei como pagamento por minha gentileza nos cuidados que lhe dispensei. Para falar a verdade, querido, nunca me senti tão feliz com uma recompensa antes. Podemos seguir viagem para Londres agora?

– Você é um animal! Vá embora, seu rato nojento! Saia! Eu não daria um passo na sua companhia, seu... Seu... Estuprador! – rindo, Jensen virou-se para a porta. Furioso, Jared seguiu-o. – Quando eu chegar a Londres, conseguirei um mandado de prisão, assinado pelo rei em pessoa, seu... Violador! Juro por Deus que o farei!

– Minha nossa, rapaz! Se foi esse tipo de abuso que você infligiu ao seu tio, não é de admirar que ele o tenha surrado! – Ackles tirou a bolsa da túnica e colocou várias moedas de ouro sobre a mesa. – Eu não devia ser tão generoso com um mimado megero, mas acho que será suficiente para...

– Como se atreve? – o moreno gritou próximo ao ouvido do loiro. – Primeiro, você abusa de mim, seu... Sedutor! Depois tenta me pagar, como se eu fosse a maior das prostitutas ou um concubino, seu... Seu...

– Por Deus, eu não estuprei você, garoto! – insistiu o loiro, abaixando-se a tempo de não receber na testa as moedas atiradas pelo moreno. – Acalme-se, Jared! Eu só quis ajudá-lo,não quis insultá-lo.

– A única ajuda que pode me dar é sumir das minhas vistas!

– Está bem, está bem! Estou saindo. – apanhou Amazon e a bagagem. – Primeiro, diz que não posso ir. Depois, expulsa-me. Que criatura confusa você é, Jared Sem Nome. Sua gratidão pelos meus cuidados nos últimos dois dias é incrível.

– Ora, seu cretino! Se está esperando que eu o agradeça por ter abusado de mim, então vai esperar até que neve no inferno!

– Eu não abusei de você! – Jensen disse, aborrecido. – Se não parar com isso, doce criatura, vou levá-lo de volta para a cama e mostrar-lhe exatamente o que eu fiz.

– Saia! E quando descer, quero que mande subir um dos seus amigos que o acompanhavam na outra noite. Certamente um deles deve ser cavalheiro o bastante para ajudar um garoto em apuros, além de conhecer o caminho para Londres.

– Tem razão, docinho, qualquer dos meus amigos teria prazer em bancar o bom samaritano por você, pois são mais tolos. Infelizmente, partiram ontem de manhã, como eu deveria ter feito e, a esta altura, lamento ter decidido ao contrário. – respirou fundo e falou com mais calma: – Receio que tenha de viajar para Londres por seus próprios meios, como fez até aqui.

Padalecki ficou petrificado, como se Ackles o houvesse atingido com um golpe. Então, fez o inexplicável: explodiu em lágrimas.

– Não posso.

Perturbado, Jensen desviou o olhar.

– Planejava viajar sozinho antes. Se permitir que eu lhe dê algum dinheiro, poderá fazê-lo.

Sabia que estava mentindo. Um garoto sozinho na estrada era tão indefeso contra qualquer patife que passasse, quanto um camundongo recém-nascido contra Amazon.

Jared sacudiu a cabeça e falou, mais para si mesmo do que para Jensen:

– Descobri, duas noites atrás, que vou precisar de proteção, de uma ajuda. Tenho de chegar a Londres. Eu preciso!

Então, sentou-se na cama e chorou em silêncio.

Jensen limpou a garganta,ao ver os olhos de filhotinho que caiu da mudança do moreno.

– Vai dar tudo certo. Adeus, Jared. Boa sorte.

O garoto não respondeu. Continuou sentado, a cabeça baixa, torcendo as mãos.

– Eu disse adeus, Jared. Fique com Deus.

– Sim, sim. – ele murmurou. – Adeus.

Jensen abriu a porta e saiu, sacudindo a cabeça e virando os olhos para afastar a lembrança do moreno sentado tão infeliz na mesma cama onde o loiro havia passado horas tão maravilhosas em sua companhia. Jurou que não se sentiria culpado por nada daquilo, enquanto descia a escada. Embora o rapazinho não se lembrasse, tivera tanto prazer quanto Jensen. E era verdade que ele havia considerado aqueles momentos como pagamento pelo trabalho que o jovem lhe dera. Não havia nada de errado nisso. Jared era um rapaz muito bonito e atraente, qualquer outra pessoa o teria usado de maneira bem diferente se tivesse a oportunidade.

O taverneiro estava atrás do balcão e cumprimentou-o com um sorriso.

– Então, Sir, já está de partida?

– Sim, o rapaz sente-se melhor e gostaria de tomar o desjejum. Também pediu um pouco de água, um pouco de pão e queijo. Providencie tudo o que ele precisar.

Jensen colocou algumas moedas de ouro sobre o balcão e observou com desdém a ganância do sujeito.

– Farei isso, meu senhor. – o taverneiro prometeu. – O rapazinho terá tudo o que desejar. Mais alguma coisa, meu senhor?

Ackles examinou o homem, perguntando-se até onde poderia confiar nele. No momento, o taverneiro mostrava-se disposto a tudo, enquanto um lutador de coragem estava por perto. Mas como trataria Jared, depois que Jensen partisse? Além do mais, não gostara da maneira como o outro falara do moreno, como se o garoto fosse um vadio tentando passar por coisa melhor.

Lutou consigo mesmo por um longo momento, certo de que se arrependeria profundamente. Se ao menos conseguisse expulsar da memória a imagem de Jared tão infeliz e derrotado, sentado naquela maldita cama, teria vencido.

– O _rapazinho _– falou, enfatizando a palavra. – vai precisar de uma boa montaria. Conhece alguém nesta maldita vila que esteja disposto a vender um cavalo decente?

**Continua...**

**Respondendo Reviws:**

**Patricia Rodrigues: Jensen está mesmo um pouco rude com o garoto,né?Mas o menino também só emplica com ele,é o modo dele se defender,pois Jared já sofreu muito nas mãos do tio logo,logo o loirão tratará o moreno com gentileza e carinho,bjs,querida =)**

**Oi,amiga! Pois é,eu fiz isso,burra eu,mas pode ficar tranquila,já Jared, tem 18 anos,mas naquela época as coisas funcionavam bem que o Jensen chegou pra protegê-lo,né,bjs amiga =)**

**rugila J2: Oi,querida! Isso mesmo,vc acertou,ese diálogos é um dos poucos que eles terão,mas as discuções também são bem divertidas,não é? Bjão e fica com Deus também =)**

**Alicia Darcy: Oi,amiga! Que bom que está gostando,me desculpe a demora,mas estava ocupada em casa,minha avó ão,eu estou corrigindo os diálogos pendentes e com a ajuda da beta está ficando bem melhor,né,obrigada pelo elogio.É o loirão é bem folgadão e descarado mesmo,mas se não for assim,não tem graça né? Logo eles se entenderão,bjs amiga =)**

**Naty: Oi,querida! Já corrigi,foi mal, ão,eu ri com a cena em que o Jay grita por estar nu,ai, marrentinho e Jensen charmosão e machão é a alma da fic,é obrigada pelas frases,adorei,achei filosófica,rsrs bjs linda =)**

**Angel SPN: Oi,minha amiga! Fico feliz em vê-la por que possa acompanhá-la até o fim, é suspeita pra falar da fic né,muito obrigada pela presença,bjs linda =)**

**Tay: Olá,obrigada pela presença,que bom que está não,acontece,rsrs bjs =)**


	7. Na EstradaE Juntos

Notas do capítulo

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem. E mil perdões pela demora, mas tive que organizar os capítulos, se não ia dar confusão.

A Beta é a fofinha da Dean Winchester LC, bjs fofa =)

Bem, boa leitura.

Capítulo 7: Na Estrada... E Juntos

– Não vou levar você até Londres. – estavam viajando juntos havia apenas meio dia, e Jensen já estava prestes a estrangulá-lo.

– Não precisa ser rude, Sir. – Jared declarou atrás do loiro, montado numa pequena égua. – Não foi idéia minha viajarmos juntos. Além do mais, isso não muda meus planos. Assim que chegar a Londres contarei ao rei o que preciso dizer e sobre o que você fez comigo e ele expedirá o seu mandado de prisão. E quando for enforcado, estarei na primeira fila para assistir.

Jensen perguntou-se que pecado cometera para merecer aquele castigo.

– Jared, vou repetir pela última vez... E se você voltar a tocar no assunto, vai se arrepender. Eu não estuprei você, e não vou levá-lo até Londres!

– Já disse que tenho de chegar a Londres e, mesmo assim, você se recusa a me explicar como seu irmão vai me ajudar. Será que não entende o que eu digo?

– Entendo perfeitamente, Jared. Meu irmão possui certa influência e será capaz de ajudá-lo a conseguir o que quiser, mesmo que se trate de uma audiência com o rei.

Jared suspirou e voltou a atenção para a estrada. Era evidente que Jensen mentia. O que um homem como ele poderia saber de influência? O irmão provavelmente era um fazendeiro criador de porcos, exercendo seu domínio sobre um bando de camponeses ignorantes. Quanto a Jensen... Ora, por mais atraente e lindo que fosse, ou por mais destreza que demonstrasse no uso da espada, era pior que um porco. Não fazia idéia de como tratar um visitante forasteiro como ele.

– A que distância estamos da propriedade do seu tão importante irmão? – o moreno perguntou, querendo re-planejar sua rota.

A voz de Jensen soou amarga.

– Mais dois dias de cavalgada.

– Você vive com seu irmão?

– Não. Não volto para casa há mais de dez anos. Na verdade, não tenho casa.

– Verdade? – o coração de Jared reagiu de imediato á tristeza na voz de Jensen. – Isso é muito estranho. Dez anos! Aconteceu alguma coisa para manter-se longe por tanto tempo? Brigou com seu irmão?

– Não, Jared. E pode guardar a curiosidade pra si mesmo. Não é da sua conta, assim como a sua vida não é da minha. Levarei você até meu irmão e o deixarei aos cuidados dele. Então, seguirei meu caminho e, se Deus existe, jamais voltaremos a nos ver.

– Exceto pelo dia da sua execução. – Jared retrucou. – Seu irmão não vai ficar surpreso ao vê-lo?

– Não se preocupe. – Jensen falou com desdém. – Ele não vai expulsar você. Chegará a Londres como deseja.

– Pois saiba que posso chegar a Londres sem a sua ajuda. Não estou preocupado. Só imaginei se não vão ficar surpresos ao vê-lo, depois de tanto tempo. Se faz mais de dez anos, você era pouco mais que um garoto quando partiu, talvez tivesse a minha idade, dezenove anos.

Jensen riu com amargura.

– Você não é capaz de ficar quieto? E, se não está preocupado, porque continua olhando em volta, como se alguém fosse nos atacar a qualquer momento?

– Não estou... – Jared parou de falar. Sim, estava preocupado, pois viajavam por uma estrada principal, para quem quisesse vê-los. Embora houvesse tentado convencer Jensen da necessidade de viajarem em segredo, o arrogante insistiu que estariam em segurança... Graças a ele mesmo, é claro. Decidiu mudar de assunto – Quantos anos tinha, quando saiu de casa?

– Não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça, Jared. – Ackles falou, também mudando de assunto. – Assim como não pretendo que nada me aconteça.

– Ora, é bom ouvir isso, Jensen Ackles. Também não quero que nada lhe aconteça, antes que eu possa vê-lo na forca.

Jensen suspirou irritado.

– Sua língua ferina me faz imaginar se seu tio não surrou a pessoa errada. Ao que parece, quem precisaria ser forçado ao casamento deveria ser a coitada escolhida para sua esposa.

– Ora, seu... – Padalecki não encontrou palavras para expressar sua indignação.

– Que triste destino. – Jensen continuou. – Acordar todas as manhãs ao som dos seus comentários malignos... Por outro lado, há o seu corpo macio e quente para compensar, como eu fui o primeiro a descobrir.

– Ora, seu... Seu...

– Não acho que nem isso daria uma perspectiva agradável ao casamento com você. Tem certeza de que a tal sujeita quer mesmo se casar com você, Jared? É difícil de acreditar.

– Seu patife! – embora soubesse que estava se comportando de maneira deplorável, Jared jamais se encontrara na companhia de um homem tão rude e irritante. – Você não sabe de nada da minha vida, não conhece minha história, meu passado, portanto não tem o direito de fazer piadinhas maldosas ao meu respeito, Jensen Ackles.

Jensen ficou desapontado com a resposta do moreno. Apesar de tê-lo insultado, o garoto conseguia controlar-se, o megero Jared sem-nome era inteligente. E se havia algo de que Jensen fugia como diabo da cruz, era de garotos e garotas inteligentes. Se não tomasse cuidado, acabaria se comportando decentemente, coisa contra a qual lutara durante os últimos dez anos.

–- J's -

– Se a escolhida queria tanto casar-se, qual foi o problema? Não faz o seu tipo? Ou não é bom o bastante para uma dama donzela? Ou quem sabe, você gosta das duas coisas, assim como eu, de belas mulheres ou de belos rapazes? Ou quem sabe, você só gosta de rapazes e é por isso que seu tio o surrou?

Jared fechou os olhos e tentou afastar a imagem de Mark Pellegrino. Como poderia explicar? Aquelas mãos calejadas e nojentas, brutas, o apalpando e machucando-o. Aquela boca nojenta com hálito de cachaça o beijando a força e deslizando pelo seu corpo, aqueles dedos imundos penetrando-o e machucando-o, mostrando-lhe o quanto seria fácil subjugá-lo sempre que desejasse. Não queria lembrar-se de ter sido encurralado contra a parede pela força do corpo imenso quando tinha só quatorze anos, lutando contra a náusea provocada pelos beijos forçados, ou contra a dor provocada pelo membro ereto de Pellegrino o penetrando com força e sem cuidado, provocando dores horríveis em seu ânus que duraram dois dias para cessar.

– Jared? – Jensen o chamou com voz suave, tocando-o de leve na face.

Jared abriu os olhos, assustado.

Estavam parados no meio da estrada. Jensen estava inclinado sobre o jovem com ar preocupado, tão lindo que Jared não pôde desviar os olhos.

– O que foi? – perguntou atordoado, sem conseguir lembrar-se do que discutiam.

– Você está bem, docinho?

– Sim. – Jared respondeu, ainda fitando-o fixamente. Não queria parar, pois enquanto olhava para Jensen Ackles nem sequer se lembrava de Mark Pellegrino.

Jensen não sentia vontade de retirar os dedos da pele suave de Jared. A mudança na expressão do moreno ao pensar na mulher ou homem com o qual o tio o comprometera havia surpreendido e então enfurecido, Jensen teve vontade de matar o sujeito ou sujeita.

Queria apagar a agonia daqueles olhos lindos para sempre. No momento, porém, só podia pensar numa solução temporária. E, provavelmente, Jared jamais saberia que sacrifício seria.

Devagar, retirou a mão do rosto do moreno e endireitou-se na sela.

Continua...

Agradeço a todos os que me presentearam com seus adoráveis reviews, bjs a todos e até o próximo cap. =)


	8. Briarstone

Notas do capítulo: Desculpem a demora, mas deixo aqui mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

Fim de ano tenho organizar a papelada do cadastro da minha avó e levar no médico, ai cansativo, mas estou de volta. Espero que gostem desse cap. é curtinho, mas não quis aumentá-lo,se não ia ser cansativo até pra minha beta querida, que com certeza está a mil por hora com as provas finais, né Dean?

Bem, a beta é ela,Dean Winchester LC, bjão =)

Capítulo 8. Briarstone

– Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando saí de casa. – disse o loiro incitando o cavalo Saint.

A égua o seguiu e, num instante, Jared fitava-o com interesse.

– Por que partiu? – ele quis saber, esquecido de Sir Mark.

Jensen sorriu. Embora conhecesse Jared sem-nome muito pouco, era capaz de ler sua personalidade. Jamais falara do tempo em que saíra de casa e ainda assim, lá estava ele, prestes a reabrir todas as feridas só para distrair um garoto tolo de língua ferina. Desejou que nenhum de seus amigos jamais viesse a saber.

– Estava sozinho – falou –,e mais assustado do que poderia admitir. Mas me considerava corajoso, como qualquer garoto de dezesseis anos.

Durante as horas seguintes, o loiro contou ao moreno sobre sua vida depois de deixar a casa, incluindo as aventuras vividas na França, de onde acabara de voltar, como soldado do rei Henry. Jared ouvia com atenção, rindo dos casos engraçados e contendo as lágrimas quando considerava uma passagem triste. Jensen divertiu-se com tamanho interesse .

"Bebezão", ele pensou. Era igual a uma garota, aquele moreno alto e bonito, porém,megero. Todas as garotas acreditavam saber o que um homem precisava e queria, e que ele ainda não encontrara a pessoa certa.

– O que vai fazer agora? – Jared perguntou. – Seu irmão vai querer que fique com ele em... De onde disse que veio?

– Eu não disse. E não vou dizer. Vamos manter nosso destino em segredo, de maneira que nenhum de nós dois saiba o que esperar.

A voz tensa disse muito mais que as palavras. Apesar de ser um homem forte, era evidente que Jensen estava nervoso pelo fato de estar voltando para a família. Com um aperto no coração, Jared pensou que, talvez, não estivesse tão certa de querer vê-lo na forca.

– Está bem, Jensen Ackles. Será um segredo.

Ackles fitou-o, desconfiado.

– Esse tom servil não combina com você, Jared sem-nome. Vou acabar achando que não é o mesmo rapazinho que me chamou dos piores nomes pela manhã.

Padalecki corou como um pimentão.

– E com razão! Até que me prove o contrário, vou continuar achando que você é exatamente o que eu disse.

– Ora, Jared – disse o loiro, com fingida surpresa –, gostaria que eu provasse a sua inocência? Juro que nada me faria tão feliz.

– O senhor é um bastardo. – o moreno respondeu, olhando para a estrada.

– E sua boca, meu rapazinho, precisa de água e sabão. Como foi que seu tio permitiu que usasse esse tipo de linguagem?

Jared riu com amargura.

– Foi com ele que aprendi, Sir.

Mais uma vez, Ackles foi invadido pelo desejo de matar o miserável que o surrara.

– Jared, vou fazer uma coisa que não faço há muito, muito tempo.

– O que? Vai se comportar com decência?

– Não. Vou pedir o seu perdão pelo o que acabei de dizer sobre a sua linguagem. Foi precipitação de minha parte julgá-lo tão mal. Sinto muito.

Jared mordeu o lábio para não rir. Era óbvio que Jensen Ackles não estava habituado a desculpar-se com ninguém.

– Aceito suas desculpas, mas com uma condição: diga-me o que vai fazer quando chegar à propriedade de sua família. Pretende ficar lá?

– Ficarei o bastante para ter certeza de que cuidarão de você. Então, partirei. Na França, lutei junto com um barão chamado Samuel Campbell, num jogo ele apostou Briarstone, seu feudo, e perdeu. Eu não pretendia cobrar a aposta, por se tratar das terras da família, mas como ele morreu em Agincourt decidi mudar-me para lá e construir minha vida da melhor maneira possível. – virou-se e descobriu Jared a fitá-lo, incrédulo.

– Os vassalos estarão à minha espera – ele explicou –, pois mandei uma carta comunicando-lhes a morte de seu senhor e assegurando-os de que eu cuidaria deles. – como o garoto continuava a fitá-lo, Jensen defendeu-se: – Não posso deixá-los desprotegidos. Qualquer bando de malfeitores pode criar problemas, notando que o feudo encontra-se sem o seu senhor. Campbell foi um tolo ao apostar suas terras, mas sua gente não merece sofrer por isso. Não sou um grande Lord, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de administrar um feudo pequeno como Briarstone e mantê-lo em segurança.

Padalecki o examinou da cabeça aos pés. As mãos grandes eram ágeis e hábeis. Era um homem lindo, um guerreiro, e o garoto já vira muitos deles para saber que Jensen não desapontaria ninguém. Não teria qualquer dificuldade em administrar o feudo e já falava de Briarstone com o orgulho de proprietário, embora sequer houvesse visto o lugar. E devia ser mesmo um feudo pequeno, pois Jared nunca ouvira falar dele.

– Campbell não deixou herdeiros? Esposa, filhos?

– Não que eu saiba. Ele nunca mencionou herdeiros e quando me passou a escritura, garantiu que o lugar pertencia a mim, e a mais ninguém.

– O rei é que decide tais questões, Jensen Ackles, embora você talvez não saiba. Ele pode dar a propriedade para quem desejar.

Ackles sorriu. O garoto devia ser mesmo muito presunçoso para considerá-lo tão ignorante. Sentiu-se tentado a bancar o idiota, só para vê-lo fazer papel de bobo durante a próxima hora. Ah, como seria engraçado ver a cara do menino, quando finalmente atravessassem os portões do castelo Gyer, e o garoto descobrisse quem, exatamente, era o irmão do loiro.

– Nesse caso, terei de me submeter à vontade do rei. – falou, escondendo o sorriso.

Na verdade, já obtivera a aprovação do rei com relação à Briarstone. Mais uma vez, o rei oferecera-se para sagrá-lo cavaleiro. Como das vezes anteriores, Jensen recusou e pediu o direito ao feudo. Apesar de ter argumentado que um soldado que houvesse lhe prestado tantos bons serviços, sendo irmão de um de seus barões prediletos, deveria ser cavaleiro, o rei acabara por concordar, dizendo que Briarstone não era um grande feudo e, consequentemente, ele não pretendia usá-lo como presente para nenhum nobre. Jensen sentira-se aliviado, pois detestava depender dos favores de qualquer homem, mesmo do rei.

– É verdade, Jensen Ackles. – Jared concordou. – Você é tão teimoso que até o rei teria dificuldade em enfrentá-lo.

– Se ele sabe o que é bom para si mesmo, não vai nem tentar. – Jensen declarou confiante.

– Ora, veja como fala do seu rei! Você é mesmo um demônio! Imagino que seu irmão tenha passado maus momentos quando você era criança.

As palavras trouxeram à mente de Jensen lembranças havia muito apagadas. Eram lembranças boas e, sem perceber, ele presenteou Jared com um sorriso claro, verdadeiro e honesto, diferente daqueles produzidos pela ironia e pela amargura.

– É verdade, Jared sem-nome. Ele passou momentos terríveis.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo: E aí gostaram do capítulo?

OBS: No próximo capítulo haverá um pouquinho de intimidade física com os J's, um capítulo mais... Hum, quente, rsrs, mas não esperem grandes coisas ha ha ha.

Obrigada a todos que estão comentando, bjs e até o próximo =)


	9. Capítulo 9

N/A: Olá, pessoal, demorei de novo, mas estou de volta! Peço desculpas a vcs, mas é um pouco de falta de tempo, também. Bem sei que vcs estão ansiosos, né. Vai aqui mais um cap. De coração...

A Beta é a lindinha e fofa da Dean Winchester LC, e ela é perfeita na betagem. Muito obrigada, linda. Não sei o que faria sem vc, rsrs =)

Capítulo 10. Na Hospedaria, Parte 1

– Não vou tirar a roupa só porque você mandou, Jensen Ackles!

– Não seja tolo, Jared. Não vou violentá-lo. Só quero passar o ungüento nas suas costas e, então, colocá-lo na cama.

– Ah! Admite suas intenções, seu... Aproveitador!

Jensen mal conseguia conter a irritação diante da teimosia do moreno. Sentiu-se tentado a atirar o pote de ungüento pela janela, mas sabia que Jared sofria, depois da longa cavalgada, e estava decidido a fazer o que era melhor para o garoto.

– Seja razoável. Suas costas doem, você está faminto e tão cansado que está prestes a desmaiar. Deixe-me cuidar de seus ferimentos e, enquanto se prepara para dormir, descerei para buscar comida. O que acha?

Maravilhoso, Jared pensou; mas ainda não se permitiria despir-se na frente do loiro.

– Eu mesmo colocarei o unguento e você pode pedir a uma das criadas para trazer comida.

Jensen suspirou, constatando que jamais conhecera um jovem como Jared sem-nome.

– Não foi à toa que embrulhei você na minha capa, para entrarmos na hospedaria. Se aqueles homens lá embaixo suspeitarem que tenho um garoto jovem, bonito e atraente neste quarto, terei de matá-los todos só para proteger sua preciosa virtude. Não posso deixar que ninguém o veja, Jared, eles são ratos sem escrúpulos e... E... Fazem coisas horríveis com garotas e... Bem... Garotos da sua idade... Você sabe o que quero dizer, não é, doce Jared?

Padalecki estremeceu ao lembrar-se dos homens que vira lá embaixo, pois eram exatamente como aqueles que haviam abordado na outra estalagem. E o pior, se lembrou de Pellegrino o estuprando e o torturando aos quatorze anos.

– Está bem. – murmurou o garoto.

– Bom. Agora, tire a roupa e deixe-me cuidar dos ferimentos.

Apesar do cansaço, Jared não perdeu o espírito de luta.

– De jeito nenhum! Está fazendo isso para se aproveitar de mim!

Foi a gota d'á perdeu a paciência.

– Se eu quisesse me aproveitar de você, querido, teria feito isso na noite passada, quando você me implorava que lhe desse prazer! – Jensen gritou aborrecido com o comentário do garoto.

– Eu não fiz isso, seu animal!

– Jared – ele falou em voz baixa, aproximando-se –, eu estou cansado, faminto e louco para descer e beber uma caneca de cerveja. Mas acima de tudo, estou farto de ser chamado de todos os nomes em que você pode pensar. A menos que deseje que eu o faça, você vai tirar a roupa... AGORA!

O rugido pareceu abalar o quarto. Jared deu-se conta de que havia ido longe demais. Só vira aquele olhar de fúria no rosto de outro homem e da última vez em que desafiara o tio, ele o estuprou e o chicoteou. Foi a lembrança que o derrubou, fazendo-o baixar a cabeça e desabotoar a camisa com dedos trêmulos.

Diabos! Ackles havia perdido o controle.

Jensen entornou a terceira caneca de cerveja e perguntou-se por que se sentia mais amargo do que nunca. Se alguém não lhe desse logo um bom motivo para dar vazão à sua fúria, teria de provocar ele mesmo uma briga.

Maldito! A culpa era daquele garoto mimado e Jensen esperava que o garoto estivesse tão infeliz quanto ele. Começava a odiar as mulheres, aquelas megeras inúteis, e Jared lembrava muito elas. Só havia uma coisa em que eram boas, e aquele rapazinho fútil e mimado que se encontrava em seu quarto no momento, nem pra isso servia!

Maldito Jared sem-nome! Não queria pensar no garoto. Perdera o controle gritando com ele e viu a resistência desaparecer, como se o houvesse agredido. Jared começou a tirar a roupa com obediência, levando Jensen a dar-se conta do que acabara de fazer e a odiar ainda mais o homem que o ferira. Mandou-o parar quando ele tirou um braço da camisa para fora, expondo parte das costas e peitoral e, sentindo-se tão canalha quanto o tio dele, passou o unguento cuidadosamente em suas costas, sem expor-lhe a pele nua. Jared deitou-se sem pronunciar uma palavra e quando ele lhe levou uma bandeja de comida o moreno se recusou a conversar. Jensen descera sentindo-se o pior dos homens, decidido a embebedar-se e acalmar os nervos com uma boa briga.

Olhou em volta, os olhos treinados pousando nos possíveis oponentes. Por um instante, cruzaram com os da garota que servia as mesas e ela piscou, confirmando o convite que fizera havia pouco. Ackles avaliou o corpo bem feito e os seios fartos da garota de cabelos negros e longos de nome Kaize, e sentiu-se tentado a aceitar .

Tinha de encontrar algo que distraísse seus pensamentos do dia seguinte, quando finalmente encontraria Joshua. Depois de dez anos...

– Joshua.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se mergulhar no inferno. No momento seguinte levantou-se e aproximou-se do maior homem presente, dando-lhe tapinha no ombro.

– Ei, amigo. – falou. – Se sua mãe é tão feia quanto você, deve ser a maior cadela dos canis do rei!

O homem rugiu seu ultraje, provocando imenso alívio em Jensen, que cerrou os punhos, sabendo que durante a próxima meia hora seria capaz de esquecer Jared e a família.

–-J&J-

O toque suave dos dedos de Jensen na face de Jared despertou-o. O quarto estava escuro, mas o luar oferecia alguma visibilidade. O moreno abriu os olhos e tentou reconhecer o que viu.

– Diga-me que não é você, Jensen Ackles, deitado na minha cama, nu como no dia em que nasceu. – murmurou sonolento.

Jensen continuou a acariciá-lo e o loiro pode perceber que sorria, quando respondeu obediente:

– Não sou eu, deitado em sua cama, nu como no dia em que nasci.

Jared ergueu os olhos. Jensen sorria tranquilo, relaxado e à vontade. O garoto se esforçou para manter a calma.

– Posso perguntar o que está fazendo aqui?

– Estou me preparando para dormir, querido, e acariciando você. – os dedos delicados desceram pelo pescoço até os ombros. – Isso desperta lembranças, Jared?

Sim, mas o toque suave o deixava trêmulo, e incapaz de falar. A reação deixou Jensen fascinado.

– Sim, doce Jared, lembra-se tão bem quanto eu. – ele murmurou.

Beijou-o com paixão, abraçando-o com cuidado para não machucar-lhe as costas, colando o corpo ao do moreno. Por um momento, Jared permaneceu tenso, mas então cedeu e com um profundo suspiro, passou os braços em torno do pescoço do loiro.

Continua...

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Alicia Darcy: Um é nobre e um tanto mimado ou é o modo dele se defender também né?**

**O Jensen também é nobre e odeia a nobreza,vai ver é isso que ele se comporta como grosseirão...mas os opostos se atraem né? Vou postar outro cap hoje,beijo,linda =)**

**Naty: Obrigada por me acompanhar de postar o próximo hoje,bjs,linda =)**

**Rugilla J2: A boca suja do Jared e as respostas do Jensen é que da mais carisma pra fic,é engraçado ver os dois brigando né.postarei outro cap. Hoje,bjs linda e fica com deus =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(cap. 10) Na Hospedaria parte 2**

**Oi,Gente! Mais uma vez desculpem a prometo que não vou mais demorar pra postar...só se surgir algum imprevisto,mas eu creio que nã ítulo sem betar,então os erros são todos : fiz uma modificação na fala do Jared e no objeto que ele usa pra agredir o Jensen.É que da outra vez ficou parecendo que o Jay era muito gay,mas agora concertei, ,boa leitura =)**

Jared permaneceu imóvel e tenso mas,então cedeu e com um profundo suspiro,passou os braços em torno do pescoço do loiro.

– Sim,Jared - Jensen sussurrou,posicionando uma perna entre as do menino. - Assim, isso que fizemos um ao outro na noite passada. E mais,muito á se lembrando agora,meu querido? Lembra-se de quanto prazer tivemos juntos?

Padalecki sacudiu a cabeça e tentou afastar-se.

–Não - ele murmurou,incapaz de fugir do calor do corpo de Ackles,da boca que deslizava sensual por seu pescoço e ombros,das mãos que passeavam por baixo de suas vestes. - Nã ...

– Não foram sonhos,meu lindo garoto. - Jensen tomou-lhe uma das mãos e pressionou-a contra o próprio peito. - Você me tocou,como eu toquei você.Assim,amor... - Voltou a beijá-lo com ardor. - Lembre-se,Jared,do prazer que demos um ao outro. Não tirei sua virgindade,mas lhe dei muito prazer,assim como você me deu.

Era demais para Jared,pois o garoto já não era virgem à muito tempo,graças a seu algoz.

– Pare,Jensen,por favor - ele implorou,tentou libertar a mão que Jensen segurava,mas o loiro encontrava-se atordoado de paixão e não percebeu seus esforç -lhe a mão para baixo,para onde queria com desespeiro que o moreno tocasse.

– Por favor,meu belo menino,leve-me ao paraíso com suas mãos firmes e suaves.

Aquilo estava errado,Jared pensou desesperado.

– Não,Jensen! Por favor,não!

Porém,Ackles não só era mais forte,como estava bêbado e excitado o bastante para confundir rejeição e prazer.E levou a mão delicada do rapazinho até o ponto onde o desejo o queimava como um instante,Jared imobilizou-se com o choque da descoberta da sensação inigualável de tocar o membro já tão ereto de Jensen com tamanha ão,assustado e horrorizado diante do seu próprio membro também desperto,foi imcapaz de reagir, e num misto de raiva e desejo se entregou aos encantos daquele belo e forte guerreiro de olhos verdes esmeralda.

Jared estava esperimentando algo novo,mágico,uma sensação suave e enebriante ao mesmo tempo. Estava gostando de sentir os lábios quentes e carnudos de Jensen deslizarem por seu pescoço,ombro,até descer pelos mamilos,o arrancando delírios de prazer que nunca havia sentindo antes. Por um momento,teve medo de que Jensen fosse violento e sem escrúpulos como seu odioso algóz,mas ao sentir as mãos do loiro o masturbando com suaves movimentos de suas mãos de guerreiro e depois de sentir a quentura de seus doces lábios,o menino não pode mais lutar contra si mesmo,se abandonando nos braços do guerreiro mercenário que agora estava ali em sua cama,o amando e o fazendo conhecer o verdadeiro amor,pois Jensen Ackles despertou a paixão que estava escondida dentro de seu peito desde que conhecera aquele valente guerreiro a dias em outra hospedaria.

–-J&J-

Jensen agora tinha o membro de Jared em sua boca que gemia e gritava o nome de Jensen,mas parecia que ao mesmo tempo o chingava e o elogiava.

– J-Jensen...há há há... seu animal...r..rato...animal...devasso...eu te amo..seu...há,hó..eu...vou.

– Eu...também... Jared menino megero,mimado...eu também te amo. - Dizia Ackles ao parar de engolir o membro de Padalecki para depois faze-lo de novo.

Jensen se masturbava enquanto engolia Jared... e este já não estáva aguentando mais,já estava chegando no ápise quando falava:

– Jen...sen...eu...vou...não aguento mais...eu vou...

Jared se derramou dentro da boca de Jensen que ao mesmo tempo se derramava também sujando sua mão e parte das pernas de Jared. Jensen com um misto de olhar selvagem e apaixonado lambeu todo o liquido derramado de Jared ,tendo o membro do garoto em suas mãos. O loiro lambeu toda a extenção,da glânde até os testiculos do membro do moreno,que arfava a cada contato da boca quente e doce do loiro.

– Há... Jared sem-nome...como você é delicioso,meu querido. Veja,sinta o seu próprio gosto,meu amor. - Jensen falou beijando a boca de Jared,fazendo-o sentir o gosto do seu próprio liquido prazeroso.

Jared respirava com dificuldade,estava ofegante e com o corpo todo suado de tanto prazer. De vagar foi abrindo os olhos, ainda contendo um sorriso malicioso nos lábios,foi quando seus olhos azuis esverdeados se encontraram com os olhos verdes esmeraldas de Jensen,que o fitava com luxuria e carinho ao mesmo tempo.

Então se deu conta do que havia acabado de fazer,se lembrou da promessa que fizera a Rachel,sua criada,de que nunca mais deixaria nenhum homem o tocar novamente. Olhou para o espetáculo de homem que estava nu em sua cama ainda segurando o seu membro . Lembranças crueis e dolorosas de seu passado vieram como um castigo em sua mente,e foi então que se explodiu em lágrimas.

As lágrimas funcionaram como um balde de água fria sobre os sentidos acalorados de Jensen.

– Jared! O que...Ele não sabia o que pensar. Num momento,faziam amor com paixão e no outro,o menino chorava copiosamente. - Ah,meu Deus,querido? Machuquei você? Suas costas... - Sentindo-se perdido,enquanto Jared não parava de soluçar,pousou a mão gentilmente sobre o ombro trêmulo do mesmo e implorou: - Pelo amor de Deus,Jared,diga-me o que houve.

Jared jamais sentira tamanha fúria e vergonha ao mesmo tempo.

– Vou lhe dizer o que houve,seu animal devasso! Fui molestado pelo maior canalha da Inglaterra!

Jensen sentou-se,mas não foi rápido o bastante para escapar ao tapa que Jared desferiu em seu rosto,antes de pular da cama.

– Molestado! - repetiu indignado. - Você queria tanto quanto eu,rapaz! Não tente negar! E nunca,nunca mais bata em meu rosto!

– Pois vou fazer muito mais que isso! Não sou uma prostituta ou prostituto para você me tocar,sempre que sentir vontade! - Jared apanhou o travesseiro e arrancando a fronha do mesmo o encheu de objetos pesados que havia no quarto e começou a bater em Jensen repetidas vezes. - Vou ensiná-lo como se trata um rapaz descente,seu demônio! Eu sou um rapaz descente e não um prostituto qualquer! - E continuou a bater.

Jensen aparou os golpes com as mãos.

– Pare com isso,Jared! Se não parar,vou coloca-lo sobre os meus joelhos e ...

– Pois tente,seu bastardo!Homens melhores que você tentaram me subjugar,mas não me curvarei diante de homem algum,exceto o rei... Cão do inferno!

Algo muito parecido com uma risada alcançou os ouvidos de Jared. dois braços fortes conseguiram segurá-lo,apesar dos esforços de Jared que era mais alto que Jensen. Jensen puxou-o para a cama e imobilizou-o com o peso de seu corpo. Jared não desistiu da luta.

– Solte-me,enviado de Satanás!

Jensen ria tanto que mal podia falar.

– Pare,Jared! - Outra gargalhada. - Pare,meu querido.

– Como se atreve a rir de mim? - bradou indignado. - eu te odeio!

Por mais que tentasse,Ackles não conseguia parar de rir. Jamais vira alguém parecer mais lindo e digno explodindo de raiva como Jared sem-nome.

– Desculpe - Jensen conseguiu falar,abraçando-o com força. - Estou falando sério,Jared. Ontem à noite,você reagiu com ardor as minhas carícias porque estava sob o efeito do remédio para dor,e mal sabia o que estava precipitado ao achar que,hoje,sua reação seria a mesma. Acabei assustando você,não foi,grandalhão inocente? Você é virgem e eu assustei você com meu desejo ardente.

– Você é nojento! - o moreno declarou zangado. - Veio para minha cama e tentou me seduzir,mesmo sabendo que não quero isso. Será que não tem moral?

– Pouca - o loiro admitiu com honestidade. - Mas jamais tiraria a sua virgindade,Jared,eu juro. Só queria partilhar um pouco de prazer com você,querido. Não faria nada para magoá-lo.

– Não lhe ocorreu que o que estava fazendo me magoaria? Estava me violentando!

– Não diga tolices - Jensen retrucou,deitando-se ao seu lado. - É inocente demais para saber do que está falando. Se eu estivesse violentando você,não teria parado,e ainda estaria sobre esse seu corpo adorável,preocupado somente com o meu prazer. Tudo bem. Esqueça isso e tente dormir. Teremos um dia longo amanhã.

– Não pode dormir aqui! - Jared protestou,livrando-se do braço que envolvera sua cintura.

Jensen bocejou antes de responder:

– Claro que posso. Onde mais eu iria dormir?

– Que tipo de homem você é,afinal?

– Fique quieto e durma,Jared.

– Dormir! Se pensa que vou dormir na mesma cama que você...

Jared tentou levantar-se,mais foi impedido por um braço forte. Abriu a boca para protestar,mas a outra mão de Jensen pousou seus lábios com delicada firmesa.

– Jared,querido - Jensen falou com paciência -,vamos apenas dormir. Ja deixou bem claro que não quer partilhar prazer algum comigo. E eu seria um grande tolo se tentasse forçar a algo um megero frio,especialmente sabendo que a Inglaterra está cheia de mulheres e homens apaixonados que dariam tudo para se deitarem comigo. Agora,fique quieto e durma,ou vou amarrá-lo e amordaçá-lo.

– Você não passa de um bruto - Jared choramingou.- Gostaria que parasse de me tocar.

Jensen lembrou-se de como o intimidara e foi invadido pelo remorso. Soltou-o e deitou-se de costas,ouvindo-o encolher-se no canto oposto da cama.

– É verdade - Jensen admitiu,resistindo ao impulso de desculpar-se. Conhecia aquele garoto havia poucos dias,e já pediria desculpas mais vezes do que podia se lembrar de ter feito durante toda a sua vida. - E espero que tenha isso em mente,até que esteja devidamente instalado,aos cuidados de meu irmão. Avisei antes de comesarmos a viagem que não sou nenhum nobre cavaleiro,ou qualquer tipo de cavalheiro. Faço o que me agrada,Jared,e consigo o que quero. Lembre-se disso.

Jared ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Então falou:

– Espero que o homem com quem lutou,lá embaixo,seja tão forte quanto você.Assim,ao menos,sofrerá as dores dos golpes que levou.

Jensen fechou os olhos e sorriu na escuridão. Teria sido impossível não houvir a briga de duas horas antes. Como sempre,ele lutara com metade dos homens presentes e destruíra o ém,quando tudo terminara,pagara ao dono da hospedaria uma quantia maior que o prejuízo,além de uma rodada de cerveja para os novos -se,antes de subir para o quarto, e não havia planejado aproximar-se de Jared ao deitar-se. Mas ele parecera tão belo e doce quanto um anjo. E Jensen não resistira.

– Ele era grande e eu vou sentir muitas dores. - concordou satisfeito.

– Acho que é louco,sir - Jared murmurou bocejando. -,e eu lhe desejo todo o prazer da dor.

– Boa noite,Jared.

– Boa noite,animal.

Continua...

N/F:

Vcs assistiram Branca de Neve e o Caçador? Pois então,eu vi em DVD e achei eles parecidos com esses personagens aqui,Jensen é valente,guerreiro e bebe como o caçador e o Jared é mimado e megero como a Branca De Neve,rsrs eles brigam o tempo todo,mas se amam,bem,obrigada a todos que leram,bjs pra vcs e até o próximo cap. =)

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Alicia Darcy: Olá,amiga! Pois é,todo mundo quer gritar e se aproveitar do também,parece que ele as vezes provoca o Jensen né.Mas logo,ele vai ficar mais manso e o Jensen vai ficar mais cavalheiro e gentil com o ,se eu continuar a postar logo vai chegar onde parou e vc poderá participar,eu também estou anciosa bjs =)**

**Naty: Oi querida,espero que tenha gostado do clima desse cap. Mas em breve eles vão ceder de novo ao prazer,obrigada por ler,bjs =)**

**Rujila J2: Oi,amiguinha,bem este capítulo vc ja leu no anime,mas fico feliz de saber que vc le nos dois,obrigada por me me lembro da Gata e o Rato com o Bruce willis e a Katilin Tarner né,nossa faz tanto tempo,parece que era todo o sábado,e não é que esses dois lembra mesmo? Bjs linda =)**


	11. Chapter 11

(Cap. 11) No Mosteiro

Notas do capítulo

Olá,gente!

Desculpem a demora.

Capítulo sem betar,portanto os erros são todos meus,mas agradeço se me corrigirem,rsrs =)

No final da tarde seguinte,Jensen finalmente deixou a estrada principal,seguindo por uma trilha secundária. Esta levava a um mosteiro cuja reputação Jared conhecia. Aliás,embora não conhecesse a região,ele sabia que se encontrava nas terras de sir Alexander Baldwin,lorde de Gyer,um dos mais ricos e poderosos barões do rei.

– É aqui que passaremos a noite, Jensen Ackles?

Em vez de responder,Jensen continuou tenso sobre o cavalo,olhando fixamente para o mosteiro.

– Sim - Jensen murmurou após alguns instantes.

Jared refletiu sobre a mudança que se operara no loiro durante as últimas horas. Ackles acordara de bom humor e passara boa parte da viagem provocando-o pelo fato de o moreno ter se aconchegado a ele durante a noite,em busca de calor. Porém,nas últimas horas ele havia se tornado taciturno e irritadiço.

Poucos antes,ao passarem pelo pequeno baronato de Wellewyn,Jared implorava para que passassem ali e respondera em tom rude:

– Nunca mais porei meus pés naquele lugar!

E estas haviam sido suas últimas palavras até então.

– Ainda é íamos seguir viagem e passar a noite em Gyer - Jared sugeriu.

– Nã a noite aqui.

– Está bem - Jared concordara,um tanto atemorizado pelas maneiras estranhas de Jensen.

Então,Jensen o fitara com olhar tenso.

– Quero que saiba,meu jovem,que você foi a única razão que me trouxe aqui.

Com isso,Jensen esporeou o cavalo e partiu num galope rápido,deixando Jared para trás. Acima de suas cabeças,Amazon voava em círculos,emitindo seus gritos firmes e mortais.

Ackles atravessou os portões do mosteiro como um monges que trabalhavam nos campos fitaram-no sem seguiu-o num ritmo mais controlado,acenando com a cabeça e sorrindo para os pobres homens,e rezando para que não se recusassem a dar-lhes abrigo,por causa das maneiras rudes de Jensen.

Percebendo que o guerreiro fora direto ao estábulo,Jared fez o que entrou,saltou do cavalo num só pulo,se arrependendo em seguida devido as dores nas costas,mas não querendo demostrar ao loiro.

– Espere por mim no jardim! - Jensen ordenou. - Cuidarei dos cavalos e irei ao seu encontro.

– Não sou seu criado para obedecer as suas ordens,Jensen Ackles!

– Espere por mim no jardim - ele repetiu ingnorando-o e cuidando dos cavalos. - Basta atravessar o terreiro e o portão de madeira. - Jared não se moveu. - Ficou surdo,Jared? Eu disse para me esperar no jardim.

– Já ouvi!

– Então faça o que eu disse.

Furioso,Jared virou-se e saiu com toda a dignidade que lhe restava. Ignorando os monges confusos que o observavam atravessar o terreiro,entrou no jardim e bateu o portão de madeira atrás de si.

– Se ele pensa que eu vim para o jardim só porque ele mandou - falou em voz alta -,então é ainda mais idiota do que eu imaginava!

Sentou-se num dos bancos.

– Pouco me importa se ele é o homem mais lindo e gostoso que já vi - continuou. - É um grosseirão estupido e provavelmente se considera um presente enviado por Deus às mulheres e aos homens que o desejam!

A brisa fresca não abrandou a ira do moreno.

–Ah,mas ele vai se lamentar,quando souber quem eu sou.- Um sorriso malévolo curvou-lhe os lábios finos e delicados. - Isso eu quero ver! Vou fazê-lo rastejar a meus pés,mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Quando ele se der conta de quem esteve insultando todo esse tempo,vai se pôr de joelhos e implorar o meu perdão.

Estava tão envolvido por suas fantasias de vingança que não ouviu o potão abrir-se,nem os passos leves se aproximarem.

– Animal imundo! Irmão de um criador de porcos! Pensa que pode tratar a mim,filho de um conde,sem um pingo de decência,como se eu não passasse dos mais baixos dos prostitutos que ele está acostumado a transar! Ah,mais ele vai se arrepender,eu juro ele vai...

– Cuidado,filho,pois poderá se arrepender de ter dito tais palavras um dia.

" Jensen",Jared pensou,paralisado de mortificação. Ele terminara de cuidar dos cavalos muito antes do que o moreno havia çado por ter sido surpreendido falando sozinho,corou e ergueu os olhos devagar.O que viu deixou-o sem ar.

– Jensen Ackles! - exclamou com voz estridente,levantando-se.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça confuso.

– O que disse,meu rapaz?

– Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas? - Jared levou as mãos a face. - Que Deus tenha piedade!Ficou maluco?

O homem se aproximou,estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Meu jovem,está se sentindo bem? - perguntou com voz afastou-se horrorizado.

– Não me toque,seu...herege!Pagão pervertido!Fique longe de mim!

Ele parou de pronto e ergueu as mãos.

–É claro que não vou tocá-lo,garoto - falou em tom apaziguador. - Não precisa ter medo. Só quero ajudá aqui - apontou para o pátio -,só queremos ajudá-lo,bom filho.

Jared pensou que fosse desmaiar.

– Ah,meu Deus,você é doente! Oh,Jensen,como pude não perceber antes? O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo

A expressão do outro alterou-se e ele ergueu a sombrancelha daquele gesto que já se tornara familiar.

– Do que me chamou?

– Seus cabelos... -Jared falou com voz trêmula. - Seus lindos cabelos! Como pode cortá-los? Oh,Jensen!

O homem franziu o cenho.

– Acho que cometeu um engano,filho.

De repente,Jared se deu conta do absurdo da situação.

– Não é possível! Deixei você no estábulo há poucos minutos. Não teve tempo para cortar os cabelos,ou trocar as roupas. - Então,outra idéia lhe ocorreu,deixando-o atordoado. - Ah,meu Deus,Jensen! Sou eu quem ficou louco! Foi o que me aconteceu,depois de passar tanto tempo na sua companhia. Estou totalmente louco!

As maneiras gentis do estranho desapareceram,e Jared viu-se erguido do chão por duas mãos fortes,apesar de o estranho ser um pouco mais baixo que ele.

– Já me chamou de Jensen Ackles duas vezes! - o homem vociferou. - O que sabe sobre Jensen Ackles?

– Se você não é ele...Deixei-o no estábu-lo há poucos minutos.

O estranho o soltou tão depressa,que Jared caiu sentado no chã rapidamente,ele se levantou e segui-o até ao estábulo ,cuja porta ele abriu com tanta força que assustou todas as criaturas lá dentro. Inclusive Jensen Ackles,que ergueu os olhos arregalados.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**(cap.12) Joshua**

Notas do capítulo

Desculpem pela demora na postagem,mas agora qquero correr com essa fanfic.

Capitulo sem betar,portanto os erros são todos meus.

Seu olhar cruzou com os do homem parado à porta e a escova que usara para escovar os cavalos caiu no chão. Avançou um passo,hesitante e tentou sorrir.

– Joshua - murmurou com voz suave,estendendo os braços devagar.

– Você! - o monge bradou e com um rugido animal,atirou-se ao irmão.

O ataque foi tão repentino e violento que Jensen não teve a menor chance de defender-se. Um soco no queixo deitou-o numa das baias e no instante seguinte,Joshua encontrava-se sobre ele,esmurrando-o sem piedade.

Jared jamais assistira a uma cena como aquela ,ou sequer imaginara um monge brigando como um bandido qualquer. Não sabia o que fazer. Se Jensen estivesse lutando com um homem comum,ele teria despejado um balde de água fria em ambos. Porém,não sabia se a igreja permitia que se jogasse água num monge, e era religioso demais para pôr sua alma em perigo, ao cometer um pecado por ingnorancia. Limitou-se a correr de um lado para outro,implorando aos dois que parassem.

– Não,Jensen,não! - gritou,ao vê-lo dar um soco no estômago do outro. - Ele é um monge! Não pode agredi-lo!

– Sei muito bem o que ele é,Jared! Fique fora do meu caminho!

Mal pronunciara essas palavras e Joshua já o atingira de novo,levando-o ao chão e posicionando sobre ele.

– Seu maldito bastardo! - gritou. - Esperei dez anos por isso e não vou deixar que nada me tire esse prazer!

– Ah,meu Deus! - Jared gritou. - Padre,modere sua linguagem!

– CALE A BOCA! - os dois ordenaram em uníssono.

– Ora! - Jared bateu o pé,indignado.

– Tem idéia de como me senti naquela manhã,quando acordei e descobri que você havia partido? - Joshua dirigia-se ao irmão,furioso. - Faz idéia? Durante dezesseis anos nós estivemos juntos,nunca nos separamos,partilhamos tudo. Mesmo assim,você foi capaz de sumir na calada da noite,sem sequer uma palavra para mim! Nenhuma maldita palavra! - Ergueu a mão e estapeou Jensen no rosto. - Nunca poderá imaginar o mal que me fez! Nunca!

– Sinto muito - Jensen murmurou. - Eu sinto muito,Josh.

– Sente muito? Depois de dez anos,tem a coragem de dizer que sente muito?

– Nunca tive a intenção de magoá-lo,Joshua. Você sabe disso. Mas eu tinha de partir.

– Não tinha de partir - Joshua corrigiu-o. - Poderia ter ficado e superado a dor,como eu tive de fazer sozinho,pois você me abandonou. Poderiamos ter enfrentado tudo juntos ,mas você preferiu fugir,como faz até hoje. Jensen Ackles! Em dez anos,nem uma vez voltou para casa.

– Não! Não voltei - Jensen concordou,sentindo-se um miserável. - Mas eu escrevi,Joshua,para que ninguém se preocupasse comigo.

– É verdade. Escreveu algumas cartas e Lillis chorou ao ler cada uma delas,assim como chorou dias a fio,quando você foi embora. Considerou-se culpada e nada do que eu ou Alex,ou qualquer outra pessoa dissesse podia faze-la sentir-se melhor. Foi isso o que você fez com o seu egoísmo,irmão.

– Ah,meu Deus - Jensen murmurou,a voz apertada de remorso. - Eu não queria magoar Lillis.

Joshua soltou uma risada amarga.

– Não queria magoar Lillis ou a mim. Imagino que também não quisesse magoar Alex ou tia Leta,mas foi o que você fez,Jensen. - Joshua levantou-se e perguntou com frieza:

– O que está fazendo aqui? Por que voltou para casa?

– Por minha causa - Jared murmurou,horrorizado pelo que Jensen Ackles decidira enfrentar por causa dele.

Joshua virou-se para o moreno,enquanto Jensen levantava-se devagar.

– E quem é você,rapaz?

– Josh - Jensen falou,esfregando o queixo - ,deixe-me apresentá-lo a Jared. Não sei o sobrenome dele. Jared,este é meu irmão,o reverendo Joshua Baldwin. Jared precisa de ajuda,por isso decidi levá-lo até Alex. Mas eu...queria ver você primeiro e...achei que poderíamos passar a noite aqui. Se você quizer,iremos embora. - Diante do olhar duro de Joshua, Jensen acrescentou: - eu compreendo. Joshua. Ainda não me esqueci do seu modo de pensar.

Em vez de responder, Joshua voltou a observar Jared com curiosidade.

Jared examinou-o da mesma maneira.

– Ora,agora vejo que são gêmeos - ele finalmente concluiu. - Foi por isso que o confundi com o Jensen. - Então,com uma leve reverência,Jared comprimentou-o como era seu dever: - Padre Joshua - murmurou,humilde.

– Meu jovem senhor - Joshua assentiu -,se foi o causador do retorno de meu irmão,então eu e toda a minha família lhe somos profundamente gratos.

– Não me pareceu satisfeito em ver seu irmão, ás,a julgar pelos seus modos e palavras,eu esperaria ser escorraçado,em vez de agradecido. - As palavras foram pronunciadas num surpreendente tom de censura.

Em vez de reagir de maneira agressiva,como seria de se esperar,Jensen baixou os olhos com ar de remorso e culpa.

– Bem se vê,rapazinho,que não conhece os laços que unem os gêmeos. Está errado ao dizer que não estou contente por ver meu irmão. A volta dele é a resposta as preces que faço todas as noites,desde a última vez em que vi Jensen.

– Josh... - Jensen murmurou.

Apressado,Joshua dirigiu-se à porta,a voz reassumindo o tom enérgico.

– Providenciarei sua hospedagem. O jantar será servido dentro de duas horas.

–-J&J-

O jantar foi mais agradá e Joshua fizeram uma trégua,tratando-se com gentileza,apesar de se manterem distantes. Os três comeram num aposento separado da sala de jantar,a fim de poderem conversar,o que era proibido aos monges durante as refeições.

Era estranho para Jared ver-se sentado entre dois homens que pareciam cópias um do outro,exceto pelos cabelos e roupas. Até a voz era idêntica,o que tornaria impossível distingui-los no escuro.

– É comum ouvir-mos notícias de suas aventuras,Jensen - Joshua comentou. - Tanto aqui,no mosteiro,quanto em Gyer,quando vou visitar Alex.

Jensen riu.

– Ora,está falando como não se lembrasse das traquinagens que armávamos juntos,quando crianças.O fato de ter se tornado monge afetou sua memória?

Joshua também riu.

– É claro que me lembro,Jen. Os irmãos,aqui,não me deixam esquecer de quando soltamos nossos cachorros no galinheiro do mosteiro. Padre Balthazar ainda se zanga com a história,toda vez que temos galinha para o jantar. E Alex vive lembrando de quando raptamos Lillis e a levamos para Gyer como prisioneira. Se eles não houvessem apaixonados um pelo outro,nós dois ainda estaríamos sofrendo os castigos por aquela molecagem.

– Ora! - Jensen protestou. - Se não raptássemos Lillis,Gyer teria acabado em guerra com Wellwyn. Salvamos as vidas de centenas de pessoas.

– Vocês raptaram sua cunhada? - Jared perguntou,incrédulo.

– Bem,ela não era nossa cunhada,na época - Joshua explicou,envergonhado. - Era a filha do inimigo de Gyer,Jaward de Wellwyn. A verdade,porém,é que não conhecíamos sua indentidade,quando a brincando de salteadores de estrada,dispostos a apanhar qualquer viajante que aparecesse. Se não tivéssemos raptado a filha do inimigo de nosso irmão,Alex provavelmente teria nos estrangulado.

– Então,seu irmão é Alexander de Gyer? - Jared perguntou ,olhando para Jensen,que se recusava a encará-lo

Joshua fitou-o surpreso.

– É claro. Jen não lhe contou?

Jared e Jensen permaneceram calados.

– Ah - Joshua suspirou,compreendendo. - Ele não lhe contou. Sim,Alex é nosso irmão,assim como Lillis é nossa irmã. Ele lhe contou sobre isso?

– Joshua! - Jensen exclamou,furioso.

– Não,padre Baldwin. Jensen Ackles tem mantido segredo quanto à sua verdadeira indentidade - Jared respondeu em tom ácido.

– Fiz menos segredo que você, Jared sem-nome - Jensen retrucou,enchendo a boca com uma grande coxa de galinha.

– Ora,posso não ter lhe contado o meu sobrenome, Jensen Baldwin - Ackles - seja-lá - quem - for,mas não menti para você!

– Também não menti para você - Jensen defendeu-se - Meu nome é Jensen Ackles. Assim tem sido há dez anos.

– Impossível! Se seus irmãos são Alexander Baldwin e Joshua Baldwin,então seu nome verdadeiro só pode ser Jensen Baldwin. Não é,reverendo? - o garoto perguntou a Joshua,mas percebeu que ele desviara o olhar.

Jensen por sua vez fitava-o com olhar penetrante.

– A maneira como escolhi ser chamado não é da sua conta ,rapazinho. Portanto,deixe as coisas como estão.

– Como não é da minha conta? Você me fez acreditar que seu irmão era um fazendeiro criador de porcos,não o barão mais rico da Inglaterra!

Os dois irmãos fitaram-na com ar chocado por alguns instantes. Então, Joshua começou a rir.

– O que disse ao garoto? - perguntou a Jensen.

– que asneira é essa,Jared? - Jensen indagou,perplexo. - eu nunca disse que meu irmão criava porcos.

Dando-se conta do que dissera,embalado pela raiva, Jared corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

– Bem,eu...apenas...supus...quero dizer...suas maneiras,Jensen...são tão...tão...eu pensei...

A dificuldade de Jared com as palavras acabou com o controle de Joshua e ele explodiu entre gargalhadas.

– Diabos,Joshua! - Jensen repreendeu-o. - Não vejo graça nenhuma!

– Suas maneiras levaram-no à conclusão de que Alex é um criador de porcos! - Joshua falou entre gargalhadas. - Foi a coisa mais engraçada que já ouvi! Espere até Alex saber disso!

– Não vai contar isso a Alex! E quanto a você.rapazinho,deveria parar de achar que todos os homens são iguais ao seu tio. Ou será que ele ainda está lutando para se tornar um criador de porcos? Talvez eu devesse me sentir lisonjeado por suas conclusões

Jared sentiu-se tentado a revelar sua verdadeira indentidade. Certamente,o loiro ficaria tão surpreso ao descobrir que ele era filho de um conde quanto Jared ficara ao saber que seu rude acompanhante pertencia à mais alta nobreza. Infelismente,agora que conhecia a verdade sobre o guerreiro mercenário,podia confiar nele menos ainda. Se alguém na família Baldwin descobrisse que ele era Jared Padalecki,herdeiro de Siere,provavelmente fariam o que considerariam seu dever: devolve-lo ao tio. Embora nunca houvesse sido formalmente apresentado ao lorde de Gyer,haviam estado na corte simultaneamente,em diversas ocasiões. Só lhe restava rezar para não reconhecido.

Os dois irmãos aguardavam por uma resposta. Quanto mais Jared demorava pensando no que dizer,mais curiosos eles se tornavam.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentáram e também a quem leu e não a minha querida amiga Alicia Darcy e a querida da fofa Patricia Rodrigues,valeu,bjs =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Cap.13) Léro,léro**

– Talvez devesse - o moreno finalmente replicou erapidamente,mudou de assunto. - Conte-me como decidiu tornar-se monge,reverendo Joshua. É um tanto diferente de Jensen,mesmo sendo seu gêmeo.

– Ah,minha história é tediosa e ouvir mais sobre o senhor,sir que um jovem bonito e tão bem apresentável deve manter sua indentidade em segredo?

– Também me interesso pelo assunto - Jensen interferiu,incomodado pelo modo como o irmão olhava para o garoto,apesar de seus votos de castidade. - Mas quero saber por que você decidiu ser padre. Se,quando éramos crianças,alguém me dissesse que um de nós dois acabaria na igreja,eu morreria de rir. fiquei surpreso quando amigos me contaram. Mal pude acreditar! Quando penso em tudo o que fizemos juntos,fico imaginando como você conseguiu ser ordenado! Imagine se a igreja soubesse de todas as mulheres que nós costumavámos...

– Jen! - Joshua interrompeu-o. - Isso foi há muito tempo. Sou um homem de Deus,agora,e perfeitamente feliz assim. - Lançou um olhar embaraçado para Jared,antes de acrescentar: - Embora meu comportamento desta tarde possa indicar o contrário,acredite que estou dizendo a mais pura verdade.

– Seu comportamento esta tarde foi perfeitamente compreenssível - Jared assegurou-lhe. - Jensen merecia uma boa surra,por tê-lo deixado como deixou . Na verdade,deveria surrá-lo mais uma vez,antes de nossa partida amanhã,a fim de garantir que ele tenha sido devidamente punido.

– Muito obrigado,doce criatura - Ackles murmurou entre dentes.

– Agora,padre - Jared continuou,ingnorando-o -,conte tudo,desde o início. Adoro ouvir histórias.

Jared Padalecki omitiu o fato de que,depois de dez anos sem se verem,os irmãos estavam ávidos de informações sobre as vidas um do outro,embora o orgulho os impedisse de admiti-lo. Tendo sido criado e educado para a arte de governar,Jared não encontrava a menor dificuldade em conduzir o rumo de qualquer conversa,como cabia o filho de um conde. Além do mais,a tarefa tornava-se mais fácil no caso de Jensen e Joshua,uma vez que ambos esperavam apenas pela oportunidade de suplantar as próprias barreiras.

– Está bem,meu rapaz. Mas devo avisá-lo de que não tenho nada de tão interessante a contar.

Assim,Joshua contou sua história. Quando terminou,Padalecki conseguiu incitar Ackles a contar um pouco dos anos passados longe de casa. Ao final da refeição,o moreno estava satisfeito com o fato de que os irmãos haviam,ao menos,iniciado o processo de reaproximação. Sentado numa poltrona próxima à lareira,ouvia e observava os dois irmãos. Jensen,de costas para a mesa,tendo as pernas estendidas, e Joshua,tendo os cotovelos apoiados na mesa,as mãos cruzadas,permaneceram lado a lado. Era facíl perceber os laços profundos que os uniam,apesar da longa separação.

Observando-os,Jared não conteve a pontada de inveja. Sempre sentira falta de irmãos,apesar do amor que os pais haviam lhe dedicado. A mãe,Sharon, tivera uma primeira gravidez dificíl,dando à luz Jared. Quando o filho tinha sete anos,voltara a engravidar e não resistira às complicações,morrendo ela e o bebê.O pai,Gerald,o criara com todo amor e carinho,mas também morrera cedo,vítima da epidemia de catapora. Jared lamentava não ter tido,ao menos,um irmão,que seria o próximo conde de Siere. Assim sendo,a responsabilidade da continuação da família cabia inteiramente a ele,o que fortalecia ainda mais a sua determinação de chegar a Londres,ao rei e à liberdade.

No meio da conversa,Jensen afagou os cabelos curtos do irmão e disse algo que Jared não ouviu. A reação de Joshua foi imediata e violenta. Ele se pôs de pé,franzindo o cenho.

– Não espero que compreenda qualquer coisa a meu respeito ou sobre meus sentimentos,durante os últimos dez anos. Houve um tempo em que eu me perguntava como aprenderia a viver sem você,assim como cheguei a pensar que preferia morrer,a ter de enfrentar outro dia ,finalmente,aprendi a viver sem você ou qualquer outro,exceto pelo meu mais me pergunte como entrei para a igreja,pois não lhe darei uma resposta. Você perdeu esse direito,no dia em que abandonou a mim e à nossa família. Agora,se me der licença,preciso me apresentar para as orações noturnas. - Virou-se para Jared,que o fitava surpreso. - Boa noite,senhor.

Então,saiu,deixando Jensen e Jared imersos no silêncio pesado.

Nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma palavra. Após alguns instantes, Jared levantou-se e posicionou-se atrás de Jensen,massageando-lhe os músculos tensos dos ombros e do pescoço. O loiro reagiu como um gato,movendo-se de maneira a mostrar ao moreno onde seus cuidados eram mais necessários.

– Espero que não esteja tentando me consolar, Jared - ele falou. - Detesto ser consolado,especialmente por garotos,cheios de boas intenções. - disse com seu olhar de luxuria e com seu típico sorriso de lado.

– Não sou tão idiota,Jensen Ackles. Somente pessoas que possuem um coração podem ser não perderia meu tempo com você.- Jensen riu.

– Você é um homem interessante, Jared,apesar da língua ferina e de seus modos de mimado megero.

– Creio que este foi o melhor elogio que eu poderia ouvir de você, Ackles. Não me esquecerei jamais.

– Mas foi mesmo um elogio.

Jared encerrou a sessão de massagem. - Está na hora de dormir,sir. Faz tanto tempo que não durmo sozinho,que já me esqueci como é.

Jensen segurou-lhe pelo punho e puxou-o para si,colocando-o entre suas pernas levemente arqueadas e musculosas.

– Posso ir ao seu quarto e mantê-lo aquecido esta noite? - perguntou,apertando-lhe a cintura do rapaz. - Exatamente como fiz na noite passada?

Jared sorriu.

–- Prefiro dormir com uma serpente gelada a voltar a partilhar minha cama com você.

– Ora,seja bonzinho comigo,Jared. Do contrário,irei ao jardim e trarei uma cobra,só para satisfazer o seu desejo. Não tenho sido bom para você? Não cuidei de seus ferimentos e o protegi de todos os perigos? Não o estou levando ao meu irmão,que irá ajudá-lo a chegar a Londres?

– E eu não tive de suportar o seu comportamento rude todo o tempo? - retrucou. - E já não concordamos que o senhor obteve sua recompensa,atravéz do uso de meu corpo,enquanto eu me encontrava inconciente?

– E eu não tive de enfrentar minha família por sua causa? - Jensen continuou,deslizando as mãos pelos quadris,descendo até as nádegas arrebitadas do garoto.

– Ora! Devia me agradecer por isso,não me acusar! Eu não me surpreenderia se,depois do modo como tratou sua família,eles simplesmente lhe dessem as ao pobre Joshua,como pôde abandoná-lo? Foi a coisa mais horrivel que eu já...

– Jared - Jensen interompeu-o -,fique quieto e me dê um beijo.

As palavras surpreenderam Jared.

– Beijá-lo?

– Sim. Beije-me. Queria me consolar e estou precisando muito do seu conforto.

Sem esperar pela resposta, Jensen fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para o moreno,movendo as mãos em círculos em torno da cintura e dos quadris de Jared,encorajando-o.

Jared olhou para o belo rosto de olhos verdes esmeralda que agora se encontrava fechados e não pôde pensar em nada no que dizer ou fazer.

– Muito bem... - murmurou.

Segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios de leve,sem enfiar a língua,porém deu uma lambida nos lábios do loiro. Foi tão rápido,que Jensen mal percebeu o que aconteceu. Quando deu-se conta,Jared já estava fora de seus braços.

Abriu os olhos para vê-lo abrindo a porta.

– Chama isto de beijo? - perguntou ,desapontado.

– Certamente,não lhe dei uma bofetada.

Jensen sorriu de canto.

– Ora, Jared,está vermelho como um pimentão. Volte aqui e deixe-me dar-lhe um beijo de verdade.

Jared sacudiu a cabeça.

– Boa noite, Jensen Ackles.

– Boa noite...Jared sem-nome.

Ora, ali estava uma figura interessante,Jensen conhecera alguém parecido ,apesar da vasta experiência com ambos os sexos. O belo Jared era um misto de paixão,inocência e determinação como Jensen nunca vira antes.

O sorriso se desfez em seus lábios,quando ele pensou no que o esperava no dia seguinte. O que Alex diria? E Lillis? Talvez,Jared estivesse certo. Era possível que eles simplesmente lhe desse as costas . E,se o fizessem,Jensen jamais poderia culpá-los.

Ao menos,pensou,tinha Jared. Jared ficaria ao seu lado se á família o rejeitasse. Ele não o abandonaria .

Fora um pensamento espontãneo e surpreendente,mas totalmente verdadeiro. Embora conhecesse o moreno há apenas três dias ,sabia que ele poderia apostar tudo o que possuía nisso.

Continua...

**Obrigada as minhas queridas Patricia Rodrigues e Naty.**

**sim,meninas,o Joshua é irmão gêmeo do Jensen,pena que é padre mesmo kkkkkk,bjs e até domingo =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Cap.14) Apaixonados**

**Olá, mas voltei com mais um cap. de Coração Mercená que esta fic está chegando perto de onde parou lá no outro site.O cap. de hoje teve a ajuda de duas grandes pessoas maravilhosas,a Alicia Darcy ,que encrementou o cap. e a Waldorf Sam,que foi quem betou o obrigadas meninas,de coração,bjs =)**

**Bem,boa leitura.**

Jared seguiu para seu quarto e, fechando a porta atrás de si, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso inocente e malicioso ao mesmo tempo.

– Jensen, Jensen... Seu bruto... Lindo... Gostoso... Eu gosto de você, sabia? Você... Me faz sentir coisas que... Coisas que... Jamais senti antes. — Falava sozinho. — Com esse seu jeito de bruto; tão forte, tão corajoso, destemido... Tão protetor... Ah, meu Deus! Será que... Será que eu poderia confiar em você, Jensen? Será que posso lhe contar meu passado, meus medos, tudo?

Caminhou até sua cama, sentando-se em seguida. Passou as mãos pelos vastos cabelos castanhos, descendo-as e parando-as sobre a face. Mais uma vez, um sorriso sincero lhe estampou o rosto de menino, e se lembrando do que Jensen dissera minutos antes, sentiu seu membro endurecer.

"Mas o que é isso agora? Estou ficando louco, só pode. Jensen Ackles, seu animal, você... O que você fez comigo? Eu nunca fiquei assim por nenhum homem antes, nem mesmo quando aquele maldito... Não quero pensar nisso..." Jared xingava em seus pensamentos, sua ereção foi desperta só de pensar no loiro, de se lembrar da outra noite na hospedaria, do prazer que sentira com o loiro guerreiro. "Meu Deus! E agora, o que faço?"

– Que se dane, eu já fui fodido há muito tempo, Jensen Ackles, seu animal... Eu quero você agora!— E dizendo isso, levantou-se com urgência em aliviar sua tortura. Abriu a porta com força, atravessando de uma vez o salão e se dirigindo ao loiro sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira.

– Jensen... Eu... Eu quero você agora! — disse gaguejando ao loiro que o fitava com olhos arregalados, sem entender muito bem, num misto de surpreso e fascinado ao mesmo tempo.

– Jared o que... — Não pode dizer mais nada, pois o moreno logo se atirou em seu colo e o sufocou com um beijo apaixonado que Jensen nunca pensara que receberia de um garoto como Jared.

– Espere... Jay... — disse com a respiração descompassada.

– O que... Meu guerreiro? Você me quer, não quer? Pois então vem... Mata logo esse desejo que te consome há muito tempo. Vem Jensen... Eu... Eu não quero mais esperar.

Era tudo o que o guerreiro mercenário queria ouvir. Jared, o megero, o mimado de língua ferina estava alí, em seu colo, lhe implorando para ser seu. De repente, sentiu sua própria ereção roçar na do moreno e logo o loiro também precisava de alívio; e seu alívio estava bem ali, em seu colo, o beijando de maneira selvagem como nunca fizera antes.

– Espere, Jared! Aqui não! Joshua e os outros monges podem nos ver, querido.

– Para o meu quarto, amor. Vamos para meu quarto Jensen. Eu preciso de Você.

– Não, Jared! Sou eu! Eu preciso de você, meu amor!

E falando essas frases, Jensen pegou Jared em seus braços fortes e firmes e o levou para o quarto do moreno. Jared era um pouco mais alto, mas era magro, e, apesar de já ter o corpo de um homem desenvolvido, o loiro não teve nenhum problema em transportá-lo.

– O que... Jensen, vamos cair nós dois, seu louco. — o moreno disse com os braços entrelaçados no pescoço do loiro, e sorrindo, deixou aparecer as suas covinhas que só agora Jensen percebeu.

– Que covinhas mais lindas, Jared. Que sorriso sacana você tem, docinho!

Ackles colocou Jared de vagar sobre a cama, mas sem separar seus lábios dos dele. Foi beijando-o e deslizando sua língua do pescoço até o ombro do rapaz que gemia com respiração descompassada.

Ackles foi tirando rapidamente as vestes de Padalecki, que fazia o mesmo com as de Jensen. Jared arrancou a camisa de Jensen de uma só vez, deixando todo o peitoral do loiro à mostra. "Ah, Jensen Ackles! Como você é forte e musculoso. Seus ombros largos, sua pele clara e macia, seus pelinhos dourados tão brilhantes... E suas sardas. Elas te deixam ainda mais atraente, meu amor. Meu Deus. Esses lábios tão carnudos, tão sexy assim, entreabertos pra mim. Você é lindo, Jensen Ackles! E você é meu, só meu, meu amor." pensava o moreno.

Jared ficou um bom tempo contemplando a beleza magnífica de Jensen. Até que seus olhos se encontraram e os dois homens puderam ver o que sentiam um pelo outro naquele momento: era desejo, luxuria, paixão desenfreada, carinho, amor. Sim, era amor o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Jensen arrancou de uma só vez as calças de Jared, que agarrava as grades da cama com força, tamanha era a sua excitação. Em seguida, o loiro puxou as roupas de baixo do menino com os dentes de uma só vez, liberando então o membro tão ereto de Jared, que mostrava luxuria em seus olhos e em seu sorriso safado.

Em poucos instantes, Jensen abocanhou a ereção de Jared que arfava e gemia seu nome sem parar, apertando cada vez mais as grades da cama.

Os dois homens estavam completamente nus e se entregando ao desejo que os consumia até a alma. Jared começou masturbar o membro de Jensen, para que os dois pudessem sentir prazer ao mesmo tempo.

– Jen, é assim que você gosta, meu amor? É assim, bem gostoso e mais depressa?

– Sim, Jay. Mais depressa, por favor... J... Jay.

– Jensen, seu bruto. Seu gostoso... Meu Deus, como sua boca é quente e gostosa. Ah... Oh... Jen... Não pare... Não pare!

– Jared... Seu garoto... Mimado... Megero. Como sua mão é suave... E forte... Ah... Oh, Meu Deus, Não pare... Não pare.

Os dois homens falavam coisas desconexas e ambos tinham ambas as respirações descompassadas. Seus corações também batiam num ritmo acelerado, e os dois já estavam com os corpos suados e com seus cabelos grudados em suas frontes.

– Jensen... Eu estou... Eu estou... Quase...

– Eu também, Jared. Também... Não... Eu... Vou... Eu vou...

Os dois chegaram juntos ao ápice. Jensen se derramou inteiro sobre a mão de Jared, e o moreno se derramou inteirinho mais uma vez na boca quente e sensual de Jensen.

Estavam cansados. A respiração era ofegante e os corpos tremiam de tanto prazer que compartilharam juntos. A cama jazia o líquido prazeroso de ambos os homens. Seus corações batiam um pelo outro, e eles ficaram em silêncio um bom tempo, apenas contemplando um ao outro. Depois de algum tempo sem dizerem absolutamente nada, o silêncio foi quebrado pela voz do guerreiro mercenário.

– Meu caro Jared, como você se sente amor? Você está bem? — O loiro perguntou, afastando com os dedos uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos do garoto — Não vai chorar e me bater com o travesseiro cheio de objetos pesados como fez da outra vez, vai?

– Não, Jensen. Eu não vou chorar e nem vou te agredir com o travesseiro cheio de objetos como fiz outro dia. Eu... Estou bem... Eu só... Foi bom. — Respondeu Jared com o sorriso sincero e a voz calma.

– Jared, por que não me conta o seu nome todo? Por que faz tanto mistério sobre sua vida?

– Jensen, querido, tem muita coisa que eu preciso te contar sobre minha vida, mas não agora. Não hoje. Vem. — disse acariciando o rosto do mais velho. — Me beija, Jensen, você tem a boca mais quente e mais linda do mundo, sabia?

– Claro que sei Jared. Muitos já me falaram isso. Mas você, Jay, tem as covinhas mais adoráveis que eu já vi, rapazinho.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e suas línguas se entrelaçavam uma na outra com mútua paixão. Depois de muitas carícias, depois de muitos beijos trocados, Jared mais uma vez deslizava sua boca pelo corpo de Jensen, deslizando-a do pescoço ao ombro até chegar aos mamilos rosados do loiro. Jensen, por sua vez, se entregava e compartilhava os carinhos com o seu garoto agora não tão megero assim.

Vencidos pelo cansaço que o prazer lhes provocou, os dois se deitaram um ao lado do outro, bem juntinhos, logo depois de Jensen ter limpado a ambos com o lençol da cama que compartilhavam. É claro que Jensen não podia passar a noite no mesmo quarto do menino, pois a casa era um mosteiro e algum monge poderia desconfiar ou até mesmo surpreendê-los. Então, Jensen esperou até que Jared estivesse dormindo. Saiu do quarto do rapaz de madrugada, sem ser visto por ninguém, nem mesmo por Joshua que o conhecia muito bem, para então terminar a noite em seu próprio quarto.

– Boa noite, Jensen, seu devasso!

– Boa noite, Jared sem-nome!

Continua...

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Nina-Winchester: Como vai,querida? Seja bem feliz que esteja gostando dessa loucura. Jensen é lindo,sexy,valente,rustico e as vezes bruto,mas como vc mesmo disse ele é ao mesmo tempo doce e suave e também amoroso e bastante protetor,acho que ele é um pouco do Dean né? O Jared é mimado,megero,se acha superior,mas é a defesa dele,como ele sofreu muito nas mãos do tio crápula,foi esse um jeito que ele arranjou para se ele também consegue ser meigo e doce quando quer.A lingua afiada deles e as alfinetadas a parte fazem com que a estória seja mais divertida, pelo carinho e sempre que puder me .**

**Naty: Oi,querida,espero que tenha gostado desse novo cap.O Jay ainda vai se abrir pro Jensen,em todos os sentidos,mas ainda temos que aguardar mais briguinhas e alfinetadas e surpresas pela frente,bjs e obrigada pela visita.**

**Alicia Darcy: Oi,amiga! Adorei a sua participação neste cap. e adorei também o trabalho da beta,Waldorf Sam,muito obrigada pela ajudinha de vcs,botou carisma no .**

**As alfinetadas deles são a alma da fic,pode-se dizer assim,eles se gostam e não se adimitem né,kkkkkk.O padre tem toda razão de tratar o irmão assim,mas vamos ver o que vem pela frente,pois acho que Joshua já perdoou o Jensen,bjs linda =)**


	15. Chapter 15

Olá, meus queridos! Não demorei muito dessa vez, e voltei com um novo cap. A minha Beta agora é a querida Waldorf SaN. Ela também é ótima. Obrigada, linda! Bem, boa leitura. =)

[-x-]

Capítulo 15 — O Passado de Jensen

Na manhã seguinte, Jared encontrou os irmãos no jardim, conversando e rindo como se jamais houvessem discutido. Jensen, por sua vez, demonstrava as habilidades de Amazon, e Joshua parecia um tanto impressionado pelo que via.

— Bom dia, padre Joshua. Jensen. — O moreno os cumprimentou serenamente. Ambos os presentearam com sorrisos idênticos, mostrando profunda admiração.

— Hoje você está mais elegante do que nunca, Jared. — Jensen comentou.

— Ora, Jensen, vejo que o bom comportamento de seu irmão está exercendo influência positiva sobre as suas maneiras — Jared rebateu com um sorriso.

— Pode ser que o mau comportamento dele esteja exercendo uma influência negativa sobre o meu. — Joshua considerou dando uns tapinhas nas costas do moreno. — Está mesmo muito atraente, senhor Jared. É realmente uma pena que precise partir hoje.

— Chega, Joshua — Jensen tomou possessivamente o pulso de Jared e segurou-o. — Pare com isso ou chamarei padre Balthazar para lembrar-lhe de que se casou com a igreja.

— Não preciso que ninguém me lembre disso. — Joshua respondeu de bom humor, recuperando o pulso de Jared com certa dificuldade. — Vá preparar os cavalos, Jensen, enquanto mostro o jardim ao senhor Jared.

— Não quero preparar os cavalos. — Jensen protestou. — Jared, não prefere que eu lhe mostre o jardim? Costumava roubar frutas quando criança, e conheço o lugar tão bem quanto Joshua.

O moreno e Joshua o ignoraram, então se afastaram, deixando Jensen sozinho.

— Bem... Se por acaso precisarem de mim estarei no estábulo! — Exaltou a contragosto. Então olhou para Amazon, pacientemente pousada em seu braço. — Joshua está apenas sendo gentil, não está, minha querida? Além disso, Jared não passa de um megero encrenqueiro. Você é a única criatura doce que me importa de verdade. — Desabafou — Ele pode ser bonito e ter aquela bundinha arrebitada e gostosa, mas só me dá dor de cabeça. Vou ficar feliz por livrar-me dele, não vou? Então, poderemos continuar com nossas vidas. Você e eu, minha querida doçura.

Lançou um último olhar para Jared, que sorria aberto, mostrando as covinhas para Joshua. Sentiu um forte aperto no peito ao ver a cena, então se virou e saiu batendo o portão atrás de si.

— Nossa! Os monges vão precisar de um portão novo se Jensen continuar fazendo isso! — Jared exclamou. — Ele está inquieto por ter de enfrentar a família. Acho que é compreensível.

— Não precisa encontrar desculpas para Jensen, meu jovem. Afinal, eu o conheço melhor que você.

— Sei disso. — Jared disse, embaraçado. — E não estou procurando desculpas para ele. Ora, teria de estar louco para me preocupar com um... Um... — Como poderia definir? — Homem como ele!

Joshua sorriu e depois continuou:

— Jared, você é mesmo uma figura. Não precisa esconder de mim seus sentimentos por Jensen. Eu o compreendo muito bem e só posso admirar a sua paciência para com ele. — Jared o fitou com a expressão confusa e ao mesmo tempo aturdida — A única pessoa capaz de aturá-lo sou eu, apesar do que aconteceu ontem à noite. Mas está tudo bem agora. Fiz as pazes com Deus depois que os deixei, e esta manhã pedi desculpas a meu irmão. Finalmente encontrei a paz, depois de tantos anos. E devo agradecê-lo por isso, pois foi você quem o trouxe de volta.

— Ah, não diga isso. Meu relacionamento com seu irmão não é exatamente o que está pensando — Jared finalmente disse, mesmo não sabendo quais palavras usar. Sentia-se culpado, no fim das contas. Joshua, porém, apenas riu serenamente.

— Acho que jamais vai saber o que penso sobre o seu relacionamento com meu irmão. Mas isso não vem ao caso. — Depois de ambos terem ficado um tempo em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, Joshua prosseguiu: — Agora gostaria de contar-lhe o que fez Jensen fugir de casa, há dez anos. Temos pouco tempo.

— Jensen nunca pareceu muito disposto a me contar sobre isso.

— Bem, não contarei todos os detalhes, mas apenas o que precisa saber para compreendê-lo melhor.

Jared ponderou por um momento. Ele realmente gostaria de entendê-lo, mas Jensen nunca lhe contou nada, então preferia não forçar a barra. Era um território pessoal, e o loiro tinha o direito de compartilhar apenas o que o fazia se sentir à vontade.

— Não creio que seja necessário. — Disse por fim. — Afinal, nem sequer voltarei a vê-lo, depois de hoje.

— Nunca se sabe o que o destino pode nos preparar, meu amigo. — Joshua deu de ombros. — E é sempre bom estar preparado o que pode vir a acontecer.

— Se pensa assim, então me conte. Sou todo ouvido.

Jared achava que seus esforços em esconder o interesse mais que óbvio estava passando despercebido. Joshua não conteve o riso ao vê-lo com aquela expressão curiosa no rosto.

— Prometo ser breve. Na verdade, não há muito o que contar. Já sabe que Alexander de Gyer é nosso irmão. É claro, sempre imaginamos que éramos verdadeiros Baldwin, assim como o resto de nossos irmãos. E nos orgulhávamos muito de sermos filhos de Charles Baldwin. Nosso pai era mais do que simples mortal para nós. Jensen e eu o idolatrávamos. Ele, por sua vez, nos mimava a extremos. — Sacudiu a cabeça em clara repreensão. — Não sei por que ele agia dessa forma. Por mais que tenha refletido sobre isso, nunca consegui entender. Ele nos tratava de maneira diferente dos outros. Vivia em conflito com Alex, tratava Willen com desprezo, simplesmente tolerava Justin, e ignorava Mackenzie, nossa irmãzinha, culpando-a injustamente pela morte de nossa mãe. — Fechou os olhos, recordando-se dos momentos inesquecíveis que vivenciara. Do quanto o pai era seletivo com os filhos e o quanto suas ações os afetavam diretamente. — Jensen e eu éramos tratados como príncipes. — Falou impetuoso, e depois ficou quieto, deixando que Jared assimilasse o que estava dizendo — Quando penso no quanto o amávamos, e no quanto acreditávamos que ele era tudo o que desejávamos ser... A ideia parece ridícula.

A dor em sua voz tocou o coração de Padalecki, e ele pousou a mão no braço de Joshua num gesto de pesar.

— Meninos costumam ser assim com seus pais. — Murmurou nostálgico.

Joshua abriu os olhos e fitou-o com o olhar perturbado.

— Ele morreu quando tínhamos dez anos. E a dor que sentimos, a agonia... Em nossa ignorância infantil, pensávamos que ele viveria para sempre. Sua morte só o endeusou ainda mais diante de nossos olhos. Chegávamos a rezar para ele, como se fosse um dos santos da igreja. Não é ridículo? — Jared sacudiu a cabeça.

— Vocês tinham apenas dez anos, Joshua. É perfeitamente compreensível e natural. — Afirmou.

— Deve ser, mas ainda me envergonho. Quando tínhamos dezesseis anos descobrimos que Charles Baldwin jamais foi nosso pai. E para completar o nosso horror, ficamos sabendo que Jaward de Wellewyn, o maior inimigo de Gyer, era nosso pai verdadeiro.

— O quê? — Jared sussurrou incrédulo. — Como? Sua mãe...

— Não foi um simples caso de adultério. Charles Baldwin foi o responsável. Numa atitude cruel ele havia violentado a esposa de Jaward e tornado sua vergonha pública, levando-a a cometer suicídio. Minha mãe e Jaward, perdidos em sofrimento, buscaram conforto nos braços um do outro. Jensen e eu somos nada mais que o resultado dessa busca.

— Oh, meu Deus, Joshua! Vocês devem ter ficado desolados! — Soltou Jared, imaginando como deve ter sido difícil para ele e o irmão.

— Sim. Doeu muito. — Confirmou. — Não foi fácil aceitar tudo de uma vez. Minha irmã Lillis e meu irmão Alex nos contaram. Lembra-se de que falamos dela, ontem à noite?

— Sim. Referiu-se a ela como irmã, mas pensei que fosse apenas um modo carinhoso de falar de sua cunhada. — Então ele ficou pensativo por um tempo, para depois verbalizar seus devaneios: — Que estranho! Seu irmão e a sua irmã são casados. Chega a parecer incesto!

— Sim, mas não há qualquer parentesco de sangue entre os dois. Alex é nosso meio-irmão por parte de mãe, e Lillis é nossa meia-irmã por parte de pai. Já estavam casados quando a verdade veio à tona. O choque também foi grande para eles.

— Posso imaginar. — Jared concordou. — Mas para você e Jensen deve ter sido ainda mais terrível.

— Jensen e eu ficamos abalados por dias, depois de Alex e Lillis nos contarem a verdade. Não conseguíamos falar sobre o assunto, nem mesmo um com o outro. Era doloroso demais, muito difícil de aceitar. O pior era que, de repente, éramos bastardos sem nomes. Um triste fim para nosso orgulho, baseado na noção de sermos legítimos Baldwin. — Suspirou pesadamente. — Éramos apenas os filhos bastardos de Jaward Ryon, lorde de Wellewyn, o homem o qual havíamos sido ensinados a odiar, um homem que Charles Baldwin nos fizera desprezar mais que qualquer outro ser vivo.

— É por isso que Jensen adotou o nome Ackles, e detesta a nobreza. — Jared murmurou.

— Sim, é por isso. Ackles era o nome de solteira de nossa mãe. O único nome que Jensen sentiu-se no direito de usar. Alex assegurou-nos de que continuaríamos a ser seus irmãos. Implorou para que esquecêssemos as circunstâncias de nosso nascimento e aceitássemos nossos lugares na família, como sempre havia sido. Para ele nada havia mudado. Eu pude perceber e acreditar nisso, e com o tempo, pude aceitar o pedido. Afinal, eu nem sequer conhecia Jaward; enquanto Charles, apesar de todos os seus defeitos, havia me amado como um verdadeiro pai. — Parou novamente, esperando encontrar as palavras certas. — Mas Jensen não conseguiu aceitar. Ficou completamente obcecado pelo fato de não ter o direito de sangue, de usar o nome Baldwin. De ser um Ryon, descendente da família que desprezava. E isso o perturbou no sentido mais profundo da palavra.

— E então ele fugiu. — Jared concluiu. — Preferiu fugir a viver com a dor. Fugiu da família, de você, e continua fugindo até hoje.

— Sim — Joshua confirmou, segurando-lhe as mãos. — Agora pode compreender por que eu lhe contei tudo. Jensen está voltando para casa e terá de enfrentar o que tanto o assombra. Isso sim será muito doloroso. Eu iria com ele, mas não posso deixar o mosteiro sem permissão. Mas você estará ao lado dele, e precisará ajudá-lo de todas as formas. Se não fosse por você, ele jamais teria voltado.

— Eu só queria chegar a Londres. — explicou com remorso. — Não sabia que ele sofreria tanto por minha causa.

— Não quero que se sinta culpado. Ao contrário, você fez uma coisa maravilhosa trazendo-o para casa. Mas, se não lhe der apoio, ninguém mais o fará. — olhou-o profundamente com expectativa. — Vai ajudá-lo?

— Sim. — declarou o garoto solenemente. — Eu prometo.

— Obrigado. — Disse após um suspiro ter atravessado seus lábios. — Ser gêmeo nem sempre é uma tarefa fácil, mas me sentirei melhor sabendo que ficará ao lado de Jensen. Agora, antes que ele venha buscá-lo, vamos cuidar das suas necessidades espirituais. Tem se confessado ultimamente, filho?

Jared arregalou os olhos.

—... Confessado? Eu? — repetiu atônito.

— Sim, meu querido. Estou falando da confissão para o perdão de seus pecados.

O moreno limpou a garganta antes de falar novamente:

— Não... Não ultimamente, padre. — Disse baixo, um pouco envergonhado. A verdade é que ele já desconfiava do que o homem a sua frente diria, e isso o estava deixando nervoso.

O irmão de Jensen era a última pessoa a quem ele desejaria fazer qualquer confissão.

— Ótimo! — Joshua exclamou com indisfarçada alegria, levando o rapaz ao santuário. — Não imagina o quanto estou ansioso para ouvi-lo, meu filho!

Continua...

Obrigada a minha querida beta Waldorf SaN pela betagem, e a Alicia Darcy por tê-la me indicado. Valeu linda! Bjs para as duas.

Obrigada a todos que leram e que não comentaram, mas, por favor, comentem! Bjs e até a próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

**(cap.16)** **Lord Alex e Lady Lillis**

Nada mudara. Parado diante das portas imensas do castelo de Gyer, Jensen sentiu-se como se estivesse sonhando, como se tudo o que cercava pudesse desvanecer-se em brumas. Somente uma coisa o ancorava à realidade: Jared. O moreno parecia mais nervoso que ele e segurava-lhe a mão com firmeza e determinação. Comportava-se como se estivesse se preparando para uma batalha, como se fosse protegê-lo de qualquer mal que o ameaçasse.

Jensen disse a si mesmo que não precisava, nem queria, que o garoto o protegesse. Detestava ser mimado por pessoas bem intencionadas. Naquele momento, permitia que Jared agisse assim somente por causa das circunstâncias excepcionais em que se encontravam. Depois que Alex e Lillis os houvessem cumprimentado, ele trataria de deixar bem claro para Jared que o mesmo jamais deveria voltar a tratá-lo daquela maneira. Por ora, não poderia dizer-lhe nada, pois não se sentia capaz de emitir um som sequer. Além disso, descobria-se impotente diante da tremedeira e do suor gelado que haviam se apoderado de seu corpo.

— Ele não é o tio Joshua?

Jensen e Jared empertigaram-se.

— Ele parece o tio Joshua.

— Mas não é.

Dois garotos saíram de detrás de Jensen e Jared e pararam em frente à eles. Ambos possuíam cabelos escuros e olhos azuis muito claros. Deviam ter nove ou dez anos de idade. Eram gêmeos.

— Mas ele se parece muito com o tio Joshua. — um deles insistiu.

— Já disse que não é Joshua. — o outro retrucou. — É, senhor?

Jensen tentou falar, explicar que não era o tio Joshua, mas sim o tio Jensen. Porém, sua voz havia sumido, e ele limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça.

J&J

Alexander Baldwin, lorde de Gyer, estava mergulhado no trabalho, em seu escritório particular, quando ouviu a comoção no salão principal. Mal ergueu os olhos dos papeis quando Justin, o irmão caçula, entrou.

— É melhor você me acompanhar, Alex. — Justin informou-o com sua seriedade característica, apesar de ter apenas dezenove anos.

Sem uma palavra, Alexander seguiu-o e encontrou todos os habitantes do castelo reunidos em torno das janelas do salão principal, espiando o pátio.

— Abram caminho para o seu senhor! — Justin ordenou. Alexander aproximou-se de uma das janelas e espiou. Manteve-se em silêncio por alguns momentos, lutando contra o que seus olhos lhe mostravam e o sentimento provocado pela visão. Então, não pôde mais conter-se.

— Oh, meu Deus. — murmurou. — Meu grandioso Deus!

— Vou buscar Lillis. — Justin falou. Alex não ouviu, pois já corria para fora.

...

Jared, finalmente, lançara-se em seu socorro.

— Este é seu tio Jensen. — ele explicava para os meninos, sem soltar sua mão da mão de Jensen. — Vocês o reconhecem, não? Ele é o tio Jensen, irmão gêmeo de seu tio Joshua, assim como vocês dois são gêmeos.

Os garotos olharam para o loiro, esperando pela confirmação, mas ele parecia ter se transformado num idiota, sem conseguir falar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Naquele momento, as portas do castelo se abriram. Jensen Ackles descobriu-se incapaz de controlar as próprias atitudes.

Durante todos os anos que passara longe, nunca ocorrera a Jensen que seus parentes envelheceriam. Sempre pensava neles como os vira da última vez. Ficou surpreso ao ver que Alex exibia feições maduras, com fios brancos entremeando os cabelos escuros. E ele parecia...Menor. Muito menor que o irmão mais velho, forte e poderoso de sua memória. Ficou ainda mais surpreso ao dar-se conta de que Alex só parecia menor porque ele, Jensen, crescera.

— Jensen... Jensen... — Alex repetia sem parar, fitando-o com olhar incrédulo.

Apertou-o nos braços fortes, molhando-o com suas lágrimas e repetindo seu nome cada vez mais alto, até explodir em risadas da mais pura felicidade e alívio.

— Você voltou. — murmurou, afastando-se e segurando Jensen pelos ombros. — Você voltou, Jensen.

Ainda incapaz de falar, o louro limitou-se a fitar o rosto amado do irmão e assentir. Alex ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe a face. Seus dedos ficaram molhados, surpreendendo Jensen ao tal ponto que ele mesmo levou a mão à face, descobrindo que também chorava.

— Ora, estou chorando como uma criança! — anunciou, recuperando por fim a sua voz. Então, concluiu que as primeiras palavras que dirigira ao irmão depois de dez anos haviam sido incrivelmente tolas.

Alex riu e voltou a abraçá-lo.

— Estamos ambos chorando como crianças. — disse. — Você me deixa mal diante dos meus vassalos, mas eu juro que ver você de novo valeu a pena. — então, soltou uma risada alta. — Você voltou para casa, Jensen!

Jensen também riu e os dois continuaram a fitar-se, até Alex perceber a presença do jovem cuja mão Jensen apertava com tanta força.

— Ora, Jensen, quem é esta adorável criatura? — suas feições iluminaram-se. —Trouxe seu amante!

Jensen largou depressa a mão de Jared.

— Não, Alex. Ele não é meu amante. Ele é...

Um grito de alegria cortou o ar e, em seguida, uma figura atirou-se sobre Jensen.

— Lillis! — ele gritou e tomou-a nos braços, girando-a no ar.

Esfregando a mão que Jensen quase lhe arrancara do punho, Jared observou-o com um misto de alívio e ciúme. A família mostrava-se tão feliz por vê-lo, que o moreno teve vontade de chorar. Apesar de sentir-se feliz por ele, não pôde evitar o sentimento de exclusão.

— Meu Deus! — um dos gêmeos exclamou. — Nunca vi mamãe e papai se comportarem assim!

O outro sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nem eu.

— Eles não viram seu tio Jensen há muitos anos. — Jared explicou, tentando confortá-los. — É natural que se comporte assim.

— Mas nós nem o conhecemos! — um dos meninos protestou.

Jared sorriu.

— Agora já conhecem.

Jensen finalmente soltou a irmã, prestando atenção em Alex.

— E veja o que ele trouxe com sigo, querida. — o mais velho falou, apontando para Jared.

Pela primeira vez, Jared pôde ver com clareza a mulher que se atirara sobre Jensen. Sua beleza era incrível, com seus cabelos loiros quase brancos, e estatura muito acima do normal; era quase do tamanho de Jensen. Os olhos azuis muito claros brilharam e os lábios rosados abriram-se num sorriso largo.

— Jensen! — ela exclamou. — Trouxe seu namorado! Seja bem vindo a Gyer!

Tomou Jared nos braços com sincera satisfação.

— Mas eu não sou...

— Lillis. — Jensen interrompeu-a com firmeza, aproximando-se e passando um braço em torno de Jared. — Este não é meu namorado ou amante. Seu nome é Jared — apresentou-o, sem esconder o orgulho em sua voz. — É a ele que devem agradecer por minha volta. Jared corre perigo e precisa chegar a Londres. Decidi trazê-lo para que Alex o ajude. Lamento não poder dizer-lhes seu sobrenome, pois ele se negou a informar-me. Ainda assim, asseguro-lhes de que se trata de um cavalheiro honrado.

Jared curvou-se numa leve reverência, pegando a mão da bela mulher e a beijando com delicadeza e um sorriso excitante. Todos a sua volta o observavam boquiabertos.

— Você disse Jared? — Lillis perguntou em tom chocado. — Mas Jen...

— Seja bem-vindo à nossa casa — Alex interrompeu-a depressa. — Ficamos satisfeitos em tê-lo conosco.

— Mas Alexander! — Lillis protestou. — O nome dele é Jared, e... — as palavras sumiram no ar, quando a mão forte de Alex apertou-lhe a cintura.

— Perdoe minha esposa. — ele falou. — Ela tem um primo chamado Jared e acho que a semelhança entre os dois a deixou confusa. É claro que farei tudo o que tiver ao meu alcance para levá-lo em segurança até Londres. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ter trazido meu irmão de volta a Gyer. Sou-lhe muito grato.

— Sabe, Alex... — Jensen sorriu. — Prefiro as suas boas- vindas que as de Joshua.

— Pelos hematomas no seu rosto, posso imaginar como reagiu ao vê-lo.

— Jensen, você deveria ter enviado uma mensagem, para que pudesse ter se preparado. — Lillis falou. — Os últimos anos não foram fáceis para ele.

— Foi o que ele me disse - Jensen admitiu, esfregando o queixo dolorido.

**Continua...**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Alicia Darcy: Kkkkkkk,amiga posso imaginar a vergonha do Jay,tadinho ter que contar o que se passou no passado e o que rolou entre ele e Jensen na noite passada...mas o padre Joshua está é curioso pra confirmar o que ja desconfia isso sim muito bom ele ter contado pro Jay o passado do irmão,agora Jared o verá com outros olhos e até o dará forças pra enfrentar a família né,bjs linda =)**

**Nina-Winchester : Obrigada pelos elogios emoções virão nos próximos capí confia em Jared e por isso contou o passado de Jensen ao moreno,ele sabe que Jared o ajudará,mas esse padre está curioso pra saber o que o moreno fez noite passada,isso sim,bjs =)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**(cap.17)Diálogo Entre Irmãos - Coração Mercenário**

**N/A: Olá,meus perdões pela demora em postar,mas aconteceu que eu sem querer apaguei todos os restantes dos cap.s prontos que estavam salvos no word.Aí tive que recuperá-los todos no Nyah,ainda bem que ainda estavam lá.Bem este cap. Foi betado pela Dean winchester LC ano passado,bjs e boa leitura =)**

— Não vamos falar disso. — Alex interrompeu-os. — Você está em casa e é isso o que importa. Venha conhecer meus filhos, Jensen. — com orgulho, puxou os gêmeos para si. — Jaward, Charles, este é o seu tio Jensen. Jensen, eles são idênticos, como você e Joshua. Portanto, não fique sem jeito se tiver dificuldades em distingui-los.

— Olá. — ele cumprimentou-os, hesitante e emocionado.

— É você que não quer se tornar cavaleiro? — Jaward perguntou sem preâmbulos.

— Jaward! — Alex repreendeu-o. — Cuide de sua língua! Desculpe, Jen, mas os meninos souberam de suas aventuras pelos soldados e cavaleiros que se hospedaram aqui ao longo dos últimos anos. Parece que todos o conhecem ou, ao menos, ouviram falar de suas façanhas.

— Não é verdade! - Charles protestou. — Ouvimos falar de Jensen Ackles, não de Jensen Baldwin!

— Charles! — Lillis disse, muito séria. — Seu tio Jensen é um só e não vou admitir tamanha grosseria!

Os gêmeos mostraram-se arrependidos e Jensen sentiu-se culpado. Porém, antes que qualquer um pudesse desculpar-se, foram interrompidos.

— Minha querida, não deve ser tão dura com os meninos. Não passam de crianças que não sabem o que dizem.

Jensen reconheceu a voz antes de ver o rosto.

— Edyth! — virou-se para a antiga professora,que trazia os outros sobrinhos para conhece-lo. Adiantou-se e tomou-a nos braços. — Edyth! Como senti a sua falta!

— Deixe-me olhar para você, meu querido. — murmurou a mulher idosa. — Ora, você se transformou num homem, Jensen Baldwin, enquanto eu só pensava em você como um garoto. Agora, olhe pra mim e diga que não pareço uma estranha!

Jensen riu e beijou-a.

— Está linda e adorável como da última vez em que a vi, Edyth. Só há uma outra mulher que amo tanto quanto você, além de minha irmã. — falou, olhando para Lillis. — Trata-se de minha tia Leta, que se casou e mudou-se de Gyer, segundo me contaram. Mas estou tão feliz em vê-la, Edyth de Lielyn!

— Pare com essa tolice e deixe-me apresentar-lhe seus sobrinhos. — virou-se para uma linda menina de uns oito anos, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. — Esta é Elena. E esta, — apontou para a menor, de uns cinco anos, também bonita, mas com os traços do pai. — é Elizabeth. Este, — acrescentou, olhando para o menininho que chupava um dedo — é Rorian, que chamamos de Rory.

Jensen abaixou-se.

— Como vai,Rory... Pequena Beth e linda Elena. — beijou-os no rosto e virou-se para Jared com ar orgulhoso. — O que acha dos meus sobrinhos?

Surpreso pela rapidez com que Jensen Ackles superara a longa separação da família, Jared sorriu.

— São crianças adoráveis. — virou-se para os pais orgulhosos e elogiou: — Têm uma família maravilhosa, Lorde e Lady Gyer.

— Onde estão Willem, Justin e Mackenzie? — Jensen perguntou, olhando em volta. — Não me diga que estão fora de Gyer!

— Willem e Mac realmente encontram-se em Londres. — Alex informou-o. — Onde nossa encantadora irmã está enfeitiçando todos os homens com idade entre doze e oitenta e cinco anos da corte, pelo que ouvi dizer. Justin, ou melhor, Sir Justin, está no salão principal, esperando que você faça uma entrada triunfal para que nossos vassalos possam vê-lo não só através das janelas.

— Sir Justin? — Jensen sacudiu a cabeça. — Bem, ficarei contente em vê-lo mesmo assim. — parou de falar para tomar as duas sobrinhas nos braços, sem esconder o orgulho familiar. — Justin já deve ser homem, agora. Continua tão sério como quando era garoto?

— Mais! — Alexander riu e apanhou o filho caçula, que se adiantara para Jensen, na esperança de juntar-se às irmãs. — Agora, vamos entrar, Jensen, Lorde Jared, antes que meu povo morra de curiosidade.

— Sim, por favor, entrem e sejam bem-vindos. — Lillis reforçou, tomando Jared pelos ombros. — Deve estar cansado da viagem, senhor, e ansioso por um banho quente e roupas limpas.

A idéia de um banho quente e perfumado, como somente lares como Gyer podiam oferecer, quase levou Jared às lágrimas. Estava acostumado a banhar-se diariamente em sua casa.

— Sim, Lady Gyer. — falou. — Eu adoraria tomar um banho. Já faz dias que não me dou a tal luxo.

Lillis sorriu.

— Nesse caso, tomará seu banho sem demora. Escolherei uma roupa de Willem. Embora não seja tão alto como você, tenho certeza de que encontrarei algo que lhe sirva.

— Fico-lhe muito grato, Milady. — Jared disse, e deixou-se levar para dentro do castelo.

Era óbvio que sabiam quem ele era, Jared pensou ao afundar na banheira de madeira. Suspeitara disso ao ver a reação de Lorde e Lady Gyer ao ouvirem seu nome. E tivera a confirmação quando fora levado aos seus aposentos luxuosos, muito parecidos aos que mantinha em Siere, para hospedar o rei ou outros nobres que pudessem chegar sem aviso. Embora Alexander Baldwin fosse mais rico que ele, o nascimento de Jared colocava-o numa posição superior e os aposentos eram adequados ao filho do conde de Siere, herdeiro do nome e título da família.

Mas se sabiam a verdade, por que Lorde de Gyer não permitira que a esposa contasse tudo a Jensen? Jared sabia que era considerado mais como propriedade valiosa do que como pessoa. Alexander de Gyer, membro da nobreza, e tendo jurado fidelidade ao rei, teria por obrigação devolvê-lo ao tio, seu tutor oficial.

Talvez ele quisesse evitar uma cena embaraçosa diante de seu povo e, mais tarde, converssasse com o moreno em particular, informando-o de que o levaria de volta a Siere. Ou pior, que já enviara uma mensagem a seu tio, avisando-o de seu paradeiro. Fosse como fosse, Jared não poderia permanecer em Gyer, esperando que o destino o alcançasse. Tinha de chegar a Londres e ao rei, antes que o tio o fizesse e eliminasse suas chances com mentiras deslavadas.

Embora soubesse que estava sendo egoísta, desejou que Jensen Ackles não houvesse se transformado em Jensen Baldwin. Sentia-se feliz pelo loiro haver se reconciliado com a família e por saber que, mesmo sem querer, havia contribuído para isso. Porém, o fato de ele ser um membro da nobreza era um problema. Como chegaria a Londres sem um homem como Jensen Ackles para ajudá-lo?

Apoiando a cabeça na borda da banheira, Jared fixou os olhos no teto e pôs-se a pensar no que fazer.

J&J

— Ele foi espancado! — Lillis declarou ao entrar no escritório do marido, onde Alex e Jensen conversavam. — Os criados quase gritaram e eu quase passei mal, quando vimos os ferimentos. — virou-se para Jensen. — Quem fez tamanha barbaridade?

— Wou, wou, wou! Não fui eu! — Jensen defendeu-se. — O tio dele o espancou porque ele se recusou a casar-se com a mulher escolhida por ele. Foi por isso que o garoto fugiu. Sou simplesmente o homem que ele encontrou no caminho. Eu juro.

— É claro que não pensei que você fosse o culpado, Jensen. Mas o homem que fez aquilo com o menino merecia uma surra muito pior. — Lillis argumentou. Alex riu.

— E aposto que você adoraria se encarregar da tarefa- comentou. — Sente-se e acalme-se, querida.

Lillis sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

— Está achando graça, meu marido, porque não viu o estado em que se encontra o pobre menino. Do contrário, já estaria na caça daquele animal. Estou orgulhosa de você, Jensen, por ter ajudado Jared. Foi um gesto muito cavalheiresco.

— Por favor, Lillis. — Jensen protestou com uma careta. — Não use esta palavra ao se referir a mim. Mesmo porque, se perguntar ao Jared, ele certamente vai lhe dizer muitas outras, todas bem piores para me descrever. Acho que isso será do que mais vou sentir falta.

— Sentir falta, Jen? — Alex parecia surpreso. — Pensei que seu relacionamento com o jovem Jared fosse algo mais permanente e até esperava que você mencionasse um possível compromisso.

— Pelo amor de Deus,Alex! — Jensen exclamou horrorizado. — Só pode estar brincando! Jared Sem-nome é o sujeito mais ranzinza que já conheci. Prefiro ir viver com uma ursa!

— Ora, Jen. - Lillis interferiu. — Ele é dócil e tem excelentes maneiras. Além disso, não pode negar que ele seja lindo.

— Isso é verdade. — ele admitiu. — É um rapaz bonito. Viram a cara do Justin quando o conheceu?Pensei que fosse cair de joelhos ali mesmo e fazer papel de bobo.

Lillis riu.

— Ele está procurando por uma esposa. Decidiu casar-se com uma mulher, depois de ser enganado e dispensado pelo ex-namorado, Tom. Quer se casar antes de completar vinte e cinco anos, e conhecendo-o bem, sabemos que ele leva tais promessas muito a sério.

— Sim, eu sei. É uma pena. O garoto tem a personalidade de uma rocha. Por que não o manda para a corte, Alex? Ou, então, qualquer outro lugar onde ele viva um pouco de aventura?

— Como você? Pelo que ouvimos, Jensen, sua vida parece ser uma aventura atrás da outra. Teve sorte por não ter ido parar na prisão, ou pior, não é verdade?

Jensen sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

— Sim, tive sorte.

Sorte. A palavra ecoou no silêncio. Sim, tivera sorte. Os últimos dez anos haviam passado como um furacão para Jensen. Matara homens, passara fome, roubara e lutara contra homens e contra a natureza para sobreviver. Fizera amor com mais mulheres e homens do que poderia contar, salvara inúmeras donzelas. Fizera e perdera amigos. Conhecera os elementos mais baixos e vis da humanidade e chegara a adotar alguns, em sua luta pela sobrevivência. Aprendera a mentir e trapacear, como tirar vantagem da confiança de gente decente, como atacar e ferir, antes de ser atacado e ferido. Porém, também aprendera algo sobre a bondade e a ausência de limites para a gentileza humana, e agarrara-se a essa bondade num esforço de permanecer humano. Recordando sua vida, sentiu-se envergonhado por encontrar-se na companhia do irmão e da irmã, a quem amava demais para ferir com a verdade sobre o seu comportamento desprezível.

— Ouça, Jensen. — Alex falou. — Lillis e eu não queremos um relatório sobre a sua vida durante os últimos dez anos. Nenhum de nós quer ouvir sobre isso. Você nos magoou demais quando partiu. Não vou negar, ou desculpa-lo por isso. Sofremos por meses e meses, e nunca deixamos de nos preocupar. Procurei por você durante várias semanas e mantive metade de meu exército na busca por muito mais tempo. Se eu o tivesse encontrado na ocasião, você teria levado uma surra inesquecível.

Jensen baixou os olhos para o chão.

— Eu tive de fazer o que fiz. — murmurou.

— Não quero ouvir isso, Jensen. Não precisava partir. O que soubemos de nosso pai e de Jawaed magoou todos nós. Ou será que você pensou que era o único a sofrer? E, se não se importava com o resto de nós, deveria ao menos ter pensado em Joshua. Faz idéia de como ele reagiu quando leu seu bilhete naquela manhã? Ele chorou como uma criança por horas a fio em meus braços. Depois disso, por meses, não saía de dentro do castelo. Nem mesmo para ir à missa.

Jensen repetiu para si mesmo que não choraria. Exceto pelo lapso momentâneo daquela manhã, não havia derramado uma lágrima desde o dia em que descobrira a verdade sobre seu nascimento. E não passara por tudo o que passara, por nada.

Continua...

N/B: Então, Elise-san! Õ/ Me desculpa pela demora em betar? T-T Eu vi sua MP hoje às 01:48 da madrugada, e ia betar, só que aí eu tava caindo de sono na frente do computador e acabei esquecendo i.i E hoje o dia foi meio corrido, então... ENFIM. Será que seus leitores lindos e você podem me perdoar? ç_

**Respondendo Reviws:**

**Alicia Darcy: Oi,amiga! A Lillis quase deixou escapar que o Jared é o mesmo Jared que está sendo procurado pelo tio e noivo tiranos.A sorte é que o Alex percebeu e repreendeu logo,rsrs.**

**Está tudo bem sim,linda,depois desse cap. De hoje,postarei outro na segunda-feira agora,bjs =)**

**Guest: Boa tarde amiga! Foi por pouco né.Eles já sabem quem é o Jared,menos o vão se assumir sim,isso vai ser quando chegarem em Briarstone,aí tudo vai ficar mais fácil para eles se assumirem,rsrs,bjs e postarei outro logo =)**

**Naty : Linda,o Jared não é primo da Lillis não,mas ela sabe quem ele é e sabe também que ele corre grande perigo rsrs,espero que tenha gostado desse novo cap.,bjs =)**

**Nina-Winchester =) A família de Jensen sabem quem é Jared Padalecki,a Lillis quase botou tudo a perder,mas seu marido alex percebeu que o garoto corria perigo,pois o próprio Jensen mencionou que o moreno estava fugindo do tio. Jensen ficou tão nervoso e ancioso ao rever os irmãos que apertava a mão do Jared com força e sem soltar,kkkkk,o engraçado é que todos viram e ele fica falando que o Jared não é amante e nem namorado,pode? E com certeza a recepsão do Alex foi melhor que a do Joshua,bjs linda =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(cap.18) Entre Família**

**Jensen repetiu para si mesmo que não choraria. Exceto pelo lapso momentâneo daquela manhã, não havia derramado uma lágrima desde o dia em que descobrira a verdade sobre seu nascimento. E não passara por tudo o que passara, por nada.**

**Levantou-se e foi até a janela, onde respirou fundo várias vezes, enquanto admirava o jardim. Assim que se acalmou, falou:**

— **Sinto muito. Nunca tive a intenção de magoar Joshua ou qualquer um de vocês. Mas eu tinha de ir. Não havia escolha para mim, Alex, apesar do que você possa pensar. Disse que não quer ouvir e, para ser honesto, não tenho a menor disposição para explicar.**

— **Jensen. — Lillis murmurou — Nada disso importa. Você está em cas que conta. Não leve a mal as palavras de Alex. Não pode culpar-nos pelo que sentimos, assim como não podemos culpar você. Por favor, vamos deixar o passado para trás e começar de novo.**

— **Não estou em casa. — Ackles replicou com amargura. — Gyer não é minha casa, nunca foi, ou será. Só estou aqui por causa daquele moleque lá em cima. Agora que Alex prometeu ajudá-lo, vou embora. Partirei amanhã de manhã.**

**Um breve silêncio se seguiu. E então, Lillis explodiu em lágrimas. Os dois avançaram para ela, mas foi Jensen quem a tomou nos braços.**

— **Lillis! Não chore. — ele implorou. — Por favor.**

— **A culpa é minha! — ela soluçou. — Tia Leta me advertiu do que a verdade poderia causar, mas não lhe dei ouvidos. Acreditei que você gostaria de saber a verdade, mas estava errada!**

**Jensen não sabia o que dizer, pois realmente desejava jamais ter descoberto a verdade.**

— **Está tudo bem, Lillis — mentiu. — Você mesma disse que devemos deixar o passado para trás.**

— **Mesmo assim,você vai partir! — ela retrucou. — Fique conosco, Jen, por favor. Fique em Gyer. Aqui é a sua casa.**

**Eles jamais compreenderiam, Jensen pensou com tristeza. Gyer e Wellewyn eram as fontes de toda a sua amargura. Não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo.**

**Aflito, olhou para Alex e estremeceu ao deparar com a expressão furiosa do irmão mais velho. Tardiamente, lembrou-se de que, no que dizia respeito a Lillis, Alex não media consequências. Jensen engoliu seco e abraçou a irmã com mais força, buscando proteção.**

— **Diga que vai ficar, Jensen. — ela implorou.**

— **Não posso. — ele respondeu com honestidade. — Ah, Lillis, por favor, pare de chorar. Está partindo o meu coração. Não posso ficar em Gyer.**

**Arriscou outro olhar para Alex, que continuava a fitá-lo com fúria. Não tinha escolha. Só lhe restava tomar a saída mais fácil, pois não seria capaz de ferir ainda mais as pessoas que mais amava.**

— **Não posso ficar, porque recebi outro feudo para administrar. — o loiro declarou, e contou tudo sobre Briarstone e como o ganhara.**

**Alex ficou ainda mais furioso.**

— **Não há a menor necessidade de você cuidar de terras de estranhos, Jensen. Muitos feudos dos Baldwin necessitam de cuidados.**

**Afagando os lindos e bem longos cabelos loiros de Lillis com ternura, Jensen replicou:**

— **Então é melhor você mandar um Baldwin para cuidar deles. Alex, Willem, Justin, ou até mesmo Mackenzie serão capazes de fazê-lo.**

— **Você...é...um...Baldwin. — Alex rugiu.**

**Só então, Jensen deu-se conta, com profunda tristeza, de que o irmão mais velho já não tinha o poder de assustá-lo ou submetê-lo. Muita coisa acontecera e o coração de Jensen Ackles endurecera contra o medo.**

— **Tenho vivido com o nome que escolhi por dez anos, Alexander Baldwin. — disse devagar. — E pretendo viver assim pelo resto de meus dias. É o único nome ao qual tenho direito: Ackles. — afastou Lillis e fitou-a, antes de repetir: — Ackles. E se vocês não podem me aceitar como um Ackles, partirei agora mesmo.**

— **Não! — Lillis gritou. — Não o deixarei partir como fez antes! Pouco me importa o nome que usa, é e sempre será meu irmão!**

**Jensen olhou para Alex, cuja expressão não relaxara.**

— **Independente do nome que use. — Alex falou. — Seja Ackles, Ryon ou Baldwin, você sempre será um membro desta família. Meu pai foi seu pai, Jensen, a despeito de qualquer outra verdade. Charles Baldwin aceitou-o como seu próprio filho.**

**As palavras de Alex abalaram o mais novo. O nome que se esforçara tanto para afastar da memória o abalou. Tratava-se da única coisa que ele não era capaz de suportar.**

— **Meu nome é Jensen Ackles. — repetiu com firmeza e caminhou até a porta, de onde falou, mantendo-se de costas. Não seria capaz de encarar Alex ou Lillis expondo seus sentimentos mais íntimos. — Jamais entenderei como foram capazes de dar os nomes que deram àquelas pobres crianças inocentes. Charles e Jaward! Parece uma brincadeira cruel! Devem pensar que, fazendo isso, estariam redimindo a infelicidade que aqueles dois provocaram neste mundo, mas estão enganados! Nada, nada poderia redimi-los. O que fizeram foi amaldiçoar seus filhos com a memória de dois verdadeiros demônios!**

**Sentindo-se tenso e frio, necessitado de uma boa luta corporal, Jensen saiu.**

**Sem perceber para onde ia, Ackles subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao caramanchão no topo do castelo, onde tantos anos antes, ele e Joshua criavam seus pássaros. Abriu a porta de repente, assustando os dois meninos que se encontravam lá dentro.**

**Ficou chocado ao descobrir que o lugar continuava exatamente o mesmo, com todas as gaiolas guardando pássaros. Olhou para os sobrinhos que o fitavam, surpresos. Um deles segurava uma pequena águia, enquanto o outro colocava os anéis nos pés do animal, assim como Jensen e Joshua haviam feitos tantas vezes.**

— **Olá, tio Jensen. — um dos meninos cumprimentou-o. — Veio conhecer nossos pássaros?**

**Embaraçado por ter entrado de maneira tão rude, o loiro respondeu de maneira hesitante.**

— **Sim...Acho que sim.**

— **Mamãe contou que você e tio Joshua costumavam criar pássaros. — o outro gêmeo comentou. — As vezes tio Joshua vem nos ajudar.**

**Jensen aproximou-se.**

— **Ora, seu tio Joshua é o melhor treinador de pássaros que já vi. Vocês não poderiam ter ajuda melhor.**

— **Estranho. — o primeiro menino falou. — Tio Joshua disse a mesma coisa sobre você. Ele sempre conta histórias de quando vocês eram pequenos.**

— **Verdade? — Jensen sorriu. — Espero que ele só conte boas histórias, sobre como éramos bem comportados e obedientes.**

**Os gêmeos riram.**

— **Não, ele não contou nenhuma história assim. As que ele conta são as que papai diz terem lhe dado todos os seus cabelos brancos.**

— **Papai diz que se tentarmos fazer o que você e tio Joshua faziam, vamos nos arrepender do dia em que nascemos.**

**Jensen riu e os meninos, terminando a tarefa com o pássaro, entregaram-no para que o tio o inspecionasse. Jensen examinou o pássaro, fazendo perguntas sobre como os meninos o tratavam e dando explicações sobre a melhor maneira de agir.**

— **Muito bem, meninos. Fizeram um excelente trabalho. Agora, é melhor colocá-la em sua gaiola.**

**Os garotos assentiram, impressionados com o conhecimento do tio sobre pássaros.**

— **Já íamos guardá-la e descer, tio. Vai esperar por nós?**

**Ackles sorriu para os belos sobrinhos.**

— **É claro. E quando descermos, iremos até o meu quarto. Quero mostrar-lhes Amazon. Já a viram?**

— **Sim, senhor. — um deles respondeu, excitado. — É uma beleza. Estamos loucos para vê-la de perto.**

— **Tenho uma idéia melhor. — Jensen declarou. — Vamos levá-la aos campos do norte, onde não faltará caça para ela se divertir. Então, vocês mesmos poderão cuidar dela.**

**A sugestão foi recebida com grande entusiasmo e Jensen teve de tomar cuidado para não ser derrubado quando os garotos puseram-se a descer as escadas.**

**J&J**

— **Você precisava ver. — Jensen falou,enquanto caminhava com Jared nos jardins ao final da tarde, contando o dia que passara com os sobrinhos. — Joshua e eu jamais tivemos tanta energia. Eles me fazem sentir tão velho!**

**Jared sorriu.**

— **Está passando bons momentos com sua família, não é, Jensen Ackles? Fico contente com isso.**

— **É bom estar em casa, embora seja um pouco estranho. Sempre soube que um dia eu voltaria. Mas, não fosse por você, teria adiado a decisão por mais algum tempo.**

— **Que bom que eu o forcei a isso. Quanto mais adiasse, mais difícil seria. Agora que reconciliou com sua família pode desfrutar da companhia deles e eles da sua, se é que isso é possível. — Jared acrescentou em tom de provocação.**

**Jensen riu.**

— **Se for, terá de ser a distância, pois ainda pretendo estabelecer-me em Briarstone.**

— **Foi o que Lady Gyer me contou. Conversamos muito esta tarde. Sua irmã e irmão estão tristes por saber que você vai partir novamente. Acreditando que eu exerça algum tipo de influência sobre você, embora eu não saiba de onde ela tirou essa idéia, ela pediu que eu tentasse convencê-lo a ficar.**

— **Verdade? Pobre Lillis. Acho que ela jamais compreenderá meus motivos para não ficar em Gyer.**

–— **Está sendo tolo e egoísta. — Jared declarou. — Sua família passou dez anos sem vê-lo e, mesmo assim, vai partir depois de um único dia. Será que não pode sacrificar um pouquinho do seu precioso tempo? Ao menos alguns dias?**

— **Não, não posso. E devo lembrá-lo de que isso não é da sua conta, embora tenha sido o responsável por meu retorno.**

— **Por que não pode passar alguns dias com sua família? — Jared inquiriu, impaciente. — Não pode ser tão doloroso. Além disso, faria muito bem aos seus irmãos, que o amam tanto.**

— **Não quero falar sobre isso, Jared.**

— **Não estou interessado no que você quer! Será que é tão covarde a ponto de não poder dedicar tempo à família? As lembranças são assim tão terríveis?**

— **Minhas lembranças são só minhas, querido. Você jamais seria capaz de compreender meus sentimentos por Gyer, ou pelo meu passado.**

**O moreno parou e virou-se para encará-lo.**

— **Eu gostaria muito de compreender, Jensen. Sinceramente. Conte-me e dê-me uma chance.**

**Aquilo já era demais, Jensen pensou furioso. Encarou-o, erguendo as sobrancelhas numa tentativa de zombaria.**

— **Precisa aprender a não invadir a privacidade alheia, rapaz. Trata-se de um comportamento impróprio que delata a falta de educação de um jovem cavalheiro.**

**Embora conhecesse Jensen há poucos dias, Jared já sabia quando o loiro recorria a insultos apenas para se proteger. Sorrindo para si mesmo, decidiu fazer o jogo dele.**

— **Ah, não, Sir. Minha educação foi completa. Infelizmente, não pude contar com a sua presença para me servir de exemplo do que realmente é grosseria e falta de educação. Mas tenho me esforçado para suprir tal carência, estudando-o com toda a atenção.**

**Jensen não pôde deixar de admirar a inteligência de seu maravilhoso Jared Sem-nome. Tomou-lhe a mão e voltou a caminhar.**

— **Meu querido Jared, você é a pessoa mais estranha que já vi. Qualquer mulher no seu lugar se desmancharia em lágrimas e me faria sentir o pior dos canalhas.**

— **Mas não sou uma mulher e não sou estúpido, Jensen Ackles. Se você fosse mesmo um canalha, eu saberia como agir. Acontece que você não me engana e eu não estou disposto a perder meu tempo.**

**Ackles riu alto, jogando a cabeça para tr****ás.**

— **Sabe de uma coisa? Nunca admirei tanto um rapaz como admiro você. Não é fácil encontrar inteligência e beleza numa mesma pessoa. Como vou viver sem os seus comentários cáusticos, depois que nos separarmos amanhã?**

**Com um sorriso, o moreno respondeu:**

— **Estive pensando o mesmo, Jensen Ackles. Não creio ser possível encontrar outra pessoa que me faça tanto mal. Acho que terei de me penitenciar mais vezes, para suprir a sua ausência.**

**Jensen voltou a interromper a caminhada. Levou a mão de Jared aos lábios e beijou-a com ternura. O moreno o fitou com um olhar surpreso, provocando-lhe uma pontada de remorso. Jared possuía os olhos de filhotinho pidão mais lindos que ele já vira, bem como a boca mais adorável que ele já beijara, e as covinhas perfeitas que ele admirava.**

— **Fui mesmo mau para você. — Jensen admitiu, antes que pudesse pensar em não fazê-lo. — Acho que a delicadeza não faz parte da minha natureza, mas gostaria de ter sido melhor para você, Jared. Afinal, você me tratou muito melhor do que eu merecia. — voltou a beijar-lhe a mão. — Espero que não me queira mal para sempre, meu querido.**

**Sem saber a razão, Jared sentiu vontade de chorar.**

— **Talvez seja eu quem deva pedir desculpas. — murmurou o moreno. — Forcei-o a me acompanhar e voltar para onde não desejava. Além disso, fui mesquinho e grosseiro. Nem sequer agradeci o que fez por mim, mas quero que saiba que jamais o esquecerei, Jensen Ackles.**

— **Jared...Como já disse, não faço o tipo gentil. E até prefiro quando você implica comigo, em vez de me agradecer.**

**Jared não respondeu, mas continuou a fitá-lo. Depois de retribuir-lhe o olhar por um longo momento, Jensen o puxou para si e beijou-o com ternura e carinho. Quando voltou a fitá-lo, o fez de modo intenso.**

— **É estranho, Jared. — declarou o loiro. — Mas vou sentir sua falta.**

— **Sei que é estranho, mas também sentirei a sua.**

**Um brilho iluminou os olhos verde-esmeralda de Jensen.**

— **Jared.. — começou, hesitante. — O que pensaria se...Dentro de alguns meses, depois que eu me estabelecer em Briarstone, eu...Bem, terei de ir a Londres e...Gostaria de voltar a me ver?**

**Sua voz soou tão insegura, que o coração de Jared quase partiu. Porém, ele recuou um passo e forçou-se a parecer distante.**

— **Não, não gostaria.**

**Por um momento, a dor obscureceu o semblante de Jensen, provocando em Jared o desejo intenso de gritar que era mentira. Mas não poderia fazê-lo. Assim, limitou-se a permanecer imóvel, lutando contra as emoções com a mesma eficácia que Jensen o fazia.**

**Um instante depois, Jensen voltara a esconder-se atrás de sua máscara de indiferença.**

— **Não poderia ter sido mais honesto. — comentou com um sorriso.**

— **Jensen...**

— **Não vamos falar sobre isso. — o loiro o interrompeu com naturalidade. — Conte-me sobre o que Justin conversava com você quando os encontrei, há uma hora. Ele parecia prestes a atirar-se aos seus pés.**

— **Bem, na verdade... — Jared respondeu, desejando poder sair correndo como uma garota donzela e trancar-se em seu quarto e chorar. — Ele me contava sobre suas inúmeras qualidades e explicava o que tem a oferecer a uma noiva.**

**Jensen riu alto.**

— **Ora, então ele se deixou cegar por sua beleza e decidiu conquistá-lo com a desculpa sobre o que oferecer a uma noiva. Que tolice! Alex e Lillis me contaram que Justin decidiu casar-se o mais cedo possível e, imagino, você foi o primeiro a aparecer. Além do mais, apesar da sua natureza fria, Jared Sem-nome, você é capaz de aquecer uma cama melhor que a maioria das mulheres ou homens.**

**Jared sentiu uma pontada de dor, provocada pelo tom rude da voz do guerreiro loiro, mas não disse nada. Limitou-se a desviar os olhos doloridos e fixá-los nas flores.**

**J&J**

— **Por que não me deixa contar a Jensen a verdade sobre lorde Jared? — Lillis perguntou ao marido, quando os dois observavam da janela os dois rapazes que passeava pelo jardim.**

— **Não sei. — Alex respondeu, pensativo. — O pobre garoto parece querer manter sua identidade em segredo. E quem poderia culpá-lo, com Mark Pellegrino e seus homens a procurá-lo? O fato de ele e Jensen terem chegado sãos e salvos a Gyer é um milagre, levando-se em conta o pequeno exército que passou por aqui, há poucos dias, perguntando pelo menino. Acho que não quis fazê-lo sentir-se tolo.**

— **Mas Jensen ficará furioso quando souber! Ele pensa que o rapaz não passa do filho de um fazendeiro e o trata de acordo. Pode imaginar o que vai pensar quando souber que o menino é Jared Padalecki, herdeiro de Siere?**

— **Mais uma razão para que eu não fizesse a revelação. Provavelmente, Jensen o estrangularia, pois jamais teria lhe oferecido ajuda se soubesse quem o garoto realmente é. Sabemos que ele despreza a nobreza e se afastaria dele no mesmo instante. Porém, olhe para ele agora. Nunca soube que Jensen pudesse mostrar-se tão feliz na companhia de um rapaz, exceto quando está com eles na cama!**

**Os dois riram.**

— **Tem razão, querido. Nosso irmão parece gostar muito do moço. Acha que Jensen o ama? Seria engraçado se ele se tornasse o conde de Siere, embora isso fosse me fazer muito feliz.**

— **Pelo amor de Deus! — Alex declarou. — Teríamos de tratá-lo como um nobre! Não pretendo passar o resto da vida chamando Jensen de "Lorde", ou "Sir"!**

— **Impossível. — Lillis lamentou. — Ele detesta a nobreza. Nem sequer aceita ser sagrado cavaleiro, mesmo sob a insistência do rei. Ainda assim, eu adoraria vê-lo feliz.**

— **Eu também, querida. Só nos resta rezar para que ele encontre uma moça ou outro rapaz que o atraia tanto quanto Lorde Jared.**

— **Sim, mas é uma pena. Ele é adorável. Perfeito para Jensen. Se não fosse tão bem nascido.**

**Alex assentiu, mas falou em tom amargo:**

— **Se o garoto não corresse tamanho perigo.**

**Continua...**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Naty: Kkkkkkk,eu demoro postar aqui por dois motivos: 1° porque as vezes eu posto errado e tenho que deletar e postar denovo,kkkkk,eu esqueço de fazer o wploaud do capítulo e vou no gerenciar cap.,aí já viu né,fico enjuriada e não posto mais,o 2° é que as vezes tem pouquinho reviews aqui,então demoro um pouquinho pra dar tempo dos leitores lerem,entende?**

**Bom,tá faltando pouco pra chegar onde parou,tenho que andar rápido agora kkkkk,bjs =)**

**Nina-Winchester : Sim,o Jared já está desconfiado,kkkkkk,querida é isso mesmo que ele vai fazer,ele vai tentar fugir sem o Jensen,imagine. Alex e Lillis estão sim do lado do Jared e Lillis já percebeu que o moreno faz bem ao Jared e por isso ela o defende e o defenderá,afinal Jensen é irmão dela também e o que eles querem é o bem do Jensen,lindo,bjs querida =)**

**Patricia Rodrigues : Ele também é meu xodó e espero que tenha gostdo desse capítulo,pois ele aparece e passeia com o loiro no jardim,rsrs,bjs =)**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e que acompanham,só me perdoem pela demora,ai,que vergonha pedir isso,kkkkk,bjs a todos =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(cap.19) Fuga Frustrada de Jared**

**Obrigada a todas que leram: Nina Winchester,Naty e Herykha,muito obrigada pelos comentários,amei ler cada um beijo a todas vcs e boa leitura =)**

Sir Larents Dassen e sir John Ftzwald pensaram que haviam morrido e ido para o céu.E,embora o anjo à sua frente não parecesse disposto a acompanhá-los,eles não tinham a menor intenção de desistir.

– Quem são vocês? Não admito ser tratado desta forma! - Jared declarou com toda calma e firmeza que pôde reunir.

– O senhores não fazem idéia de quem estão tomando como prisioneiro. Sou um cavalheiro e exijo ser tratado como tal.

– Mas nós vamos tratá-lo muito bem,senhor - Larents replicou alegremente,olhando para o jovem de cima a baixo e com o olhar de pura luxuria. - Não vamos,John?

John,um gigante de cabelos vermelhos e com o maior nariz que Jared já vira,assentiu.

– Não precisa ter medo de nós,rapazinho.Não lhe faremos qualquer mal. E ainda pagaremos um bom preço.- Piscou para o amigo. - ele vale muitas moedas de vi um garoto tão esbelto e faceiro.

– Estão enganados - o menino assentiu. - Não sou o que estão por favor,devolvam-me as rédeas de meu cavalo e deixe-me ir.

Larents,que segurava as rédeas,riu.

– Ha ha ha.Só vamos deixá-lo ir embora depois que pagar o pedágio - falou.

– Ora,não pagarei pedágio algum a tipos como vocês! Esta estrada pertence ao rei e ele é o único homem com o direito de cobrar pedá as rédeas,ou vão se ver comigo...eu...eu sei lutar.

– Ah sim,vamos fazê-lo lutar e gritar também - John prometeu - mas será de prazer, ,leve-o para trás dos arbustos e seja rápido. Mal posso esperar minha vez!

– Espere! - Jared protestou. - Já disse que sou um cavalheiro e não um prostituto!

Ignorando-o,os dois levaram sua montaria para fora da estrada.

Nervoso e assustado,enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco de linho,a fim de apanhar a adaga que sempre carregava pousou a mão no cabo da lâmina,ouviu o som de cascos que se aproximavam em velocidade.

O mesmo som chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros que ,assim como Jared,viraram-se para ver quem vinha tão apressado em sua direção.

– Nossa Senhora!- John exclamou.

– Ora,é Jensen Ackles! - Larents acrescentou surpreso.

– Ah,meu Deus! - Jared murmurou,desistindo da adaga.

– O bom e velho Jensen! - John riu alto. - Quem diria que o encontrariamos numa estrada secundária,no interior da Inglaterra! Dá última vez em que o vi,estava desafiando franceses para suas famosas brigas,em Agincourt.

– E parece tão pronto para lutar,como estava na época - Larents falou. - Tenho pena do pobre diabo que ele está perseguindo com tanta pressa. - Ergueu a mão num comprimento. - Jensen! Como vai,camarada?

Jensen puxou as rédeas de Saint e parou a poucos metros dos trê não pode decidir quem ofegava com maior intensidade: cavalo ou ém,o olhar gelado que ele lhe lançou advertiu-o sobre seu péssimo estado de espírito.O moreno tentou sorrir,mas só conseguiu irritá-lo ainda mais.

–Há quanto tempo,Jensen! - John cumprimentou-o.

Sem tirar os olhos de Jared,o loiro limitou-se a assentir em resposta.

– Dassen, que ganharam um belo prêmio,esta manhã - falou.

–Verdade,Jensen - John confirmou. - Estávamos a caminho de Drack,quando este anjo surgiu das brumas.

– Um presente de Deus,não acha,Jensen? - Larents perguntou,olhando para Jared com admiração. - O garoto parece disposto a nos dar algum trabalho,mas seria uma ofensa à divindade se partíssemos sem demonstrar a apreciação pelo presente que Deus nos enviou.

Os dois cavaleiros riram,sem perceber que o amigo não partilhava sua alegria.

– Pode se juntar a nós,se quiser,Ackles - John ofereceu.

– Claro! Vamos lá, á como nos velhos tempos,embora você tenha de contribuir para o pagamento do frangote,depois.

Ainda sem tirar os olhos de Jared,Jensen respondeu com calma:

– Lamento estragar a sua manhã,amigos,mas não vou desfrutar dos encantos deste jovem hoje,ou qualquer outro que ele pertence a mim.

Um silêncio pesado seguiu suas Jared quem o quebrou,zangado.

– Jensen Ackles! Não pertenço a você,nem a qualquer outro!

John e Larents olharam para o garoto furioso e para Jensen,lembrando-se das habilidades do loiro em suas lutas.

– Tem certeza,Jensen? - John perguntou num fio de voz.

– Absoluta - foi a resposta fria. - Caso eu tivesse chegado tarde demais,juro que vocês dois já estariam mortos.

Larents apressou-se em devolver as rédeas a Jared.

– Não tocamos num fio de cabelo dele,Jensen - jurou.

– É verdade,Jensen - John confirmou.

– ,podem retomar sua jornada,amigos.E façam uma boa viagem até Drake.

Sabendo que o melhor a fazer seria obedecer,os dois esporearam os cavalos e desapareceram na estrada.

Jensen e Jared permaneceram imóveis até os som dos cascos sumir na distâ ão,Jared deu vazão à sua raiva.

– Como se atreve? eu não pertenço a você,seu animal! E o que eles quiseram dizer com "como nos velhos tempos"? Tinham o hábito de violentar todas as pessoas que viajasse sozinhas ? Nem sei por que isso me surpreenderia!

– Quieto! - Jensen ordenou entre dentes. - Fique quieto,Jared,ou não responderei pelos meus atos. - Aproximou-se e arrancou as rédeas das mãos do jovem. - Desmonte,Jared,agora.E trate de não reclamar,pois se eu puser as mãos em você,vamos lamentar as conseqüências.

Jared obedeceu depressa.

– Agora, vá para o outro lado da estrada e fique lá.E,se tem amor por si mesmo,não diga uma única palavra,até que eu ordene ao contrário.

Irritado,o garoto atravessou a estrada e observou-o desmontar e amarrar os cavalos a uma árvore. E continuou a observá-lo,forçando-se a manter-se em silêncio,enquanto Jensen andava de um lado para o outro,resmungando baixinho e,eventualmente,passando a mão pelos cabelos um pouco alongado. Ouvia apenas trechos de seu monólogo.

– Eu acordo...desço para o desjejum...pergunto por me dizem que ele partiu...Saio de Gyer tão apressado,que deixo Amazon para trás...nem me despedi de minha família...passo as quatro horas seguintes procurando...quando finalmente o encontro,está prestes a ser violentado...

Nesse ponto,Ackles lhe lançou um olhar terrível e ,então recomeçou a caminhada e o monólogo,como se simplesmente não pudesse acreditar no que acontecera,como se lhe faltasse uma peça importante do quebra cabeça.

– Eu acordo...desço para o desjejum...

Repetiu a litania mais duas vezes e finalmente calou-se,caminhando mais e mais parou,respirou fundo diversas vezes e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Sentou-se num tronco de árvore caído e bateu as mãos nas coxas.

– Muito bem,Jared.Já me cá.

O moreno compreendeu-lhe as intenções e sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não,obrigado.

– Disse para vir até aqui,Jared.

– Para quê? - ele perguntou aflito,sem perceber que levara a mão protetora à região posterior do corpo.

– O que acha?

– Você parece disposto a castigar alguém.

– Jared sua capacidade de compreensão me surpreende - Jensen comentou,zombeteiro. - Tem razão. Eu pretendo castigar algué ,vamos ver se você adivinha quem é?

Jared moveu a outra mão.

– Mas...Jensen,não quero apanhar.

– Fico contente em ouvir você me dissesse o contrário,eu duvidaria de sua sanidade , venha até aqui,Jared.

– Não.Não tem o direito de me punir,Jensen Ackles.Não é meu pai,meu guardião,nem meu marido ou irmão mais velho.

Pela expressão no rosto do loiro,Jared calculou que havia dito as palavras erradas.

– Não,não sou,graças a sou o homem ao qual você mesmo entregou a sua proteção.E sou o homem que dedicou dois dias inteiros à tarefa de levá-lo até a pessoa certa para ajudá sou o homem que vai lhe dar o que merece por ter fugido de Gyer sem dar a menor satisfação.

– Por favor, que agi mal,mas dê-me uma chance de explicar...

– Fique tranquilo, me explicar tintim por timtim... ,venha cá,antes que eu tenha de ir buscá-lo.

Lançando um olhar para a estrada,numa última esperança de que alguém pudesse vir em seu auxílio,Jared suspirou resignado e caminhou devagar até onde Jensen sentava-se.

– Não é justo que os homens façam tudo a sua maneira,só porque sou mais jovem e pareço um bobo ingênuo! Eu também sou homem,pôxa! Primeiro,meu tio me bate para me ,você me castiga,sem ter esse direito!

Jensen olhou para Jared,que cavalgava a seu lado e primeira vez,desde que descobrira a fuga de Jared,conseguia relaxar.

– Pare de reclamar, toquei em você.Devia me agradecer.

– Mal me tocou? Ora,não é você quem terá de cavalgar com o traseiro dolorido pelo resto do dia!

O sorriso de Jensen alargou-se.

– Você merecia uma surra de verdade por ter fugido daquele jeito - comentou. - Por que fez isso? Não acreditou que meu irmão o levaria para Londres?

– Acreditei - Jared respondeu,sentindo-se culpado. - E sua família foi muito amável. Mas... achei melhor seguir viagem sozinho.

– Engraçado...Não foi o que você disse,na taverna Red não estar perdendo o meu tempo com você,Jared que não explica de uma vez o seu problema?

– Não posso.

– Como não?

– Jensen,acredite,eu gostaria de contar-lhe tudo,mas não muito.

Jensen segurou as rédeas dos dois cavalos,fazendo-os parar.

– Pois vai se arrepender se não contar a verdade agora - ameaçou. - Você me convenceu de que precisava de ajuda e,contra meus princípios,levei-o até Gyer,onde minha família o recebeu de braços abertos e sem troca,você fugiu no meio da noite,sem dar satisfação.

E,pensando em silêncio,provocara-lhe o maior pavor que já sentira na preocupara-se tanto com o bem-estar de alguém e ,quando finalmente o encontrara,chegara a uma conclusão terrível.

Jared significava muito para ele.

Jensen Ackles,cujo coração frio deixara perplexas todas as mulheres que ele conhecera,até mesmos homens,abalara-se por causa do megero mais teimoso da face da Terra.

– Trate de falar,Jared.

Embora Jensen parecesse furioso,Jared sabia que ele não lhe faria nenhum palmadas que ele havia lhe dado haviam sido fracas,apenas para vingar a humilhação da fuga do garoto diante de sua família.

– Jensen - Jared falou solenemente,segurando-lhe a mão -,se me levar até Londres,juro pelo que há de mais sagrado que contarei tudo,assim que tiver uma audiência com o rei.

Jensen não gostou do que viu nos olhos dele,nem do modo como a voz de Jared que tudo,Jensen detestou o sentimento que o moreno lhe despertava.Não acreditou numa palavra,pois ele havia deixado claro que não pretendia voltar a vê-lo,uma vez que conseguisse chegar a Londres.E fora por esse motivo que o loiro não conseguira pregar o olho a noite toda,porque sabia que o perderia para sempre.

Ora,mas que homem em sã consciência quereria envolver-se com um garoto como Jared?

Decidiu que o levaria para Londres sem ,nem ninguém o Jared para Londres e se livraria dele de uma vez por todas.

– Não vamos para Londres - anunciou de repente.

– O que disse,Jensen Ackles? - Jared perguntou,incrédulo.

– Está em débito comigo,rapazinho,e pretendo receber meu pagamento integral,antes de levá-lo.

– Maldito! Como se atreve a falar em débito,depois do que sofri nas suas mãos,quando nos conhecemos?

– O que nós partilhamos na Red Fox indenizou-me,apenas o dinheiro e o tempo que gastei com você lá.Ainda me deve pelo que fiz por você depois.E tenha certeza de que cobrarei até o fim.

– Sabe que não tenho dinheiro pretende ser pago,terá de esperar até chegarmos a Londres.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça.

– Primeiro,o ,Londres.E dinheiro é a última forma de pagamento que ê tem duas alternativas, ir comigo até a estalagem mais próxima e passar três dias e noites,na minha cama...

– Prefiro morrer! - Jared protestou.

– Ou pode ir para Briarstone e pagar seu débito com trabalho.

– Você enlouqueceu?

– Não é a primeira pessoa a fazer essa pergunta. - Jensen admitiu.

– E duvido que seja a última.Não posso ir para vezes já disse que preciso chegar a Londres? Será que não compreende?

– Compreendo que você acaba de fazer sua escolha. - Jensen replicou alegremente. - Como não pode ir para Briarstone,encontremos uma estalagem confortável e passaremos os próximos três dias nos divertindo a eu esteja surpreso com sua decisão,devo admitir que me sinto plenamente satisfeito.

– Seu porco! Falo sério quando digo que prefiro morrer a ir para cama com você.

– Então,vai trabalhar em Briarstone,para pagar sua divida?

– Que tipo de trabalho eu faria lá?

– Pelo o que sei,o lugar precisa ser governado. E,se existe alguém capaz de governar um feudo,esse alguém é você.Quero que organize a parte doméstica,enquanto eu cuido do gado e dos campos.

– Só isso? - Jared perguntou desconfiado.

– Ora,administrar um feudo do tamanho de Briarstone não é tarefa tão fácil! Vai exigir mais do que as suas habilidades em alimentar porcos,querido!

Jared conteve um Jensen soubesse como a tarefa seria simples para o rapaz responsável pelas várias propriedades pertencentes a Siere,ficaria ém,ele saberia da verdade quando chegasse o momento certo.

– Por quanto tempo trabalharia para você?

O coração de Jensen aqueceu-se e ele desviou o olhar,a fim de esconder a profunda satisfação.

– Três ão,prometo levá-lo pessoalmente a Londres.

Jared sentiu um vazio no ês meses seria tempo suficiente para que seu tio,ou Crowley,fossem a sua procura em Briastone.E seria tempo demais para esperar pela audiência com o rei.

Jensen entendeu o silêncio do garoto e pressionou:

– Três meses ou três dias,Jared.A escolha é sua.

– Jensen,por favor...

– Três meses ou três dias - o loiro repetiu,implacável,o coração transbordando de sentimentos que o impediam de deixá-lo partir. - Decida agora,Jared.

Jared fitou aqueles olhos verdes que achava tão lindos e suspirou.

– Três meses - declarou,resignado.

Jensen sorriu triunfante.

– Briasrtone,aqui vamos nós!

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**(cap.20) Surpresas Na chegada**

A mansão que Jensen esperava encontrar em Briarstone não existia. Em seu lugar, havia um grande e velho castelo. Ou melhor, o que restava do que um dia fora uma construção de porte. De onde Jensen se encontrava, sentado sobre Saint, mais pareciam ruínas escoradas pelas quatro torres altas.

Desanimado, Jensen perguntou-se no que havia se metido. Se Samuel Campbell estivesse vivo, ele o mataria de bom grado. Embaraçado demais para sequer olhar para Jared, esperou em silêncio que o mesmo emitisse sua opinião.

— Veja aqueles campos de trigo e centeio! — o moreno exclamou. — Jensen, você é um homem rico, se toda esta terra pertence à Briarstone! E ainda há aveia e cevada, além dos lindos carvalhos. É lindo. Deve sentir-se orgulhoso.

Jensen estivera tão ocupado em lamentar-se pelas condições de seu novo lar, que nem sequer olhara em volta. Agora, notava que Jared estava certo. Aqueles campos dariam orgulho a qualquer um. Os vassalos de Campbell haviam trabalhado duro em sua ausência e Jensen agradeceu-os em silêncio.

— É claro que é lindo. — falou depressa. — O que você esperava?

— Nada disto. — Jared admitiu. — Mas é um grande alivio. Afinal, você estava preocupado com o que ia encontrar.

— É verdade. Mas veja onde vamos morar. Nada bom, não é?

Jared examinou o castelo. As condições eram mesmo ruins, mas com ajuda de bons carpinteiros e pedreiros, o lugar não demoraria a recuperar o esplendor que, evidentemente, exibira no passado.

— Imagino que pareça pior do que realmente é. — declarou com otimismo. — Além do mais, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Deverá cuidar dos campos e do gado, enquanto eu cuido de sua casa. Lembra-se?

Jensen sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Não imaginara que Briarstone fosse tão grande. O que um garoto de fazenda como Jared poderia saber sobre a administração de tamanho castelo?

— Escute Jared — falou com gentileza —, eu não que o lugar era tão grande. Não espero que você o organize como... Alex e Lillis o faria. Não precisa querer fazer tudo de uma vez.

Jared conteve o riso.

— Ora, Jensen, é muita gentileza sua. Sei que não tenho muita experiência, mas farei o possível para cumprir minha parte no nosso acordo.

Jensen sentiu-se ainda pior. Jared virara o rosto, para impedi-lo de vê-lo chorar. Pela voz trêmula e entrecortada, era óbvio que o menino chorava. Pousou a mão em seu ombro.

— Não quero que se sinta mal por sua falta de experiência doméstica. Sei que não foi criado num lar nobre. Mas tudo vai dar certo. Ajudarei quanto puder e, quem sabe, algum dos vassalos possa ser dispensados dos campos para ajudá-lo. Assim que se habituar, vai descobrir que administrar um castelo é, na verdade, uma tarefa muito simples.

Os ombros de Jared sacudiram com mais força e ele só conseguiu balançar a cabeça em concordância.

— Jared...

O moreno ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo, enquanto lutava contra as gargalhadas. Após um instante, durante o qual recorreu aos anos de treinamento para manter a expressão impassível, virou-se para o loiro.

— Obrigado, Jensen. Já me sinto bem melhor.

— Que bom. — disse o loiro. — Eu detestaria ter um homem chorão em minhas mãos.

— Alguém já lhe disse que não tem educação, Jensen?

— Jared...

— Porque, se alguém disse, enganou-se. Você tem educação. A educação de um porco.

Ackles sorriu aliviado por vê-lo agir normalmente de novo.

— E quem saberia melhor que você, Jared sem-nome, com toda a sua experiência com tais criaturas?

Jared lhe devolveu o sorriso.

— A única experiência que tive com suínos foi depois de conhecer você. Tendo passado tanto tempo na sua companhia, espero já poder ser considerado uma autoridade no assunto.

Rindo alto, Jensen ia responder, quando os arbustos à sua volta estralaram e agitaram-se.

O loiro desembainhou a espada antes que Jared reagisse com a adaga e, no momento seguinte, três homens montados surgiram à sua frente.

— Quietos e... — um dos homens começou, puxando a espada da bainha sem conseguir tirá-la. — Eu disse quietos e... — continuou puxando sem sucesso até que, de súbito, atingiu seu intento. Porém, desequilibrou-se e tombou de cima do cavalo para o chão.

— Caramba, essa doeu. — Jared murmurou.

Jensen inclinou-se e espiou o gorducho caído.

— Espero que não tenha se machucado. — falou.

— Diabos, Charlie! — um dos companheiros praguejou, aproximando a montaria também magra do amigo. — Eu falei para ficar de boca fechada!

O terceiro, um jovem de cabelos e olhos cinzentos, aproximou-se de Jared e ergueu a espada numa ameaça:

— Jogue a adaga e o ouro no chão, ou cortarei o seu pescoço, meu rapaz.

Pousando a espada nos joelhos, Jensen encarou-o.

— Wou-wou-wou. Calminha aí, meu chapa! Este rapaz é meu amigo e está segurando só uma adaga. Se quiser cortar a garganta de alguém, tente a minha. Mas lhe garanto, jovem, sou mais rápido que você.

Vendo a expressão séria no rosto do loiro, o desconhecido respirou fundo.

— Então... Se não jogarem o ouro e suas armas no chão, nós os levaremos e... Os violentaremos. Primeiro será esse gostosinho aqui... Depois será sua vez, gostosão. — disse, se referindo a Jensen.

— Gostaria de ver! — Jensen riu. — Este garoto tem a mão tão pesada, que seria capaz de parti-lo em dois com um único soco!

O jovem desconhecido fez mais uma tentativa.

— Alan! Charlie! Aponte-lhe a espada! Senhor, vai obedecer ou teremos de forçá-lo?

Ackles olhou para os outros dois que apontavam suas espadas para ele, e então falou:

— Não jogarei minha espada no chão. Vou jogá-la para cima. Preste atenção.

Com um movimento súbito, atirou a espada para cima.

Tudo aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém, exceto Jensen, saberia dizer como foi. Num momento, a espada girava perigosamente no ar. No outro, encontrava-se bem diante do rosto de Jared, desarmando o jovem rapaz que o ameaçava. Ao mesmo tempo, os outros dois assaltantes tombaram para o chão, depois de levarem um forte chute de Jensen.

Jared que fechara os olhos para se proteger da lâmina, voltou a abri-los para deparar com a lâmina afiada a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Junto à extremidade da espada, avistou um rosto assustado.

O ladrão ergueu as duas mãos num gesto de derrota.

— Tem sorte, garoto, por eu estar de bom humor. — Jensen falou em tom duro. — Do contrário, você já estaria morto. Qualquer homem que ameace pessoas, como você acabou de fazer, merece ter a cabeça arrancada do corpo. E se algum dia eu o encontrar novamente engajado nesse tipo de atividade, juro que me encarregarei disso sem a menor hesitação. Ah... E tem mais. Sobre me violentar, eu sou gostosão, mas não sou pro seu bico e você não faz o tipo do meu amigo aqui. — Disse se referindo a Jared. — Ele merece coisa bem melhor que um lixo como você.

— S-sim, senhor. — o rapaz gaguejou, afastando-se ao máximo da lâmina afiada.

Jared também tentava afastar-se e começou a sentir dores no pescoço.

— Acho que já nos salvou, Jensen. — falou.

Ackles recolheu a espada.

— Você e seus amigos podem apanhar suas armas e cavalos e partirem. — Jensen convidou-os. — Se os encontrar perto de Briarstone de novo, cortarei suas orelhas. Agora vão.

Charlie e Alan haviam se levantado e limpavam as calças,quando ouviram as palavras.

— Mas, senhor... — Charlie falou. — Não podemos ficar longe de Briarstone.

— Fique quieto, Charlie! — ordenou o mais jovem, recuperando a compostura.

— Mas ele está certo, Chris. — Alan interferiu. — Para onde mais poderíamos ir?

— Já disse para ficarem quietos.

Ao ouvir tal conversa, Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Devo entender que moram por aqui? — inquiriu.

O rapaz assentiu com um suspiro.

— Sim, senhor.

— Ora, mas seremos vizinhos! — Jensen concluiu. — Ainda assim, fiquem o mais longe de Briarstone que puderem, e nunca, nunca mais tentem atacar viajantes em minhas terras.

–-J&J-

Jared não saberia dizer qual dos três mostrou-se mais chocado.

— Suas terras? — o jovem líder repetiu. — Briarstone é sua propriedade? O senhor é Jensen Ackles?

Então, Jared deu-se conta de que a pessoa mais chocada ali presente era o próprio Jensen.

— Sim, este é Jensen Ackles. — informou o moreno, pois o homem perdera mais uma vez a voz. — E vocês, são residentes de Briarstone?

— Ah, meu Deus! — Alan lamentou. — Vejam o que fizemos! Atacamos nosso novo senhor!

— Não foi idéia minha. — Charlie defendeu-se, olhando para Ackles. — Eles disseram que estávamos ficando sem suprimentos.

— Por Deus, Jared. — Jensen murmurou, atordoado. — Briarstone é um covil de ladrões.

Resistindo ao impulso de dizer que ele deveria se sentir em casa, Jared confortou-o:

— Tenho certeza de que nada é tão ruim quanto parece. Estes cavalheiros devem ter uma boa explicação.

— Temos sim, garoto. — Alan falou apressado, enquanto Charlie repetia "Não foi idéia minha!"

— Se acha que a fome é uma boa explicação, menino... — disse Chris, fitando Jensen com olhar intenso. — Perdoe-me, meu senhor, mas por onde andou? Nós o procuramos por mais de dez dias e já estávamos perdendo as esperanças.

Embora soubesse que deveria sentir-se afrontado pelas maneiras de seu vassalo, Jensen ignorou-as. Bastou um olhar para o semblante embaraçado de Jared para que ele se sentisse bem melhor.

— Encontrei um jovem garoto que corria perigo e tive de cumprir com meu dever de cavaleiro, rapaz. Mesmo assim, não acredito que alguém em Briarstone esteja passando fome. Os campos dizem outra coisa.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça desolado, e respondeu:

— Deve ver nossas condições por si mesmo, meu senhor. As mulheres trabalharam duro para preparar seus aposentos. Charlie, Alan, vão à frente e avisem os outros que nosso senhor chegou, trazendo um amigo. Vou levá-los pela estrada principal, para que possam ver melhor os campos.

Continua...

**Obrigada as minhas queridas Na e Sonyama por comentarem o capítulo e obrigada também a quem leu e não comentou,bjs a todos. Faltam só mais dois capítulos pra chegar os inéditos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(cap 21) A História De 1**

Olá,queridos,trago aqui mais um capítulo de Coração Mercenário.A Beta é a minha fofa Angel linda,bjs

**Muito Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre,me desculpem não responder os reviews,mas leio todos e agradeço de coraçã a Nina Winchester(fofinha) Naty e Sonyama( minhas também fofas) Boa leitura =)**

Jared observou os dois homens obedecerem às ordens do rapaz e impressionou-se com a capacidade de liderança do mesmo, que não podia ter mais que dezoito anos, praticamente a mesma idade de Jared. Era evidente que o jovem recebera educação, pois falava muito bem. E, apesar de apresentar-se sujo como um mendigo, mantinha postura nobre, além de possuir traços bem detalhados, que guardavam a promessa de uma beleza máscula tão impressionante como a de Jensen.

– Qual é o seu nome, rapaz? - Jared perguntou, quando puseram os cavalos em marcha.

– Christian - o jovem respondeu, sem fitá-lo.

– Christian? - Jared repetiu num tom que indicava seu desagrado por não ter recebido a resposta completa.

– Christian Rowsenly Campbell - ele completou.

– Samuel Campbell nunca mencionou parentes - Jensen falou. - É primo dele? Irmão?

– Meio irmão - o rapaz explicou. - E bastardo. Não me surpreende o fato de Samuel não ter mencionado minha existência. - Virou-se na sela e apontou para os campos. - Nossa maior plantação é a de trigo, seguida pelas de cevada, centeio e aveia. Entremeamos os campos com feijão e ervilhas,é claro.

Jared, que entendia dessas coisas melhor que Jensen, aprovou.

– Muito bem, Christian.Têm mantido os campos irrigados?

– Sim, senhor. E a terra foi bem preparada. Estas são as primeiras plantações em mais de setenta anos, e pudemos plantar todos os campos, sem precisar deixar nenhum em descanso. No ano que vem, começaremos a alternar as plantações.

– Como podem ser as primeiras plantações em mais de setenta anos, se esta propriedade pertenceu aos Campbell há mais tempo que isso? - Jensen perguntou incrédulo.

O rapaz soltou uma risada inesperada.

– Não, meu passou a pertencer aos Campbell há dois anos,quando meu irmão, que Deus o tenha, adquiriu a propriedade da mesma forma que o senhor o disso, Briarstone estava abandonada.

– Mas ele me garantiu que se tratava da propriedade da família - Jensen insistiu.

Christian deu de ombros.

– Era o que ele planejava a fazer, antes de servir o rei.

– Então, é por isso que não há vilas na propriedade, nem vassalos cuidando das terras - disse Jared. - Que desperdício! Trata-se de uma terra muito rica. Como o rei pôde deixá-la abandonada por tanto tempo? A primeira coisa que devemos fazer, Jensen, é determinar o futuro de Briarstone. Devemos planejar uma vila, para que os campos não voltem a ruína. E uma porção da terra deve ser reservada para os vassalos que desejem ter suas próprias casas e campos. Christian, imagino que os atuais vassalos vivam dentro do castelo. Quantos são?

– Temos pouco mais de cinqüenta. Mais da metade são homens. O resto, mulheres e crianças. Imagino que meu irmão não tenha explicado como reuniu seus vassalos.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dominar o mau pressentimento.

–Ora, ele jamais faria isso - o rapaz concluiu com um suspiro.

Os portões estavam abertos, quando chegaram ao castelo, cujo terreiro encontrava-se muito limpo e organizado.

– Onde fica o estábulo? - Jensen perguntou.

– Ali, meu senhor - Christian apontou para um pequeno edifício de pedras.

Jensen franziu o cenho. Não poderia deixar Saint, seu cavalo, ali. O lugar parecia prestes a desabar!

Tudo à sua volta parecia velho, muito velho. Devagar, examinou o castelo, observando cada detalhe. Não havia uma capela, ou cozinha, ou despensa. As paredes não tinham janelas e os muros apresentavam buracos de onde poderiam ser jogados explosivos, em caso de ataque inimigo, ou se poderia derramar água ou óleo fervente sobre possíveis intrusos.

– Qual é a idade de Briarstone, Chris? - perguntou. Chris respondeu ao desmontar:

– A construção foi iniciada no ano de 1004, por Hywell Goodsworn.

O rapaz adiantou-se para ajudar Jared a desmontar, mas foi empurrado por Jensen, que saltara do cavalo e já o segurava pela cintura. Assim que o pôs no chão, entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, levando-o consigo, enquanto seguia Christian rumo à porta do castelo.

– A construção terminou em 1025 - Chris continuou.

– Foi um dos melhores castelos daqueles tempos. Até William, o conquistador, o elogiou. Logo após a invasão de William, foi dado como prêmio a um de seus nobres favoritos, um barão chamado Dellaroix, que já possuía muitas propriedades na Normandia e que acabou doando Briarstone a um primo, Laurent Dellaroix. Lauret administrou a propriedade muito bem e Briarstone conheceu dias de prosperidade. Havia mais de trinta mil acres de terra e uma vila, que era um dos mais agitados centros comerciais da Inglaterra. Em 1289, porém, os Dellarouix caíram em desgraça com o rei Edward e Briarstone foi dado a um de seus primos distantes, que mudara seu nome para Dellard e que também era primo da rainha Eleanor.

Christian parou diante da porta e virou-se para os dois que o ouviam com interesse.

– Os Dellard foram os responsáveis pelas atuais condições de Briarstone. Allan Dellard foi o primeiro a reclamar a pessoa do feudo, embora jamais tenha vivido aqui. Seu maior envolvimento com a propriedade foi vender a maior parte das terras. Morreu em 1340, deixando a herança para o filho, viveu aqui, mas como eremita. Nunca se casou e viveu sozinho até sua morte, em 1402. Àquela altura, tudo fora vendido, exceto estes cinco mil acres, e a vila desaparecera. Depois disso, Robert Dellard ganhou Briarstone como herança e, há dois anos, apostou-o num jogo com meu irmão. O resto o senhor já sabe. - Segurando a pesada maçaneta da porta, Chris concluiu:

– Esta é a história de Briarstone. Agora, meus senhores, preparem-se para o que vão ver. Receio que estejam prestes a ter uma grande surpresa.

–-J&J-

Surpresa pensou Jared ao cruzar a soleira, seria uma boa palavra para descrever seus sentimentos. E,se a maneira como Jensen apertava sua mão era alguma indicação,a palavra também descrevia os sentimentos do loiro.

O salão principal do castelo Briarstone era imenso. Tudo ali dentro era perfeitamente visível, pois, apesar de não haver janelas, a maior parte da parede dos fundos se fora, tornando o lugar claro e arejado como um jardim. Mas ainda havia o teto e outros andares acima, se é que a aparência externa era verdadeira, Jared lembrou-se.

Porém, por mais surpreendente que a ausência da parede fosse não era nada se comparada à cena diante de seus olhos, no que dizia respeito a surpresas.

Correndo os olhos de um lado a outro, Jared teve a impressão de ter entrado numa grande comédia.

– Jensen... - sussurrou.

– Fique firme - o loiro murmurou. - Pelo amor de Deus, não vá desmaiar agora, Jared.

Embora estivesse certo de que a dignidade do senhor de Siere o impedira de desmaiar, Jared não conseguia compreender o espetáculo à sua frente. O que,em nome de Deus,eram aquelas criaturas? Vacas? Não, eram grandes demais para serem vacas. Elas eram...bois.

Fechou os olhos para afastar a imagem, mas quando os reabriu, eles ainda estavam lá: uma dúzia de bois, ou mais reunidos numa extremidade do salão, ruminando calmamente talos frescos de cevada.

Naquele momento, o moreno acreditou que poderia mesmo desmaiar.

– Jensen! - chamou de novo, certo de que enlouquecera.

– Eu os vejo - Jensen falou. - Eu os vejo, Jared.

Perto dos bois, em fileiras irregulares, encontravam-se vários bancos e mesas longas e, além deles, o mais distante possível do buraco, haviaum verdadeiro acampamento. Os colchões e cobertores espalhavam-se sem a menor organização ou ordem, como se seus ocupantes tombassem juntos num grande amontoado, à noite.

Na extremidade do salão, próximo ao buraco, estava a cozinha improvisada, onde várias fogueiras ardiam sob imensos caldeirões,de onde exalava o agradável aroma de cozidos e ensopados.

– Acho que devemos cumprimentar meus novos vassalos, agora - Jensen informou-o, passando um braço firme em torno de sua cintura.

Vassalos? Jared passou os olhos pelo salão mais uma vez.

Diante deles, alinhado numa fila impecável e parecendo nervoso como se estivesse prestes a ser apresentado ao rei, encontrava-se o grupo mais esfarrapado e sujo de pessoas que Jared já vira.

Christian Campbell, a partir da extremidade mais próxima da fila, começou a apresentá-los, um a um, enquanto Jensen amparava Jared, acenava,sorria e dizia olá a cada rosto desconhecido. Jared, apelando para os anos de treinamento, acompanhava-o da melhor maneira possível.

– E este é Alec Berry - Christian anunciou, ao chegarem ao vigésimohomem da fila. - Sua especialidade era assalto.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**(cap.22) A História De 2**

Boa tarde um capítulo de Coração Mercenário,o restante rsrs.A Beta é a minha linda Angel SPN,bjs fofa,valeu.

Boa leitura =)

–E este é Alec Barry - Christian anunciou, ao chegarem ao vigésimo homem da fila. - Sua especialidade era assalto.

– Verdade? - Jensen replicou em tom simpático, oferecendo ao homem de meia-idade o mesmo sorriso tranqüilo com quem presenteara o rapaz de dezenove anos, depois de receber a notícia de suas atividades criminosas anteriores.

Até então, haviam conhecido ladrões, assassinos, trapaceiros e todo tipo de criminosos, e Jared estava cheio de admiração pela habilidade de Jensen em reagir àquelas apresentações com tamanha calma. O moreno não estava se saindo muito bem, pois seu longo treinamento não incluíra a melhor maneira de se cumprimentar um homem que se gabava de ter roubado dois pratos de ouro da White Tower.

– Estou surpreso que não tenha participado do encontro de hoje - Jensen falou a Alec Berry. -Nossos assaltantes poderiam ter se beneficiado de um especialista.

Um sorriso quase totalmente desprovido de dentes iluminou as feições do homem.

– Eu gostaria muito de ter estado lá, meu senhor, pois seria muita honra receber um grande lorde como o senhor. Mas Harry e eu - apontou para o companheiro ao lado - estávamos ocupados, providenciando o jantar, e não podíamos estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas para o homem parado ao lado de Alec Berry.

– Este é Harry Stoote, meu senhor - Christian apresentou-o. - Devemos agradecer a ele e Alec pelo carneiro que comeremos esta noite.

Ackles apertou a mão de Harry.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. Então, é você quem cuida do gado de Briarstone?

A expressão de felicidade no rosto do homem desapareceu; confuso, ele lançou um olhar nervoso para Christian.

–Não, meu senhor. Não temos gado em Briarstone e nem saberíamos o que fazer com ele, se tivéssemos.

– Briarstone não possui gado, meu senhor - Christian explicou -, exceto por aqueles bois e os poucos cavalos que instantes atrás. Alec e Harry roubaram o carneiro de um de nossos vizinhos, para que pudéssemos nos preparar para a sua chegada. Estamos acostumados com a comida pobre, mas seus vassalos não queriam que seu senhor comesse legumes e bolo de aveia em sua primeira refeição aqui. Alec e Harry roubaram o carneiro, Ivan e Peter são os responsáveis pelos dois leitões, e Carl, pelas galinhas.

O sorriso de Jared tornou-se tão petrificado, que ele pensou que seus dentes poderiam partir-se em pedacinhos. Invasores! Ladrões! O roubo de animais era um crime passível de pena de morte! Em que tipo de lugar ele e Jensen Ackles haviam ido parar?

Christian Campbell permaneceu parado, fitando-os com desdém, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Era óbvio que esperava que os dois rapazes começassem a criticar os feitos ilegais que haviam ocorrido em sua homenagem.

Jensen reagiu de imediato, estendendo os braços e pousando as mãos nos ombros de Alec e Harry.

– Bons homens - elogiou-os. - Lorde Jared e eu agradecemos todos vocês, por tornarem nossa chegada tão...memorável.

Um murmúrio de aprovação percorreu a fileira humana.

– Não se esqueça das garotas, Chris - um homem pediu.

– Garotas? - Jensen pediu, interessado.

Adiante, ao lado do último homem, sete jovens inclinavam-se, tentando ver melhor os bonitos novos senhores. Ao verem que o loiro virava-se para elas, coraram, riram e se endireitaram. Christian lançou-lhes um olhar de reprovação.

– Não me esquecerei, Robert - falou,e continuou a apresentar os homens na ordem da fila.

Quando, finalmente, terminaram de cumprimentar os trinta e três homens, chegaram à primeira mulher.

A visão das jovens fez Jared sentir-se ainda mais horrorizado. Embora não fossem bonitas, vestidas em trapos rasgados e sujos, possuíam uma sensualidade selvagem e grosseira que o incomodou.

Ora, eram todas prostitutas. E nada faria melhor sentido, depois de todos os criminosos que haviam acabado de conhecer, Jared pensou.

– Esta é Alice - Christian começou e, numa rápida sucessão, apresentou Mel, Ada, Jehanne, Beth, Maggie e Lena, que se encontrava em adiantado estado de gravidez.

Com um sorriso largo, Jensen observou-as como se houvesse acabado de descobrir um valioso tesouro. Jared teve vontade de chutá-lo.

– As garotas são as responsáveis pelos bons vinhos que beberemos esta noite - Christian explicou. - Providenciaram-no dez noites atrás, quando pensamos que o senhor chegaria.

– Providenciaram-no? - Jared repetiu de maneira ingênua.

– Sim. Há uma pequena vila, Stenwick, perto daqui. Desde que vieram viver em Briarstone a convite de meu irmão, há dois anos,elas ocasionalmente vão até lá e,com suas habilidades, conseguem comida e dinheiro. - Sorriu com afeição genuína para todas elas. - Jamais conseguiríamos viver aqui sem elas. Cuidam da comida,da limpeza e das crianças - disse,apontando para uma dúzia de crianças imundas, que aguardavam excitadas a sua vez de serem apresentadas.

Com expressão de admiração, Jensen afastou-se de Jared para poder apreciar melhor suas novas vassalas.

– Doces anjos! - cumprimentou-as, beijando a mão de cada uma delas e encantando-as com seu típico sorriso de canto mais charmoso. - É muita sorte contarmos com mulheres tão adoráveis em Briarstone.

O som alto produzido por um zangado Jared a limpar a garganta chamou a atenção de todos.

Jensen mostrava-se mais que satisfeito com seus novos vassalos, especialmente com as mulheres, pensou o moreno furioso. Mas Jared não passaria os próximos três meses simplesmente assistindo, enquanto Jensen se juntasse aos novos amigos numa vida de crime e prazeres carnais. Ackles o arrastara até ali para administrar a vida doméstica de sua propriedade e era exatamente o que ele ia fazer.

Empertigando-se, erguendo o queixo com dignidade e sacudindo o pescoço com altivez, Jared aproximou-se das mulheres que passariam a serem suas criadas. Todas se calaram sob seu exame minucioso. Pela aparência e pelo odor, nenhuma delas tomara um banho sequer nos últimos meses. Jared perguntou o que os homens como Jensen Ackles viam naquelas criaturas, mas decidiu afastar o pensamento inútil. Aquelas mulheres encontravam-se sob a sua direção, agora, e seus hábitos de higiene seriam alterados muito em breve, assim como os de todos residentes de Briarstone.

– Você é Alice? - perguntou à primeira.

Intimidada pelo olhar firme de Jared, a moça assentiu.

– Sim, senhor.

– Quantos anos tem?

– Quinze, eu acho, senhor.

– Acha?

– Sim, senhor.

– É órfã? Não sabe o ano de seu nascimento?

– Não, senhor

– Então, aceitaremos quinze anos de idade. E seu próximo aniversário será comemorado no primeiro dia de outubro, daqui a três meses a contar de hoje. Gosta?

– Sim, senhor - a garota respondeu sorrindo.

– Muito bem. Fará dezesseis anos, então.E faremos uma festa em homenagem ao dia e a colheita, além de um outro acontecimento importante. - Jared lançou um olhar significativo para Jensen, que se curvou, zombeteiro.

Alice pareceu confusa, mas Jared ignorou-a e foi adiante.

– Você é Melanie?

Amenina corou diante a altivez e beleza do moço.

–Mel, senhor.

– Mel é um apelido para Melanie e eu não aprovo o uso desse tipo de nome. De hoje em diante, será chamada de Melanie, assim como Beth será chamada de Elizabeth, e Maggie, de Margareth. Não responderá a qualquer outro nome, a menos que deseje me contrariar. Quantos anos você tem, Melanie?

E assim continuou pela fileira, descobrindo que Ada, com dezessete anos, era a mais velha, e Elizabeth, com treze, a mais nova. Quando chegou a Lena, Jared pousou a mão de leve na barriga protuberante da moça.

– Sua gravidez está adiantada, Elena, e você deverá ter a criança em breve - disse com um sorriso. - Será um grande prazer termos um bebê entre nós. Quem é o pai?

Lena, de dezesseis anos e que agora se chamará Elena, sorriu, exibindo as diversas falhas onde dentes deveriam estar.

– Ah, ainda não sabemos, senhor. Pode ser qualquer um dos rapazes. Estamos esperando que nasça, para decidir. - Ignorando a palidez repentina de Jared, continuou, alegre: - Tenho outros dois filhos. - Apontou para uma menina de uns dois anos, que segurava o irmãozinho pela mão. - Aqueles são Ralf e Menna. Não são lindos, senhor?

– Seus filhos são lindos,Elena - Jared respondeu com sinceridade -,assim como todas as outras crianças, aqui. São todos filhos de vocês?

Sim, eram, Jensen e Jared observaram as crianças abandonarem seus lugares na fila para juntarem-se às respectivas mães. O mais velho deveria ter por volta de cinco anos de idade.

– Quando meu irmão descobriu que não havia nenhum vassalo em Briarstone - Christian explicou -, foi a Londres e ofereceu cinco acres de terra a qualquer um que se interessasse, em troca de cinco anos de trabalho. As garotas também esperam receber suas cotas, pois, embora não trabalhem nos campos, cuidam de todo o resto, como eu disse antes.

Jared assentiu e disse:

– E irão recebê-las. Pelo que vejo, o castelo tem sido mantido muito limpo, o que é um grande feito, considerando-se a ausência de uma parede e a presença de um verdadeiro rebanho.

As moças sorriram orgulhosas e Elena comentou:

– Ah, senhor, os animais não são maus. Dão um pouco de trabalho, é verdade, mas são os únicos valores que possuímos. Por isso, temos de cuidar bem deles.

– Os únicos valores que possuem? - Jensen repetiu, olhando para Christian.

– Sem os bois, não conseguiríamos trabalhar nos campos. - o rapaz explicou. - Sem os campos, não podemos sobreviver. Tudo depende das plantações. Elas vem em primeiro lugar. Sempre. - Parecendo subitamente envelhecido e cansado, Chris lançou um olhar solene para os camaradas maltrapilhos. - Passamos fome por causa dos campos e trabalhamos duro sob as piores condições.

Se a colheita for comprometida,meu senhor,não restará nada a nenhum de nós.

Jared franziu o cenho.

– Uma colheita, mesmo que seja rica como estes campos prometem, não será suficiente para resolver os problemas de Briarstone, Christian. Levará anos para que esta propriedade comece a render lucros.

– Sabemos disso, senhor - ele admitiu o rapaz -, mas, agora que nosso novo senhor chegou, tudo vai dar certo. - Olhou para Jensen. - Juramos trabalhar duro, por quanto tempo for necessário, para transformar Briarstone em motivo de orgulho. Tudo o que precisamos é de alguém para nos guiar e nos dar apoio.

Mas nada daquilo seria suficiente, Jared teve vontade de gritar, sabendo que Briarstone precisava de dinheiro e administração experiente. Sem os dois itens essenciais, a propriedade iria à falência, e nem todo o trabalho e apoio do mundo a salvaria.

– Então, todos vocês são pessoas de sorte - Jared falou, perguntando-se de onde vinham aquelas palavras e porque não conseguia contê-las -, pois Jensen Ackles vai guiá-los melhor do que qualquer outro faria. "O que estou dizendo, afinal", Jared perguntou-se, horrorizado.O semblante de Jensen espelhava seus próprios pensamentos e ele pareceu prestes a esbofeteá-lo, para tentar fazê-lo recuperar o bom senso.

– Muito obrigado, mi lorde. - Jensen replicou, tenso.

Melanie mudou de assunto de repente:

– Preparamos um quarto lá em cima para o senhor,mas não sabíamos que tinha um concubino. Por isso, não preparamos nada para ele.

Jensen e Jared protestaram ao mesmo tempo:

– Ele não é meu concubino.

– Não sou concubino dele.

Todos olharam para os dois surpresos. Jared e Jensen entreolharam-se.

– Lorde Jared é meu... - Ackles hesitou.

– Irmão! - Jared completou, no mesmo instante em que Jensen também falava: - Primo!

Voltaram a entreolhar-se.

– Irmão - disse Jensen.

– Primo - disse Jared.

Jensen pousou a mão firme sobre os lábios de Jared. Então, olhou para os vassalos perplexos.

– Existe grande confusão na linhagem de nossa família. Basta saberem que lorde Jared não é meu concubino ou companheiro, etc.

Jared afastou a mão que lhe cobria a boca, irritado. As sete mulheres de Briarstone olharam para os novos senhores com renovados interesses.

– E também - Jensen continuou -, quero ser chamado de Jensen Ackles,ou simplesmente favor, não se dirijam a mim como sir ou lorde, pois o tratamento não me cabe.

O povo de Briarstone fitou-o, boquiaberto.

– Mas o senhor não é cavaleiro? - Christian perguntou.

– Não, graças a Deus. E, diferente de lorde Jared, não tenho o menor gosto pela nobreza. Sou um bastardo e nada além de um soldado pago pelo rei.

Christian observou-o, encontrando dificuldade em conciliar tal declaração com as lembranças do homem corajoso e habilidoso que, com facilidade, dominara três ladrões pouco antes.

– Muito bem, meu...Jensen Ackles. Será como deseja. Só terá de nos dar tempo, para que nos habituemos à novidade.

– É claro. Acho que vão me achar um senhor tolerável.

Christian assentiu e uma emoção indefinível passou rapidamente por seu semblante. Quando ele virou-se para as mulheres, Jared acreditou ter visto uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhos.

– Vamos mostrar a Jensen Ackles seus aposentos - ele falou -, e encontrar aposentos apropriados para lorde Jared. Temos mais de doze quartos lá em cima, mas não os usamos porque nenhuma lareira funciona, exceto a do salão e a do quarto do senhor. Por isso, nos acomodamos todos no salão, onde é mais quente, apesar da parede desmoronada. - Com gestos determinados, pôs-se a subir a escada de pedra. - Acho que ficarão satisfeitos em descobrir que conseguimos viver bastante bem, apesar do pouco que temos à disposição.

Continua...

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Nina winchester : Sim,linda,vc entendeu vassalos de Briarstone são todos criminosos,tipo,assaltantes,prostitutas,171,vagabu ndos,etc, Jensen e Jared darão um jeito naquela bagunç ém acho que se o Jared não estivesse lá o loiro teria desistido na hora,agora é que Jensen vai ver que o moreno entende de botar ordens no castelo e não um filho de criador de porcos e megero né kkkkkk,bjs querida =)**

**Naty : Oi,querida! O terrendo é bem vasto e rico em cevada e outras coisas,Jared que é senhor de castelo vai botar tudo nos eixos e mostrar suas abilidades de senhorio,Jay vai cuidar do castelo e Jen vai cuidar dos homens e dos trabalhos duros, torcer para que eles consigam né,bjs =)**


End file.
